Saving Body and Soul
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: This is a sequel to my last story 'TO BE CONTINUED...' Steve is slowly recovering from hearing the entire truth about his Mother and Joe's betrayal. Now Wo-Fat has kidnapped one of his loved ones and is threatening to kill her. Can Danny and Chin help rescue her and finally give Steve the closure he needs and longs for?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Five-0 or any of its characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

******* This is a continuation of my last story, 'TO BE CONTINUED…' in which Doris and Joe confessed everything to Steve about her past and her connection to Wo-Fat. You don't have to read 'TO BE CONTINUED' first, but it's an emotionally-charged story that you might enjoy! This story picks up five weeks later…. *******

******* A special THANK YOU to Shirik40 for the idea that prompted this story - I hope you like it! *******

Steve woke to his phone ringing on his nightstand and glancing at his watch he noted it was a little before three in the morning. Looking groggily at the screen, a smile came to his face as the name 'Catherine' lit up the display. Stifling a yawn he answered, "Mornin' sweetheart"

The response he received brought him to full attention and he bolted upright, "Good morning Commander McGarrett. It's been too long…"  
"Wo-Fat…."  
"You still recognize my voice, I am flattered. I can promise you one thing Steve, your girlfriend here will also never forget my voice…will you Miss Rollins"

Steve's voice was shaking with fear and anger as he said "Don't you touch her, you fucking animal!" Wo-Fat's evil laugh made Steve's skin crawl and tears welled in his eyes as he heard Cath whimper fearfully. "Let me talk to her"

"Not so quick Steve. I need you to listen to me and listen good. I have your lady and if you wish to see her alive again you will bring Doris to me. Do you understand?  
"I don't know where Doris is"  
"I do not believe you Commander. I have waited for more than thirty years for my retribution and I will not wait any longer"  
"I'm not lying to you...I no longer have contact with my Mother"  
"Well you had better find her fast. Now take down this information"  
"Hold on I have to get a pen" Jumping from his bed and racing to his dresser he grabbed a pen and wrote the information Wo-Fat gave him on the back of an envelope. He then stated firmly, "Now let me talk to her"

"Only for a minute"  
As her captor pulled the gag from her mouth and held the phone to her ear, Catherine said emotionally, "Steve…oh God Steve"  
"Cath, you hang on baby. I'm coming for you"  
"Steve no…." She sobbed, "He'll kill you, please stay away…...I love you"

Putting the phone back to his ear, Wo-Fat said coldly, "If you do not bring Doris to me by noon on Thursday, Miss Rollins will die and I promise you Steve, it will not be a pleasant death"  
Steve's voice was steely as he replied, "If you harm her, I WILL kill you"  
"Noon on Thursday" And with those words Wo-Fat hung up.

Still clutching the phone in his hand, Steve closed his eyes and tried to re-gain his composure. He had talked to Catherine just yesterday…how could this have happened? She was on a two-week shore leave in Phuket, Thailand and he was due to fly out and join her at the end of the week. Oh God, Wo-Fat had her and he had heard the terror in her voice. His phone then beeped announcing an incoming text and he opened the message to see Catherine looking back at him, her eyes filled with sheer terror.

After looking at the picture for several seconds he dialed Danny.  
Danny rolled over as his phone rang to grab it. Steve had called him several times during the middle of the night to talk since they had returned from Montana five weeks ago. Hearing his Mother's confession about her connection with Wo-Fat had hurt him, but the fact that she had basically used his Father and his on-going search for her 'killer' to keep Wo-Fat off her tail had really rocked Steve to his core. He had decided to cut ties with his Mother and even with everything she had done to him, he was feeling guilty about this. He hadn't called him during the night for almost two weeks now and with his upcoming rendezvous planned with Catherine in Thailand he had seemed happier this week.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"  
"Danny, I need you to meet me at headquarters right away"  
"Okay. Hey, you sound upset, what's wrong?"  
"He's got Cath"  
"What are you talking about? Who's got Cath?"  
"Wo-Fat Danny. He's kidnapped Catherine and he's threatening to kill her if I don't bring Doris to him by noon on Thursday"  
Steve's voice was frantic and Danny tried to calm him, "Okay babe, you gotta' relax so we can think this through. Don't call anyone else. Throw a bag together and meet me at the office, you hear me partner?"

"Yeah…..yeah"  
"Steve listen to me now, drive safe okay…..we're going to get Catherine back. I'll see you in a little bit"  
"Okay, bye"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As he raced down the Pali Highway Steve struggled to maintain his composure. He had to keep a clear head in order to get Cath back safely. Damn, Wo-Fat...after they had last captured him, he was extradited back to Japan and upon his arrival at the airport members of his cartel staged an attack and once again he escaped. Not this time though, he was going to make sure that this bastard could no longer hurt anyone he loved.

When he pulled into the parking lot at 5-0 headquarters Danny was there waiting for him, leaning up against his shiny new black Camero.  
They moved quickly across the darkened parking lot towards the front door of the iconic building.  
Danny was practically jogging in his attempt to keep up with his long legged partner as he stated, "I called Chin, he's on his way in"  
Steve glanced at him, "Good…..thank you"  
As they entered Steve's office Danny said softly, "We'll find her Steve"  
"I know where she is Danny. Wo-Fat told me where they are"  
"Where?"  
"Phuket Thailand" Taking out his phone and opening the text he handed it to Danny.

The Jersey detective's stomach turned as he looked at the photo of Catherine. She had clearly been beaten. One eye was black and swollen as was her cheek which also had a two to three inch bloody gash across it. Her mouth was gagged and was stained with blood from her split upper lip. She was sitting on a small wooden chair, her hands and feet were tied and she had been stripped down to her undergarments. A large gash ran from her right shoulder blade down to her breast and her bra was also stained blood red. But it was her eyes that cut through his heart. The sheer terror she felt evident in her eyes.

He said softly, "Oh my God" He handed the phone back to his partner as he asked, "How are we going to do this?"  
"WE'RE not doing this Danno, I am"  
"NO WAY PARTNER! NO WAY! You are not going there alone"  
"I have to Danny. He wants Doris and he's not going to get her…..he has to settle for me"  
"That's not going to work Steve and you know it! As you said he wants Doris"  
Steve responded, "Well he's not going to get her. I promised her I was going to finish this and that's what I'm going to do"  
"You have to call her"  
"No I don't Danny, and you're not going to call her either"

Danny sighed before saying softly, "Look buddy, there's no easy way to say this and you may hate me for it, but the reality is, are you going to sacrifice yourself and Catherine for the woman who upended your life?" As Steve tried to speak, Danny raised his hand stopping him "Let me finish Steve. She's your Mother and you love her, I get that…I understand but she killed his Father"

Steve looked at him stunned, "So what are you saying D'? That I should hand her over to him to be killed? She was doing her job! She was an agent and she had no choice at that point but to shoot him" Steve dropped heavily back into his chair and covered his face with his hands. "My God Danny, I can't bring her to him...I can't"

Danny moved closer and sat on the edge of Steve's desk, "Okay, so we're doing this without Doris. What's our plan? And DON'T argue with me, I'm going with you and I'm sure Chin will say the same thing"

Steve sighed heavily and sat forward with his hands folded, "I don't want to put you guys in danger"  
Danny replied softly, "And we appreciate that but there's no way around it. Buddy, we're family and we're all in this together and there's no time to argue about it alright? We love you and we love Catherine and let's work together to get her home okay?"

"Okay….thank you…" Tears welled in his eyes as again looked at his beaten and bound girlfriend, "He's an animal Danny"  
Danny took a deep breath, "She's tough Steve, she'll hang in 'til we can get to her"  
"I know what he's capable of…..I've been there and now she's at his mercy because of me"  
"It's not because of you Steven. She knew about everything and she chose to be with you, just like we choose to be"  
Steve's gaze met his partners and with a look of steely determination he stated "I'm going to kill him Danny"  
The Jersey detective reached out and the men grasped hands as he replied, "Not if I get to him first partner"

Steve then added, "I don't want to let Denning in on this"  
"That shouldn't be a problem. We don't have any active cases open right now. It's Wednesday and our last day of work is tomorrow. Just leave him a message that we're taking a couple extra days off"

"Yeah, I can do that"  
As he pulled out his cellphone, Danny asked "Who are you calling?"  
"Back-up….."

******* SO? I'd love to hear you initial thoughts! I promise you there will lots of whump…both physical and emotional to come so I hope you enjoy! *******

******* TONIGHT ON TNT – the final two episodes of Season 1 air - come on 5-0 fans, let's get those ratings up! Also, tomorrow's new episode on CBS looks fantastic! Hope you all watch! *******


	2. Chapter 2

******* Thank you for all the initial reviews, each and every one is greatly appreciated! *******

Chin arrived bearing coffee and donuts as Steve was on the phone.  
Danny looked up at him, "He's talking to Wade Gutches"  
"Oh….so what do we know?"  
Danny filled him in and as Steve hung up he said, "Wade and Jacks are on their way"  
Danny inquired "He's not going to call Joe?"  
"No, he won't…" Turning to Chin he said, "Hey buddy, thanks for coming in and thanks for the coffee"  
"Of course. So Danny tells me we're going to Phuket. How many tickets should I book?"  
"Five flying out and six returning…..we're not coming home without her"  
Chin smiled softly, "You got it boss"

As Chin moved to the couch at the side of the room to book the flight, Danny asked "So you still haven't filled me in in how we're going to do this?"  
"He's holding her in a deserted warehouse on the Island. He's going to have people watching us Danny, I've got to go in alone"  
"Steve, there is no way in hell that I'm letting that happen"  
Steve's voice began to rise and the fear was evident in his voice, "Listen Danny. I am not going to jeopardize Catherine's life. He wants me, he's going to get me!"  
"What are you saying? You're acting like this is a suicide mission. Do you hear yourself?"  
The SEAL closed his eyes and Danny placed his hand on his arm adding, "Relax Steve….I know you're scared but you're not in this alone and we're going to get her out of there"

"I'm fine. I promise you Danny, I am more focused than I've ever been" Blinking away tears he turned ad asked, "How's it coming along Chin?"  
"It's a fourteen and a half hour flight. We can catch a flight at two o'clock this afternoon and that will get us into Phuket at 8:00 AM"  
"Good….book 'em buddy"

Danny then squeezed Steve's forearm and said, "When are Wade and Jacks coming?"  
"They'll be here within the hour"  
"Okay, so let's sit down and try to figure out what we're going to do about this"  
Steve moved back behind his desk and Danny sat facing him.

Steve pulled out a map of Phuket saying, "I've been to Phuket three times and I believe the warehouse district he's holding her at is here….."  
Pointing to an area on the waterfront the men began formulating a plan…

A few hours later the five men were on a Hawaiian Airlines flight heading to Thailand. Danny and Chin sat across the aisle from the three SEALS, watching in awe as the men strategically finalized the details of their plan. Danny was extremely grateful that Wade and Jacks had joined the effort. He knew that they would never have been able to rescue Steve from Wo-Fat's clutches when he was being held in North Korea without the help of these men. Knowing his partner as he did, he knew that he was going to do whatever necessary to save Catherine and he definitely felt more at ease knowing these two amazing men would be going in with them. He couldn't help but notice how much calmer and focused Steve had become since they arrived. They were all trained to handle these missions and it was apparent how they fed off each other even though they had never actually served together as a unit…they truly were 'brothers in arms'.

Danny turned to Chin, "Ever feel a little inadequate brother?"  
Chin chuckled, "Yeah I hear you, but at least they're on our side"  
"Amen Chin, amen"

Once they arrived in Phuket they rented an SUV under Steve's alias, 'Philip Marshall' and then using their GPS they made their way towards the warehouse district ready to implement their plan.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

When they were about two miles from the site they dropped Wade and Jacks off onto the side of the road and the men soon disappeared from view into the highly wooded area. Chin then drove them off the road concealing the vehicle in high brush. Steve began handing the weapons he had prepared up to his two friends in the front seat.

"Are you guys ready?"  
Danny and Chin both replied in unison, "Absolutely"  
Tension filled the car as the seriousness of the situation at hand was realized by them all.  
Steve's eyes moved from one man to the other as he said solemnly, "I don't know what we're going to face in there…"  
Danny then said, "We're going to get her out of there Steve and we'll all be on the plane heading home soon"  
Chin smiled and added, "We're all good brah, let's take care of this son-of-a-bitch for good this time"  
Steve grinned and said softly, "Thank you both" His voice cracked slightly, "I can't lose her guys…. I've loved her for so long and I've been so unfair to her"

Danny asked "What do mean by that?"  
"She's stuck by me for so long, for so many years. She's helped me get through so many personal losses over the last ten years…..and what have I done for her?"

"You've loved her buddy"  
"I was finally going to do it…and now…..now it might be too late"  
Danny said softly, "What are you talking about Steve?"  
Steve closed his eyes and sighed, "I was finally going to do the right thing and ask her to marry me..."  
Danny shook his head saying, "Really? Wow…so are you changing your mind now or something? Steve, we're going to get her out and you'll be able to make good on that"

Steve replied, "What partner? You're not going to tell me never to get married?"  
"Are you kidding? If I tell you that, Catherine will kick my ass!"  
Chin chuckled, "Yes she will brother!" He then reached out and grasped Steve's forearm, "Steve, we're happy you've made that decision. We all love Catherine"  
Danny smiled, "Yes we do and we're going to get her back safely and you have to believe that"

At that moment Steve's radio crackled and Wade Gutches voice sounded, "Grey Fox to Smooth Dog, do you hear me?"  
Steve replied, "I hear you Grey Fox, over"  
"We have the warehouse in sight. Heat sensors show four bodies inside and three outside the perimeter of the building. We're in place and ready to move"  
"Roger that Grey Fox, we're on the move, over"  
Steve then stated, "Let's roll boys"  
As he sat back, Chin pulled back onto the road and they moved towards the warehouse.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin parked off the side of road half a mile from the building.  
As Danny and Steve exited the vehicle Chin said, "Be careful guys"  
Steve responded, "Listen in and we'll be ready to evacuate soon"  
Chin watched as the men disappeared into the heavily wooded area following a dirt road towards their destination. They both wore body armor and carried automatic weapons. They had implanted a tracking device under the skin on Steve's lower back and both men wore microscopic wires on the insides of their shirt collars.

As they walked on, Danny spoke softly "Can you hear me Chin"  
"Loud and clear brother, Steve?"  
"I'm here, testing…."  
Chin responded, "I've got good sound on both of you…Godspeed brothers"

They walked in silence for a short time before Steve said, "Danno promise me something will you?"  
Looking at his partner, he said "That depends Steve….."  
They both stopped walking and turning to face each other Steve said, "Whatever happens in there, I need you to follow my lead and do what I ask. The ONLY thing that matters is that we get Catherine out of there safely, do you hear me? That's all that matters"

"What are you planning on doing Steve?"  
"I'm ending this Danny. One way or another, I'm ending this"  
Steve resumed walking and sighing deeply, Danny followed him.

As they neared the warehouse, the door opened and two Asian men came towards them with guns drawn.  
The larger of the two hollered out, "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"  
Steve called back, "Where's Catherine?"  
"I SAID DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW!"  
Looking at his partner, Steve said "Do it Danny"  
In sync the two men laid their weapons onto the ground.  
"Now drop your sidearms and then get on your knees and put your hands on your head " Doing as they were instructed Wo-Fat's henchmen then patted them down and then shoving the butts of their weapons into the men's backs they stood and walked slowly into the warehouse.

Steve's eyes scoured the surroundings as they were guided into the building. There were rows of steel pallets, some empty, some filled with boxes. As they moved amongst the rows of pallets towards the back of the building Steve again asked, "Where is Catherine?"  
His question was met with a sharp blow to the side of his face with the butt of a gun.  
The blow staggered him slightly and Danny instinctively reached out to steady him causing the two thugs to step back and cock their weapons.

Suddenly the voice of Wo-Fat called out "STOP"  
His men dropped their weapons to their side and all four turned their attention towards Wo-Fat as he stepped in front of them.  
He stared at the two men for several seconds before saying, "I'm disappointed in you Commander McGarrett. I feel my instructions were quite simple but this does not appear to be Doris"

"Where's Catherine you son-of-a-bitch?"  
"I told you that I wanted Doris"  
"And I TOLD YOU I don't know where she is. Now, bring me to Catherine"  
Without saying anything else Wo-Fat turned and the others all followed him.

As they rounded the pallet, Catherine came into view and without hesitating both Steve and Danny raced to her side.

******** MUCH MORE TO FOLLOW, I hope you're enjoying and I love it if you review! ********


	3. Chapter 3

"**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage"**

She was now dressed and as Steve untied the gag from her mouth Danny worked on freeing her hands and feet.  
Tears dampened her cheeks as he took her face in his hands and spoke to her lovingly, "It's okay baby, it's okay." He kissed her gently, whispering "Oh God he hurt you…..I'm so sorry"

"I'm fine honey….…..oh God Steve, why did you come? He's going to hurt you"  
Steve smiled as he replied softly, "All that matters is that you're okay. I love you Cath and he'll never be able to hurt you again….I promise you" Wanting to assure that Chin stayed away, he whispered softly, "Stand down Chin…...stand down"

Danny had stepped protectively in front of his partner as he consoled his lover.  
After several moments he reached his hand back, laying it on Steve's shoulder as Wo-Fat stepped towards them.

As Steve stood, pulling Catherine up into his arms Wo-Fat spoke, "As you can see, she is alive. And now your girlfriend and your partner may leave, but they will take a message with them to your Mother" He tossed a burner phone to Danny, "I will call you at noon on Sunday to tell you where to bring Doris. If you do not bring her to me by noon next Tuesday, the sins of the Mother will be visited upon the Son. Do you understand me Detective Williams?"

"I do"  
"You have two minutes to tell your hero goodbye"  
As Wo-Fat stepped a few feet back and spoke to his men, Steve held Cath tightly as he looked into his partner's eyes and spoke firmly, "Danny you take her out of here, and about my Mother...you don't do it brother do you hear me. No matter what happens to me, you don't do it" Steve reached out and grabbed Danny's hand and wanting to get a message to Chin as well he added, "This is the way it has to be Danny. You and Chin take care of all my girls. I need you to promise me brother….you take care of my girls"

Danny slipped the phone into his pocket and his voice choked with emotion as he squeezed Steve's hand and said softly, "I promise Steve"

The reality of what was happening and what the men were saying sunk in to Cath and she grew weak in Steve's arms, "What are you saying Steve? We're not leaving you here to be killed"

Steve took her face into his hands and he whispered, "Catherine you have to do what I'm telling you now. You have to trust me" He smiled and added, "You go with Danny now. I'll be alright sweetheart. I'm going take care of this once and for all. This bastard is never going to hurt anyone I care about again. Cath, I love you and I'm sorry that I didn't always show it"

She sobbed, "Oh God Steve…please"  
"Ssshhhhhhhhh, it's okay" He kissed her gently and turned to Danny, "Now get her out of here partner"  
Danny said softly, "Steve….we'll be back for you"  
Steve smiled "I know"  
Wo-Fat then spoke, "I need Detective Williams and Miss Rollins to step aside now"  
Catherine was sobbing as she said, "No…no... Steve….I love you"  
He kissed her cheek as he positioned her into Danny's arms and said. "Danny, take her….please"

Staring at Wo-Fat and his two men who had their weapons pointed at them, Danny pulled her with him as he took several steps back from Steve.  
Wo-Fat then spoke firmly, "Detective Williams, you will stay here until my men tell you that you can leave, do you understand?"

As Danny glanced at Steve, the SEAL smiled and nodded to him saying, "It's all good Danny. I love you both very much"  
Danny said softly, "I love you too partner"  
Wo-Fat then repeated, "Do you understand me Detective Williams?"  
Danny replied firmly, "I understand. Now you understand this, if you hurt him I will kill you, you son-of-a-bitch"  
"The Commander's fate is totally up to you Detective. Now bring me Doris McGarrett"

One of the thugs handed his automatic weapon to his boss and moving over to Steve he handcuffed him.  
Wo-Fat then moved to his side saying, "Now I expect no trouble from you Steve"  
Steve smirked, "I wouldn't think of it"  
Pushing the large gun into the SEAL's side he said, "Move"

As Steve began to walk away Catherine called out through her tears, "No Steve….."  
He glanced over his shoulder to see Danny holding her back as he tried to console her. He smiled softly as he watched the two people he loved most in the world and his eyes never left them until he rounded the corner of a pallet and they disappeared from his sight.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Wade contacted Chin over the radio. "Chin, we're seeing movement inside and outside the building. What are you hearing?"  
"Steve is being separated from the others. They're letting Danny and Cath go. Steve's told us to stand down"

Inside the building Wo-Fat pushed Steve quickly through the narrow rows of pallets towards the back of the warehouse where another one of Wo-Fats men was standing in front of an opened trapdoor in the floor.  
His henchman handed him a scanner which he ran across Steve's body. It beeped as it detected the wire on Steve's collar and he ripped the SEAL's vest and shirt from his body, tossing them to the floor.

In the SUV, Chin listened in. He heard Steve being separated from Danny and Cath and he listened as Steve's microphone went dead.

Chin called to Wade over the radio, "Wade, Steve's microphone just went dead. What are you seeing?"  
"We've got four heat sources in the middle of the building, probably Danny, Cath and two hostiles. Three heat sources are near the rear of the building, leaving two hostiles still guarding the perimeter. We're moving in Chin"

The two SEAL's moved with amazing speed and efficiency slipping silently behind the two men guarding the door to the warehouse and cutting their throats. After confirming that the heat sources were still in the same positions they stealthfully moved into the building. As they were moving amongst the pallets Jacks told him, "The three heat sources from the rear of the building have disappeared Wade"

Nodding to Jacks he said, "Let's go brother"  
As Wade took a position behind a pallet about thirty feet from Danny, Catherine and their two captors, Brad Jacks made his way quietly through the pallets to the other side of the room. When he was in position, Wade gave the cue and in unison the two men stepped from their cover firing. As the first shots rang out Danny instinctively threw his arms over Catherine's head as he pulled her down to the ground and covered her body with his.

It was over in seconds as the SEAL's bullets dropped the two men with deadly accuracy.  
Wade called out, "Both suspects are down! Danny? Cath? Are you two okay?"  
"WE'RE GOOD!" As Danny helped Catherine to her feet she winced "Catherine, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine Danny…..we have to get to Steve!"  
Brad had confirmed that both the perps were dead and as the SEAL's led the way, the four made their way to the back of the warehouse.

As the trap door came into view, Catherine cried out "Oh my God. Where did they take him?"  
As they neared the opening Danny's heart sunk as his eyes fell on Steve's shirt lying on the ground… and bloodied. On top of the light blue shirt was the ear piece Steve had been wearing…and the tracking device that had been implanted, and now obviously cut from Steve's lower back.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Wo-Fat had led the way down through an underground tunnel which led to an exit near a frontage road where a van was parked. As Wo-Fat opened the back of the van, his henchman struck Steve on the back of the head with his gun. The two men then tossed the unconscious and still handcuffed man into the vehicle and they drove from the scene.  
******************

Back in the warehouse after arming Danny, Wade and Jacks lowered themselves down into the tunnel.  
As Danny took hold of Catherine's arm and guided her to a nearby chair, he spoke to Chin.  
"Chin, Steve's gone. Wo-Fat had an escape tunnel built. Wade and Jenks have gone after them"  
"The tracking device isn't working Danny, I can't locate him"  
"I know…..Chin, that animal cut it from his body"  
"Shit…...how's Catherine?"  
"I'm checking her out now. Can you bring in the first aid kit?"  
"I'm on my way brother"

The fear in Catherine's eyes was evident and Danny could tell that she had been through a horrible ordeal.  
He spoke to her softly, "Catherine, we're going to get him back"  
"Danny…why? Why did you let him do that? Wo-Fat's going to kill him, you know that" She began to sob as she continued, "Why did you let him go?"

Danny leaned in and she placed her head onto his shoulder. As she sobbed, he stroked her hair and with his eyes closed his thoughts moved to his friend. _'She's right…I know that. If we don't find Steve soon, Wo-Fat WILL kill him. Five days…..he gave us five days to bring Doris to him. He said he wouldn't kill him before then, but I know that fucking animal will torture him…He'll torture him again, like he did in North Korea. Please God, watch over Steve'_

He choked back his own tears as he separated from Cath, "Catherine, I'm sorry. I promised him….. God, he loves you so much, don't you know that? With everything he's gone through in his life he couldn't handle losing you…..not you. He's been terrified since Wo-Fat contacted him and he's been running on adrenaline and pure instinct to get us here, to save you"

"If we don't find him now, Wo-Fat will kill him Danny!"  
Danny sighed and replied emotionally, "I know that Catherine. God, I know that. We WILL find him, I promise you"

******** Much more to follow, I hope you're enjoying and as always I'd love to hear what you think. Reviews are the only way we know you like our stories (or not!) - and all reviews give motivation for writers to keep writing, so THANK YOU! ********


	4. Chapter 4

******* PLEASE BE FOREWARNED THAT THIS CHAPTER INCULDES SCENES OF TORTURE *******

Danny placed his hands on her shoulders, "Catherine, I need to check you over"  
"I'm fine Danny"  
He smiled warmly, "That's good, but let me make sure okay? Steve will kill me if I don't take care you and you know that"  
She smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek, "Okay"

Chin arrived and kneeling next to the chair he opened up the first aid kit and then he handed her a bottle of water.  
"Thank you Chin"  
"You're welcome, did he hurt you?"  
"He hit me a few times, and he cut me….my chest. But I'm okay. We can't waste time guys, we have to find Steve"

They all turned as Wade and Jacks reappeared up through the trapdoor.  
Danny called out, "What did you find?"  
"The tunnel led to a frontage road and there are fresh tire tracks pulling out onto the road and heading south"  
Danny ran a hand over his face stating dejectedly, "Damn it"  
Catherine said softly, "Oh my God, how are we going to find him?"  
Brad Jacks then spoke, "I know the area pretty well. I've been here several times. For the next forty to fifty miles south of here there are waterfront homes. We can run a search of homeowners and target in on any rental properties"

Chin shook his head, "That sounds like our best option"  
Wade grinned as he replied, "Actually our best option is Steve himself…"  
Catherine asked, "You mean him escaping?"  
"He's the best SEAL I've ever known and he knows we weren't in position to follow him"  
Danny said softly, "He's on his own….and he knows it"  
Wade added, "It's not the first time he's been on his own and nobody is better at handling something like this than he is"

Chin then went out to grab his laptop from the SUV while Wade and Jacks went to pull the dead bodies into the warehouse and out of view.  
As they left Danny turned his attention back to Catherine. "Let me take a look at your cut while they're gone"  
She pulled the collar of her bloodstained shirt down giving him access to clean the wound.  
As he washed the long gash, applied ointment to it and began to bandage it he said, "It doesn't look too bad Cath, it clotted well. I don't think you need stitches, it should heal fine"

"Good, thank you Danny…..for everything"  
"You're welcome"  
She then said softly, "I'm so scared for him Danny…what is Wo-Fat going to do to him?"  
"Hey, hey stop okay. Wade's right. If anybody can get himself out of this, it's Steve and we'll do everything we can to find him" Danny's voice choked with emotion as he added, "We all love him too sweetheart"

"I know you do Danny, and Steve knows it too"  
Danny smiled softly, "Let me look at that cheek now"  
As he touched the gash on her horribly bruised cheek she winced, "I'm sorry Catherine"  
"It's okay"  
"This is going to need to be stitched"  
"Okay, do it"  
"We can get you to an ER"  
"Don't be silly Daniel"  
He grinned at her, "Daniel! You're sounding like Steve, you know that?" At his words she began to shake and tears streaked down her cheeks.  
He tenderly wiped her cheek with his thumb and said softly, "Come here" She leaned in and buried her face into his chest as he tried to comfort her.

Chin and the others returned to find Danny holding the sobbing woman in his arms.  
The moved to a table a few feet away and began their computer search as Danny continued to soothe the distraught woman. "It's going to be okay Catherine…get it all out, we've got work to do"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

When Steve came to the first sensation that overwhelmed him was the cold. He was freezing and his body was shivering. As his eyes slowly opened he realized that he had been stripped naked and he was hanging off the ground. He scoured his surroundings and he appeared to be in a basement or cellar. It was damp and musty and the smell of mold was intense. His head was throbbing and having had several before, he was certain he had a concussion. He glanced down at his feet which were tied together with a fairly thin rope and were barely touching the ground. Then looking upward he saw that he was hanging by the same thin rope that bound his feet. His wrists were tied tightly together and the rope was draped over narrow water pipes that ran across the room's ceiling. His brain was hazy as he tried to plot his escape. He was fairly certain that his team had not been able to follow them and he knew he was on his own. Had he not been knocked unconscious, he would have known that he was now being held in the root cellar of a Seaside mansion less than ten miles from the warehouse. There were no windows in the dark, dank room and it was dimly lit by a single light bulb hanging only a few feet from his head.

As he struggled against his restraints Wo-Fats voice came from behind him.  
"Do not struggle Steve, it will only bring you pain and discomfort" Steve's eyes trained on his nemesis, as Wo-Fat moved in front of him. He was holding an electric prod, tapping it into the palm of his hand as he spoke "Speaking of pain and discomfort I believe some of that needs to be applied. I gave you simple instructions Steve and you chose not to follow them. You must pay for that"

With that, he applied the prod to Steve's bare chest.  
Instinctively the SEAL tried to swing his body back and away from the device that was jolting him with electrical volts. He whimpered in pain but refused to cry out. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back attempting to take his mind far from the pain. His lack of response infuriated Wo-Fat and he continued to hit him time after time in the chest, abdomen and ribcage with the prod. Eventually the frustrated captor became even more sadistic and as he hollered out, "YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE DORIS IS OR YOU WILL DIE HERE!" he applied the electric prod to Steve's lower back directly onto the open and bleeding wound where he had cut out the tracking device. Steve cried out in tortured pain as the device was applied to his sensitive flesh and in moments the pain overwhelmed him and he passed out.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

It took quite a while for Catherine to pull herself together but eventually she separated from Danny's grasp and wiping her eyes she said softly, "I'm sorry Danny…I'm ready now…no more tears, we need to find him"

He smiled at her and said "That a girl. We need to get your cheek stitched first"  
"Okay"  
He called over to Wade, "Hey Gutches, could you give me a hand here for a minute?"  
Wade joined them, smiling warmly at Catherine "How are you doing?"  
She nodded, "I'm okay Wade, thank you so much for coming for me"  
"Of course. We would do anything for Steve and now we need to find him"  
Danny then said, "First though, I need help stitching this wound on her cheek"

Wade gently placed his hand on Catherine's chin as he examined the gash, "No, I don't think we should stitch this here. Her flesh is too bruised and tender. Do you have any butterfly bandages in that kit?"

Rifling through, Danny said "Yeah, there are a few here…good idea buddy"  
"Sure"  
As Danny cleaned and bandaged the cut he asked, "So how are you guys coming over there?"  
"Good. We're narrowing down the rental homes. We're going to start with a radius of twenty miles and work our way out"  
Danny then said, "That's good. We'll have Chin and Cath stay here"  
Catherine interrupted him, "Whoa, whoa….no way Danny, I'm going out looking for him"  
"Cath think about it. Every home out here is centered in highly wooded areas. If he escapes on his own he's going to use the surroundings to his advantage and try to get back here, and we may not see him. He's going to expect one of us to be waiting here for him"

She nodded, "Okay fine, Chin can stay and I'll go with you. Danny, I need to be out there looking. I'm fine…"  
Wade interceded, "Catherine, you come with me and Brad and Danny can team up"  
Danny then added, "Okay, I'm good with that. Are we ready to go?"  
Wade shook his head, "Yup…let's go find our boy"

Moments later with a list of addresses and their GPS the four were in the SUV and on the frontage road heading South….

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve came to a short time later as the pain from the electric volts pulled him back to consciousness. He caught the moan in his throat as his eyes opened and Wo-Fat again stood in front of him grinning.  
"Welcome back Steve. Are you ready for more?"  
"I can take whatever you can dish out you son-of-a-bitch"  
"Really? I can tell you Steve, I've only just begun. Why do you protect Doris as you do? She left you, she ABANDONED you and your sister! And your Father? How can you protect her after she betrayed him so?"

"Don't you dare talk about my Father you bastard! YOU killed him! You killed him and I would rather die than see you kill my Mother!"  
Wo-Fat's evil laughter echoed off the walls of the dingy room and as his eyes met Steve's he said, "She's still lying to you isn't she?"

"What in the hell are you talking about? She's told me everything. She told me about the mission. She killed your Father because she had no choice. He would have killed her….she had NO CHOICE! She left us to keep us safe. She hid from you for twenty years…..she lost everything…WE lost everything because of you, and I WILL kill you!"

"I told you that you could not handle the whole truth and it's clear to me that you still don't even KNOW the whole truth. Maybe once you hear everything…..your feelings about protecting your beloved Mother may change"

"What in the hell are you talking about?..."

******* MUCH MORE TO FOLLOW – what else is Doris hiding from Steve? The answers come next ***** Also, the story is getting lots of views, but not many reviews? I hope you're enjoying it? *******


	5. Chapter 5

******* Here comes Wo-Fat's revelation…..I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading *******

Wo-Fat began to pace back and forth in front of Steve.  
The SEAL waited to hear what this animal was going to tell him. Doris and Joe had come clean to him….hadn't they?_  
'Nothing he says is going to be news to me? I've heard everything, haven't I? Doris can't still be lying to me...?_

His blood ran cold as Wo-Fat said "Did Doris tell you about our partnership?"  
"What do you mean, your 'partnership'?"

Wo-Fat smiled evilly as he said, "I respect you Steve. What you have done in the honor of your Country is admirable and before you die, you have a right to know the whole truth. Your Mother helped me escape from your Government during a drug bust in Oahu. Your Mother killed a fellow agent to make that happen"

"You're lying…..my Mother was a good agent who served her Country honorably. She would never do that! YOU'RE LYING YOU FILTHY SON-OF-A-BITCH"  
"I told you Steve that you would not able to handle the truth, the whole truth!"  
"Why would she do that? What you're telling me makes no sense"  
Wo-Fat's eyes met Steve's as he continued, "I was fifteen years old when Paula Shelburne killed my Father. Unbeknownst to her, I watched the events unfold from my bedroom window. When I took over my Father's cartel I began my search to bring her to justice. When I went to Hawaii on cartel business and the CIA used Paula, under the alias of Maggie Dunlap to attempt to take me down, I recognized her immediately. I confronted her and I should have killed her then, but I didn't"

"Why didn't you?"  
"I was nineteen years old and trying to prove to the organization's elders that I could run the business. I was determined to make a name for myself in the American drug market. Shortly after my first meeting with Doris and Puhihale I let her know that I recognized her and that I knew she was Shelburne. Her cover was blown and she was scared. I told her that if she worked with me, when it was over I would leave her alone to live in peace"

"And she believed that?"  
"She was desperate Steve. She wanted the chance to be free, she wanted to raise her family without constantly looking over her shoulder and I offered her that hope"

"So what did she do?"  
"The other Agent involved in the bust never suspected a thing. Doris kept me a step ahead of the Feds at all times. Before my cartel could fully execute our plan though, she let me know that the CIA was planning my takedown. The next day your Mother used my weapon and as Puhihale sat at a table with me 'finalizing' the terms of our deal, she pulled the weapon and shot him in the chest. We staged the scene and I shot her in the shoulder so they wouldn't suspect her involvement"

Steve closed his eyes and asked "So your agreement was to let her live in peace…..yet you came back fourteen years later"  
"Yes, I did…..You can say I changed my mind. I wasn't a nineteen year old confused kid anymore and after all those years I had decided she needed to pay. She was given fourteen years of peace"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The SUV carrying Steve's team stopped a few feet past the long winding driveway that led up to the first rental property on their list. This was an affluent area with all the beach homes backing up to the Indian Ocean. The long driveways were all about half a mile off the frontage road and they were all surrounded by dense woods which would allow team to approach the homes discreetly. They were unsure as to the amount of backup Wo-Fat had on hand and Wade reminded them to move with extreme caution.

Danny and Brad exited the SUV and once they had disappeared from view, Wade continued driving to the next property.  
As planned, Chin had remained at the warehouse and he was in communication with both Danny and Wade via earpieces.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Down in the cellar Steve stared at the monster before him. The pain in his arms was quickly becoming unbearable, as being unable to place his feet firmly on the ground, his shoulders were bearing his entire body's weight. He could feel blood run down his forearms as the ropes had begun to cut into his wrists. He could no longer feel his hands as they had long ago gone numb. The open wound on his back was throbbing and his head hurt horribly. He was having a hard time processing everything that Wo-Fat was telling him and he asked, "Even if everything you're saying is true, why did you let her go a few months ago, when you had her cornered?"

Wo-Fat looked into his eyes, "As I said Steve, you have a right to know everything. Your Mother can be a very convincing woman. We stood in that bedroom with our guns trained on each other and I was seconds from pulling the trigger when she pointed her gun downward and fired three shots into the ground. She then tossed her gun onto the bed and looking at me she said that her life was over and that I had won. She pleaded with me to shoot her. I have never before felt sympathy for anyone I had targeted, but her reaction caused me to hesitate momentarily. Her gunshots drew the attention of Miss Rollins and I heard her drawing near. In that split second I chose to leave... and to allow her to live"

Steve sneered at him, "That was mighty big of you. So why do you want her dead now? What's changed?"  
"Last month my Mother died. On her deathbed she made me promise that I would find and kill the American responsible for killing her husband. I feel I have dishonored my family by allowing Doris to live. I have no choice in this and as I have stated, you will tell me where I can find her or you will pay for her sins"

Steve's voice remained calm and steady as he said, "I've told you the truth, I don't know where she is"  
"And I do not believe you Steve" As those words left his mouth he again placed the electric prod against Steve's bare chest and stomach. He repeated the act several times until again the SEAL slipped into unconsciousness.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The team spent the rest of the day conducting surveillance of the rental homes, unfortunately finding nothing.

As dusk approached, Wade and Catherine picked up Danny and Brad and then he suggested that they head back to the warehouse for the night.

Danny said, "We shouldn't quit yet Wade"  
Catherine agreed, "We can't stop…we have to find him"  
Wade smiled softly, "Guys, I agree we have to find him but we're all jetlagged and we need to rest. I think we should stop at a sporting goods store to pick up more ammo and some sleeping bags, get some food and then get back to the warehouse"

Seeing the concern on Danny and Catherine's faces he added, "Hey guys, he's going to be alright. He's as tough as they come…..you know that. We're going to be no good to him if we're exhausted and make mistakes. Tomorrow's going to be a long day and we need to be rested"

From the back seat Danny nodded his head and said softly, "He's right Cath"  
Catherine replied quietly, "Okay" and then she turned her head from the others and looked out the window as Wade pulled out onto the frontage road.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

When Steve came to he was alone in the pitch black cellar.  
The single light had been shut off and he struggled against the ropes that bound him.  
As his mind focused, the reality of everything Wo-Fat had told him began to sink in.  
The truth….the whole fucking truth…his Mother had killed another agent. Oh God, could this be true? Could the woman who gave birth to him have done this monstrous thing? She was a CIA Agent for God's sake. She served her country…and yet she had turned on her own partner and killed him?

He remembered as a teenager seeing pictures of himself as a toddler with his Mother and her arm was in a sling.  
He had asked her what had happened and she had told him she had fallen and broken her shoulder.  
His body shook as he was freezing cold and in severe pain. Tears began to slip down his cheeks as Wo-Fats words replayed in his mind. Doris killed Jimmy Puhihale….….

He closed his eyes tightly and thought, _'Oh God, she murdered Jimmy Puhilale' _as tortured sobs racked his aching body.

******* I should be able to post at least two chapters this weekend. I hope you're enjoying and I'd love to hear your thoughts so far! *******


	6. Chapter 6

******* This chapter contains scenes of violence and torture *******

It was dark when the group arrived back at the warehouse.  
They sat around the table and ate deli sandwiches and chips while they planned out their moves for tomorrow.  
They had ten rental homes they needed to check out and they were all exhausted.

Although none of them believed that Wo-Fat would return to the warehouse, to be safe they decided to take turns staying awake. Wade and Chin were going to take the first four-hour shift standing guard and then they would wake Danny and Brad. Before Catherine could even argue with the men, Danny said "Cath, don't even say it…you need to sleep. You've been through a horrible ordeal and you need to rest. We've got this okay?"

She looked into the eyes of each of the men, and nodding her head she said softly, "Thank you all for everything you've done"  
Danny stepped to Catherine and embraced her as the others placed the sleeping bags onto the floor and moments later as Wade and Chin watched over them, they were soon sleeping.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050**

A few miles down the road Wo-Fat and his henchman sat in the kitchen of the mansion having left their captive alone in the darkened cellar. The house belonged to businessman Fumio Sakura. Sakura had been a friend of Wo-Fats' Father since their teen years and his home was always open to his 'nephew'. Sakura was in Japan on business and he was totally unaware of the criminal activity occurring at his Oceanside mansion.

Wo-Fat had decided to keep very few of his cartel family involved in this personal mission of his and it was now clear to him that his four men at the warehouse had either been killed or captured. When Detective Williams had arrived with McGarrett he knew that they probably had additional back-up surrounding the warehouse and he had transitioned quickly to his Plan B and evacuated with McGarrett. The plan had called for his men to secure the warehouse and then meet up with him at the house…..but they had separated hours ago. Time was now an issue. He knew how dedicated Catherine and Williams were to McGarrett and if his men had been captured, one of them could give up his location. He had been thinking about this and he knew he had to move to Plan C because he couldn't risk being captured.

Steve McGarrett would have to die. He would have to pay for the sins of his Mother. As he moved to the counter and prepared the poison that would end the Commander's life, he prayed that with the death of her beloved son Doris McGarrett would feel the pain and torment that he had felt since she had taken his Father from him.

He would still find Doris and he would kill her, but that would have to wait…  
She would know that he would return to finish her off and while she waited for their final showdown she would be tortured by the knowledge that she had not only been responsible for her husband's death, but now also her son's.

After writing the letter to his true target, he picked up the syringe and made his way back outside to the root cellar.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050**

In the cellar Steve had been struggling with everything he had in him trying to free his hands. His left wrist was bleeding badly as the rope had cut through his skin. He also continued to constantly wiggle his feet and he could feel the ropes around his ankles had begun to loosen.

He stopped moving as the door above opened and Wo-Fat descended down the steps.  
As the light came on, Steve squinted and stared at his captor.

Wo-Fat looked at him coldly saying, "You have one final chance Steve…..no more games. Where can I find Doris?"  
"I told you, I don't know…..and even if I did, I would never tell you"  
Wo-Fat smirked before saying, "I believe you Steve, and because of that continuing here is futile. I have written a letter for your Mother that I will leave here. She WILL die because of what she did, but until I can get to her I will assure that her life is a living hell. The worst thing I can do to Doris at this point is to kill you. She will now have to live with the reality that you died because of her actions. She will be tortured with that fact until the day she dies and when her day comes, she will again be begging me to kill her and this time I will oblige"

Steve's eyes then moved to Wo-Fats hand and the syringe he held. He pulled at his horribly pained shoulders as Wo-Fat motioned to his thug who began to pummel Steve's chest and abdomen with his fists. Wo-Fat stood back and watched as blow after blow reigned onto Steve. After a dozen body shots, the large man struck Steve across the jaw with such force that his head snapped back. The beating went on for more than ten minutes before Wo-Fat instructed the man to cut Steve down.

As the rope was cut Steve fell to the ground and as he gasped for air Wo-Fat brutally yanked his arms down in front of him. Steve cried out in pain as his left shoulder was pulled out of socket.  
"OH FFUCK…."  
Wo-Fat then turned to his thug saying, "Hold him"  
Steve was naked, tied and helpless as Wo-Fat plunged the needle into his hip. Steve felt a horrible burning sensation as the liquid entered his body and began to spread.

"What in the hell was that? Tell me what in the hell you gave me"  
"I've poisoned you Steve"  
"With what?"  
"What does it matter? You will die and that is all you need to know"  
"You said I deserved to know everything"  
Wo-Fat grinned evilly, "Fine Steve…you will die from ricin poisoning. As you know, there is no cure for this. You will bleed internally and your organs will fail. It will be slow and very painful and I am certain that your devoted friends will give Doris all the details of your demise"

As his henchman continued to hold the SEAL firmly to the cement floor Wo-Fat untied his feet. He then attached a leg iron and chain around his ankle and secured the chain around a nearby gas pipe. Wo-Fat then said coldly, "I am leaving the letter for Doris and the key to free you on that table over there" He pointed to a table about sixty feet away and then he continued, "I have taken your partners number from your cellphone and I will call him in half an hour with your location. You are not a bad man McGarrett, but your Mother is bad and unfortunately you must pay for that"

Motioning to his man to leave Wo-Fat then moved to the table, setting down the letter and key.  
Steve had fought through the pain and had rolled over onto his right side. As Wo-Fat reached the bottom of the steps Steve called out, "This doesn't end with my death. MY TEAM WILL KILL YOU, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"  
The evil man replied "For their sake, you had better tell them not to search for me…good bye Steve"

As he heard the cellar door close above him, Steve gently eased back onto his back.  
He moaned softly, "Shit McGarrett…"  
His mind was racing as he stared up at the ceiling, _'Ricin…damn it, ricin…..this is not going to be easy. I've seen victims who have inhaled ricin and died due to respiratory collapse. I know the symptoms from ingestion and they sure aren't pretty. I've never heard of it being injected though...damn it" _

A tear slipped down his cheek and he closed his eyes. He was freezing cold and God he hurt. His head and shoulder were throbbing, his back hurt, his wrists and ribs hurt. His hip hurt horribly at the incision site and his legs, groin area and abdomen were burning as the poison moved though his body. Wo-Fat said he was going to contact Danny and he believed him. This animal found a perverse satisfaction with human suffering and the fact that he wanted him to die in the midst of his friends, so they would have to watch him suffer, was yet another sign of that perversion.

He knew he had to try to escape on his own though. He knew that ricin symptoms begin to appear within four to six hours, and that death could occur as soon as thirty-six hours after exposure. He had noted that the chain holding him was only about six feet long and he wasn't going to be able to reach anything. He had to free his hands and feet which meant first he had to set his shoulder.

He screamed in pain and his breathing was rapid as he rolled onto his side again, "Come on McGarrett…do it"  
He was shaking with pain and after sucking in two deep breaths he threw himself back onto the hard, cement floor. His guttural scream echoed off the walls of the small room and his head hit the floor as the pain pulled him into unconsciousness.

******* Next up – the rescue….I hope you're enjoying and THANKS for reading and reviewing! *******


	7. Chapter 7

It was a little after ten o'clock when Danny's phone rang, waking him from a deep sleep.  
Sitting up in his sleeping bag he took the phone from his pocket and answered groggily, "Williams"  
"Detective Williams, I need you to listen carefully"  
"Wo-Fat?"  
"We don't have time for pleasantries. You will find your partner in the root cellar at 722 Fishers Drive and I suggest you hurry"

Brad had woke and he asked, "What did he say?"  
Danny responded as he was unzipping the sleeping bag, "Steve's at 722 Fishers Drive, we've gotta go"  
Catherine woke, "What? What's happening Danny?"  
"Wo-Fat called with an address. Let's go get Steve"

Moments later their belongs were packed into the back of the SUV, and after plugging the address into the GPS, Chin was racing them towards the address.  
Catherine asked nervously, "How many miles Danny?"  
"Seven"  
She then asked, "Is it an address we checked?"  
Danny replied, "No, it's not a rental home. We'll have to run a check on the owner later"  
Wade was loading weapons and handing them to the others as he said, "We have to approach the house carefully. This could be a set-up"  
Catherine was sitting between Danny and Wade in the back seat and Danny took her hand in his, "Relax Cath, we're going to have him back soon"

"I know…oh God Danny, what's happened to him?"  
"I don't know, but we'll handle it. He's going to be alright"

A short time later, they were driving slowly up the long, winding driveway. They stopped about a hundred feet from the darkened home and Brad pointed the heat-sensing equipment at the home.  
"I only see one heat source"  
As he opened the back door Danny called out, "Good let's find him"  
With their guns drawn, they all moved cautiously towards the large home. As the two SEALS approached the home, the 5-0 team moved to the root cellar off to the right side of the property.

As Catherine and Danny stood with their guns pointed at the door, Chin pulled it open.  
Danny was the first to descend the stairs with the other two right on his heels.  
As Danny reached the bottom step and his partner came into view, his heart sank. He heard Catherine gasp behind him as she said softly, "Oh my God"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny's eyes' scoured the room and as he called out "ALL CLEAR" both he and Cath moved to Steve's side.  
Chin called out, "I'll go get the first aid kit!"  
They both knelt at Steve's side and as Catherine touched his bruised face she spoke softly, "Steve, Steve baby can you open your eyes for me?"

Danny looked at his partner's battered body and as gently as possible he worked on untying the ropes that bound his hands, and were soaked with blood. Steve moaned loudly and Catherine continued to try and pull him back to consciousness.  
"Steve, come on…..come back to me honey"  
His eyes flickered open and he smiled, "Hi baby"  
As Catherine's tears fell onto his bruised cheek she choked out the words, "Hi, I love you"  
His voice was pained as he replied, "I love you too Cath…don't cry"  
Danny then leaned in, "Hey partner, how are you doing?"  
"I've been better D'….hey…..umm, we've got a problem buddy"  
Danny looked down at him nervously, "Okay, talk to us"  
"I've been poisoned"  
Catherine asked, "What are you talking about?"  
He looked at them both as he replied, "He injected me with ricin"  
Danny dropped his head and Catherine said, "No…oh God no"

Opening his eyes, Danny said firmly "We'll get you to a hospital and you'll be okay"  
Steve smiled weakly, "Danno, we can't do that"  
Cath cried out emotionally, "What are you talking about? Of course we're taking you to the hospital!"  
"Cath, we can't…..and it doesn't matter anyway"

The three friends were silent for several seconds before Danny said quietly, "Catherine, there's no cure for ricin poisoning"  
Steve had reached his right hand up and as Catherine held it she said, "What are you saying? We can't just give up?"  
Steve squeezed her hand, "Hey, I'm not giving up. I'm going to fight this with all I've got but we can't risk going to a hospital"

Danny had taken off his shirt and he was holding it tightly against Steve's raw and bleeding left wrist as he replied, "He's right Catherine. If we take him to a hospital there will be too many questions. We have to get him help elsewhere"

Without hesitating Cath stated "The Enterprise"  
Danny nodded, "Go call your Commanding Officer Cath"  
She kissed Steve's hand, "I'll be right back Sailor"  
Steve replied weakly, "I'm not going anywhere"  
As she walked up the stairs Danny took his hand, "Okay babe, no bullshit now…..tell me, how are you?"  
"I'm scared D'. We both know what ricin does"  
"And we both know that ricin poisoning is not always fatal"  
"And I'm going to beat this but it's not going to be easy"  
Danny grinned, "Since when do you ever make anything easy Superman?"  
"Yeah…"  
Danny saw the fear and pain in his friends eyes, "Hey, I'll be with you every second partner. We all will be. Now tell me everything you can about your injuries"

"I was hit in the back of the head and I'm pretty sure I've got a concussion. He zapped me a few times with an electric prod and he cut the tracker out of my back…."  
Steve's eyes closed and as he sighed Danny saw his lips quiver, "It's okay Steve, stay with me babe"  
The SEAL's eyes remained closed as he said softly, "He had me hanging until he left. My shoulder was dislocated but I set that"

Danny looked at his severely bruised left shoulder and upper arm, "How did you set it?"  
"The ground is plenty hard Danno"  
"Christ, you're an animal you know that?"  
Steve chuckled, "So you've told me…"  
Danny then added, "You're really bruised up, you've probably got some broken ribs. Can you breathe okay?"  
"Yeah…...…I can breathe"  
"So when did he inject you?"  
"I'm not sure how long I was out, but when Wo-Fat left he told me he was going to call you in about half an hour"  
"Okay, so that means you probably were exposed less than two hours ago"  
"So I probably won't be symptomatic for another couple of hours"  
Danny nodded, "You're not feeling any symptoms yet?"  
"No...but the shit is burning up my insides man"  
"I'm sorry buddy"  
"I'm really tired and cold Danny"  
"Chin will be right back with a blanket, just relax"  
As Steve closed his eyes Danny did the same, as he silently prayed for his partner.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Moments later the others had all rejoined them and as Wade grabbed the letter and key, Brad grabbed Steve's clothes.  
After unlocking the leg iron from Steve's ankle, Danny and Chin helped the injured man to his feet.  
Steve gasped in pain and Danny talked to him softly, "It's okay babe, take your time. Do you want us to carry you?"  
"No, no...I can walk"  
They bundled him up in a sleeping bag and moving slowly he walked up the stairs and to the SUV with Danny and Chin's help.

Wade drove as they moved through the streets of Phuket towards the American Naval Base and Steve's head rested on Catherine's chest. His eyes were closed and she talked soothingly to him the entire ride, encouraging him to hold on.

When they reached the Base, the ship's Captain and Commanding Officer along with medical personnel were there to take the group on board and soon they were all waiting in a small room while Steve was being examined in the ship's medical bay.

The group was quiet and they were all obviously very nervous.  
After several minutes Danny asked Wade, "Can I see the letter?"  
Wade pulled the letter from his back pocket and handed it to Danny.

Enfolding the letter, he read it out loud

_'Shelburne,_

_For years you have been able to stay one step ahead of me, and of justice._  
_You killed my Father and you will pay for that action with your life. I have allowed you to live and by doing so I have brought dishonor to my family._

_I have been weak but I promise you that I no longer am.  
I will find you and I will kill you._

_Until that day arrives though, I will take comfort in knowing that you are now experiencing the greatest heartache possible…..the death of your son_.

_Steve is now dead because of you….just as John is.  
You know what you have done Doris. By killing my Father and with your actions in the years that followed, your fate has been preordained. _

_Every time you think of Steve I want you to know that your actions and your cowardice resulted in his demise. You will spend every day for the rest of your life looking over your shoulder and wondering when I will be there to end it. Until that day arrives, I hope you find no peace._

_Until we meet again,  
Your Executioner'_

Folding the letter and putting it into his pocket, Danny turned from the group blinking away tears.

******** I hope you're still enjoying and I'd love to hear what you think! ********


	8. Chapter 8

****** PLEASE NOTE, I have no medical background, nor am I a chemist. I always try to be as accurate as possible so please be kind! As always, all reviews are welcomed and appreciated and I hope you're enjoying the story! Lots of Steve whump to come…so here we go! ******

Doctor Ian Gerhart entered the room about an hour later and they all moved to a nearby table to discuss Steve's condition.

Danny asked nervously, "How is he Doc?"  
"He told me that you are all aware that he's been injected with ricin, and I'm sorry to tell you we have confirmed that and he is now symptomatic"  
"What are the symptoms he's exhibiting?"  
"He has deep muscle and joint pain and swelling, or arthralgia-myalgia, at the injection site and that has expanded to his groin area and down to his thigh and knee. The flu-like symptoms have also begun. He's vomiting and his temperature has risen to 103. The beating and electric shocks he endured are not helping in this as they're increasing his muscle pain and as the ricin moves though his body it burns and is very painful. He was given a shock directly onto the open wound on his back which burned the raw tissue and that's resulted in a severe infection. He also suffered two broken ribs and a mild concussion from the beating. We've cleaned and bandaged his wrists and an x-ray of his shoulder shows a muscle tear. We've immobilized his arm and once this is over we'll re-evaluate to see if surgery is needed on the shoulder"

"Can you tell how big the ricin dose he received was?"  
"We're running tests but it's hard to tell with ricin and exposure by injection is very rare"  
Catherine then asked, "Ian, what can you do for him?"  
Lieutenant Gerhard and Catherine had served together on The Enterprise for almost four years and they had quickly become good friends. Ian and Steve had also met on several occasions and both men held great respect for each other.

He looked at his friend and asked, "How much do you know about ricin Catherine?"  
Her voice shook with emotion as she said, "Not much…please tell me everything Ian"  
"Cath, there is no cure for ricin poisoning. All we can do is make him comfortable and hope that he's strong enough to pull through this. Typically if people survive four to five days after symptoms appear they survive. We both know how strong Steve is but I want to be totally honest with you….. the infection and high fever he's already developed are very troublesome. What ricin does is it inactivates the ribosomes in cells making them unable to produce proteins causing the cells to die. As the poison works its way through the body, internal bleeding occurs and death can result from multiple organ failure, typically the liver, spleen and kidneys. Symptoms by injection typically mirror symptoms by ingestion and as they progress we need to watch him carefully for dehydration and hypotension, low blood pressure. We're giving him IV's of saline and ringer's lactate to keep him hydrated but at this point he's refusing any pain medication"

Danny mumbled under his breath, "That's typical…" His voice shook with emotion as he added, "Damn hard-headed SEAL"  
Catherine reached out and took Danny's hand in hers as Ian asked, "Does he have any family?"  
Danny replied, "His Mother is living, but they're estranged and we don't know for certain where she is. He has a sister in California, but no other immediate family…..…we're his family Doc. I'm his medical power of attorney"

"You may face some difficult decisions over the next few days Detective Williams"  
"Please call me Danny"  
"Only if you call me Ian"  
"I'll approve whatever decisions you make Ian…..….whatever's best for Steve"  
"And I promise you all that I'll do everything I can for him"

Danny nodded, "Thank you Ian. Can you tell us, as the symptoms progress what we can expect?"  
"His fever could continue to rise and he could suffer hallucinations and seizures"  
"Steve knows the symptoms Doc and that's probably why he's refusing pain meds. He has nightmares about his missions when he's on meds and when his body's weakened they get worse"

Doctor Gerhart nodded, "I figured that was it…I see a lot of that"  
Looking at the military man Danny said softly, "I bet you do"  
Ian then continued, "Along with the IV's we've begun oxygen therapy to help increase the oxygen in his blood and the saturation to his tissue. The oxygen will also help to reduce extra work on his heart. Once the internal bleeding begins I'll monitor him carefully for hypovolemic shock. There are four stages of shock and depending on his condition we may need to operate to attempt to control the bleeding"

"Can we see him now Doc?"  
"Yes. I'm not going to sugarcoat this. He is in intense pain and it's going to get much worse before it gets better. Steve is in grave danger and even if he survives this, he may suffer permanent organ damage"

As Cath wiped tears from her cheeks, Danny squeezed her hand and said, "Please take us to him Ian"  
Wade and Brad remained in the room while the Doctor led the three friends to Steve.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 **

Steve was in a small, private room and they were all alarmed at the rapid deterioration of his condition in just over an hour. His eyes were closed and he was sweating profusely. He had a nasal cannula and Danny couldn't take his eyes off his chest which was moving rapidly up and down as his heart pumped furiously. Both of his wrists were heavily bandaged and his left arm was strapped tightly against his body with his arm folded across his bandaged ribcage. The IV lines were inserted into the top of his left hand and ice packs were placed against his swollen hip, thigh, knee and groin area.

A nurse was at his side and she was dabbing his sweat-drenched head and face with a cool cloth. Catherine and Danny moved to his side with Chin standing next to Cath. She leaned over and kissed his cheek tenderly. The heat emanating from his body added to her fears and as she placed her cheek against his face she whispered to him, "I'm here baby….we're all here with you"

Danny was stroking his partners arm as he looked at the machines that monitored his heart rate and blood pressure.  
His heart was breaking as he listened to Catherine's pleas to Steve to hold on and to come back to us…

After several minutes Steve's eyes opened and he said softly "Cath, it's okay. Please don't cry"  
"I'm sorry honey. How do you feel?"  
"I'm okay….I promise….."  
As Steve spoke those words, Danny squeezed the fingers on his left hand and his partner turned towards him, "Hey buddy"  
Danny smiled down at him, "Hey"  
Steve then nodded at Chin and addressing them all he inquired, "Did Ian tell you everything?"  
Catherine replied softly "Yes"  
"Then you know I'm going to beat this thing"  
Catherine's voice shook as she responded, "Yes, we know that"  
Steve smiled warmly at her and he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissing it he said, "That's my girl"

Danny then asked, "Steve, can you tell us what he said to you?"  
Danny instantly noticed the pain in Steve's eyes and his slight hesitation before he answered, "I told him that I didn't know where Doris was but that even if I did, I wouldn't tell him….and he believed me"

Danny then said, "We read the letter he wrote Steve"  
"Read it to me will you?"  
Danny pulled out the letter and read it as Steve listened. When he was done, Steve said "Well I'm not going to give him that 'comfort'. Danno, I need you to reach Joe and put him on alert. I don't know if they're still in Montana but if they are, they need to get out of there. Wo-Fat's not going to stop searching until he finds her, especially if he thinks I'm dead"

Danny nodded, "Okay, I'll call him"  
As he turned to leave the room, Steve called out "Hey Danno…..I don't want her to know about this. And I need to know where he's taking her…...I HAVE TO know Danny"  
"Okay partner, I'll take care of it….I'll be right back"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny stepped out onto the deck of the huge aircraft carrier and looking up at the star filled night and bright full moon, he dialed Joe White.

"Hello Danny"  
"Hi Joe…..I'm calling for Steve. He needs to know where you and Doris are. Are you still together in Montana?"  
"What is this about Danny?"  
The irritation was evident in Danny's voice as he replied, "Please answer my question Joe"  
"Why isn't Steve calling? Is he okay?"  
Danny gritted his teeth in anger, "JOE, please…... IS Doris still in Montana?"  
"Yes, yes…..we're here and she's safe. Now tell me, what's this about?"  
"Steve received a letter to Doris from Wo-Fat. He's escalating his search for Doris. He states that her remaining alive is bringing dishonor to his family and that she must die. Joe, he signed the letter 'Your Executioner'"

"Okay, so what is different now? He's been wanting her dead for more than twenty years"  
"I know that Joe! Like I said he's escalating this and Steve thinks you should leave Montana"  
"Alright, now let me talk to him"  
Danny sighed, "Is she with you now?"  
"No, I'm alone. Now tell me, has something happened to Steve?"  
"Wo-Fat kidnapped Catherine. We rescued her but Steve was hurt. Wo-Fat DID leave a note threatening Doris and Steve wanted me to warn you"

"Is he alright?"  
Weighing his words cautiously, Danny replied, "He's alive" and before Joe could respond he continued firmly, "Listen to me Joe and listen good. If you've EVER loved Steve you will do what he's asking and you will NOT tell his Mother about this! All he's concerned about right now is keeping her safe and he feels you need to move her NOW!"

Danny heard Joe sigh and then the older man replied, "Okay….I've always loved Steve Danny, and I always will…. we'll move and I won't tell her about Steve….I promise"

"Thank you Joe. Where are you going to go?"  
"I'll call Steve once we're settled"  
"He wants to know where you're going"  
"You're both going to have to trust me. I'll contact Steve soon. Danny….please take care of him"  
"I will….bye"

Hanging up the phone, Danny leaned against the side of the boat and closing his eyes he listened to the Ocean water crash up against the side of the ship. He stood alone for several minutes before he was composed enough to head back inside to his partner's side.

********* Next up, Steve's condition begins to deteriorate… **********


	9. Chapter 9

********* Here we go….Steve whump ahead! **********

As Danny re-entered the room Chin put a finger to his lips, "Ssshhhhhhh"  
As Catherine stayed at the bedside wiping Steve's face with a cool, wet cloth, Chin took hold of Danny's arm and guided him from the room.

Danny said nervously, "What's up? Is he okay?"  
"He threw up and his pain's getting worse He's still refusing any pain meds and we just got him relaxed"  
"I'll talk to him"  
"Did you get ahold of Joe?"  
Danny ran a hand across his stubbled chin, "Yeah, they're still in Montana and he's going to move them"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I had to tell him that Steve was injured. There was no way around it"  
"He can be pretty persistent"  
"I told him as little as possible and I told him nothing about the ricin"  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Steve will understand. Did he tell you where they were going?"  
"No, but he said he'd call Steve once they're settled"  
"You did the right thing brah. He wants to keep Doris safe, and you relayed that message. Dr. Gerhart only want's two of us in there at a time, so go on in. I'll go give Wade and Brad an update and then I'll call Kono. Do you think we should call MaryAnn?"

"No, not yet…. there's nothing she can do for him and all she'll do is worry" The two men embraced and Danny added, "Thanks brother" he then headed back into the room.

As he entered, the Nurse stepped aside to make room for him.  
He placed the back of his hand on Steve's cheek and said softly, "He's burning up"  
Without looking up Catherine responded, "His temperature is up to 104"  
"Cath, why don't you go clean up, I'll be here"  
"I don't want to leave him Danny"  
"Honey, you'll feel better after you get a warm shower. He's sleeping and I'm here"  
She raised her head and said softly, "Okay….I'll be right back"  
After she kissed Steve's cheek, Danny met her at the foot of the bed and as they embraced, she broke down in sobs.  
He held her to his shoulder as through her sobs she said quietly, "Oh God Danny…we can't lose him"  
He stroked her hair as he said, "Ssshhhhhh, relax….he's going to make it Cath. We're going to make sure of that"  
As they parted they smiled at each other and then Danny picked up the cloth and dutifully wiped his partners fevered brow.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050 **

Twenty minutes passed quietly and Danny was startled slightly as Steve's eyes bolted open and he tried to push himself up from the bed.

Placing his arm on Steve's uninjured shoulder, Danny pushed him back onto the bed, "STEVE, stop babe"  
Steve choked out the words, "SSICKK DDANNO…"  
Danny moved quickly grabbing the plastic pan from the nearby table and after helping Steve turn onto his side as he began to vomit violently.

Danny held onto his friend as the vomiting went on and on and his body shook in pain.  
"Get it all out buddy, I've got you"  
"Oh ffuck Daanno….mmy gut hhurts man"  
"I know partner"

Once the vomiting was done, Danny set the pan aside and helped settle Steve back onto the pillow.  
His eyes were closed and he was shaking as Danny dabbed at his mouth with the cloth, "Relax Steve and try to slow down your breathing, I've got you"

After several minutes Steve's eyes opened and he said shakily, "I'm good Danny…..'m good"  
Danny smiled down at him, "Good, now we need to talk"  
"Yeah..…where's Cath? Is she okay?"  
"She's fine. She just went to clean up"  
"'K…..did you get ahold of Joe?"  
"Yeah, I talked to him. Steve I had to tell him Cath had been kidnapped and you were hurt"  
"Danny…."  
"I didn't have a choice. He was insisting on talking with you. I didn't give him any details Steve, he knows nothing about the poisoning…I promise"

"It's okay D', it's okay"  
"They're still in Montana but he's moving her now"  
"Where are they ggoing?…" Danny squeezed his hand as the pain increased and his back arched slightly.  
"Take it easy Steve…..ride out the pain"  
After several moments Steve repeated, "Whhere aare they going?"  
Danny sighed softly, "He wouldn't tell me…I'm sorry buddy but he just wouldn't tell me. He promised that he would call you once he got them settled"

Steve was quiet for a few moments and then with his eyes closed as he said softly, "He'll keep her safe Danny, he will. Thank you"  
Danny then said, "Now that that's settled, that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about"  
Opening his eyes, Steve said "I'm listening"

"You need to let them give you something for the pain"  
"No…..no, no Danno…no drugs"  
"Buddy, look at you! You don't need to hurt like this. Ian said they can keep you comfortable"  
"Danny…..I need to stay alert"  
"No, no Steven you don't. What harm is done if you sleep, huh?"  
Tears welled in the SEAL's eyes as he said softly, "Please Danny….no ddrugs"  
His grip on Danny's hand tightened and the Jersey detective replied softly, "Damn it Superman"  
The response drew a chuckle for Steve and Danny asked, "What in the hell is so funny? I can honestly say that I'm finding absolutely nothing here humorous Steven?"

"Superman….."  
"Yeah what? What about it?"  
"I guess I'm not the 'Man of Steel' after all"  
Danny grinned and a tear slid down his cheek, "I should never have let you go off alone with him"  
"Danny, stop…we came here to save Cath and we did that….Mission Accomplished partner. She's safe and that's all the matters to me"

As Danny wiped his sweat-drenched face and neck Steve added softly "Thanks for being here brother"  
"Sssshhhhh….close your eyes and sleep babe…I'm here, ssshhhhhhhh"  
"No ddrugs Danny…..ppromise me no drugs"  
Refusing to make that promise Danny replied softly, "Ssshhhhhh….I've got you" He continued to soothe his partner and soon he was again sleeping.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050  
**  
Before returning to the medical bay Catherine arranged for beds for Chin, Wade and Brad.  
She and Danny then talked softly as they tended to Steve throughout the night.

It was a very long night for all of them as Steve woke vomiting almost hourly.  
His pain increased with each passing hour as his broken ribs and bruised body caused him horrible pain as he wretched.  
Danny watched him carefully and at a little after eight in the morning, he saw it…. there was now blood in Steve's urine. He looked up at Catherine, "Hey, I'll be right back okay?"

She noted the fear in his eyes and asked softly, "What is it Danny?"  
Wanting to assure that Steve couldn't hear him, he motioned to her and as she moved to his side he pointed to the bag hanging from the side of the bed.  
She said softly, "Oh no"  
Danny hugged her briefly, "I'm going to go find Ian. I'll be right back"  
"Okay"

As Danny left the room, Catherine moved back to Steve's side and as she placed the cloth back on his hot forehead his eyes fluttered open.  
"Hey baby"  
"Cath…..I'm so sorry"  
As she wiped tears from his eyes she said softly, "What are you sorry for?"  
"I've been so unfair to you….….you've stood by me for so many years"  
"Because I love you Steve, I always have"  
His voice was shaking with emotion and pain "Cath, I love you. When Wo-Fat called me…..I was nnever so scared. I'm sso sorry that I put yyou in so much ddanger"

Catherine stroked his cheek, "Ssshhhhh Steve please…this wasn't your fault. I need you to relax"  
"Cath, I've got to tell yyou something…"  
"Later Steve, you need to rest now"  
"Cath please…..I hhave tto tell you now"  
"Ok, ok...…"  
"Catherine I've loved yyou ffor…..tten years and I've wwasted all tthat time"  
She grinned down at him and said, "I don't quite know how to take that sailor? I never thought the time we spent together was wasted"  
"That's nnot wwhat I mean" He grinned weakly and said, "I was finally rreaddy to propose to you and now… oh God Cath, I sshould have mmaried you years ago…I love you"

As tears filled her eyes, Cath leaned in and kissed his lips gently, "I love you too Steve"

At that moment Danny returned with Ian.  
"Hi Steve, I'm going to check you over okay. Can you rate your pain for me on a scale of one to ten?"  
"It's about a six"  
Danny chuckled, "Well Doc he either still has a sense of humor or he's delirious. Now's not the time to BS the Doctor Steven...…a six? Really?"  
Ian Gerhart folded his arms, "Steve?"  
"Okay…..a seven"  
Ian smiled as he took Steve's vitals and then he pulled back the blankets to examine him.

Danny's eyes moved from Steve's now bruised abdomen, down to his still swollen groin, hip, thigh and knee.  
His eyes then moved to Ian and he saw the concern on the Doctor's face as Steve winched as his fingers touched his tender belly. "A little sore Steve?"  
"Yeah…..kind of"  
Ian then looked to Danny, "Can you help me here Danny?"  
"Sure"  
As Danny stepped to the bedside, Ian said "Steve, Danny's going to help me turn you onto your side okay?"  
"I can tturn"  
Ian placed a hand on the SEAL's chest, "No, you just lay still and let us do the work"  
Catherine leaned close to Steve's face saying softly, "I'm right here honey, just relax"

Her eyes filled with tears as he fought to not cry out from the pain as Danny rolled him slightly so the Doctor could check out the extent of the bruising.  
She stroked his cheek and talked to him soothingly, "It's okay Steve, it's going to be okay"  
Once they had him settled back down, Ian moved up to talk to him, "Steve, you've started to bleed internally. I'm going to run a CT Scan to check the extent of the bleeding and I need to put you under. Depending on what we find, I may need to operate"

Danny was relieved to hear his partner not argue and say, "Okay" As Ian left the room he moved back up to the head of the bed.  
Steve reached his hand up and Danny grasped it tightly.  
Turning his head he said to Cath, "Baby can you ggive us a mminute?"  
"Sure" She kissed his cheek and then left the room.

"Danno….it's bbad buddy... I need you to promise me…."  
Danny interrupted him, "Hey, don't say it man…." His voice choked with emotion, "You're going to be fine"  
"In case D'…..in case…." Steve's back arched and Danny tightened his grip on his hand.  
"Squeeze tight partner, I've got you"  
Steve's eyes closed tightly and he gritted his teeth as pain shot across his abdomen.  
Danny spoke softly, "I'm here Steve and I need you to keep fighting. But don't you worry about a thing partner…..I've got your six, always"

As Danny felt Steve's body relax he added, "Let me get Cath okay?"  
Steve gulped and said, "Yeah….yeah…."  
As Danny squeezed his partner's hand, his voice choked with emotion, "You're gonna be fine…I love you Steve"  
"I love yyou too Danno…... I'll ssee yyou in a bit 'k?"

As he moved into the hall he embraced Catherine and then she moved to Steve's side.  
As she kissed him, his eyes opened and he smiled up at her weakly "When this is oover…..I'm ggoing to mmarry you Rollins"  
Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she whispered softly, "I love you Steve"

A nurse then entered the room and as she injected the drugs into his IV, Steve looked lovingly into Catherine's eyes until the drugs took him under.

******* Much more to follow and I'd love to hear what you think so far ! *******


	10. Chapter 10

As Steve was taken from the room Ian told Danny and Cath that he would be back as soon as the test results were in.

After he left Danny noticed that Catherine was shaking.  
He moved to her side and placing a supportive arm around her shoulders he guided her to a nearby chair.  
As she sat, she looked up at him, "It's started Danny, oh my God it's started already"  
"He's fighting Cath, he won't quit, you know that"  
"But he's weakening so fast Danny…."  
Danny didn't know what to say because he knew she was right. They had no idea how much poison that bastard had injected into him.

He took hold of her hands and said "Catherine, it's bad and we both know that but we can't give up on him. He needs us more than ever and we need to stay strong for him"  
As she struggled to compose herself he said nothing, he simply held her hands, stroking the tops of them with his thumbs.

After several moments of silence she said quietly, "He asked me to marry him Danny"  
He smiled at her, "Well, it's about time….but I think I need to talk to him about his timing"  
"Oh Danny…."  
She began to shake uncontrollably and he pulled her into his arms, "Hey, relax….ssshhhhhhh" After several seconds he pulled from her and said softly, "Why don't you go get a breath of fresh air. I'll come get you when Ian gets back"

She nodded, "Yes….okay, thank you"  
She left the room and Danny sat running his hands over his face. Catherine was scared…and so was he.

Ian returned about half an hour later and the look on his face did nothing to alleviate Danny's fears.  
Ian spoke solemnly, "The bleeding is bad Danny and I need to operate right away. Until I get in there it's hard to pinpoint if the bleeding is originating from his organs or is vascular but from what I can see it's probably a combination of both. I promise you that I'll do everything I can for him"  
Danny extended his hand and as the men shook he replied softly, "I know you will Ian, thank you"  
"This could take several hours"  
"Catherine's grabbing some fresh air. I'll let her know and we'll be here waiting for you"  
"Okay….I'll see you soon"

After he left Danny headed up to the deck of the ship…..unprepared for what he would find.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Numerous sailors and officers were going about their daily routine and as a civilian, Danny found the scene fascinating. He looked into the faces of the mostly young, fresh-faced men and woman and he couldn't help but feel pride for his country and awe and gratitude for each and every one of these brave souls who put their lives on the line every single day.

His sense of pride and joy disappeared as Catherine came into view. She was about sixty yards in front of him standing near the ships railing but she wasn't alone. She was in the arms of a tall, handsome officer and as Danny watched on, the man leaned in close and kissed Catherine's cheek. Stunned, he moved towards them and as Catherine spotted him she pulled from the man's grasp.

Danny said softly, "They um….they just took Steve into surgery. I'll let the guys know and then I'm going back to the room to wait. Ian said it could take several hours"

Danny then turned to leave and Catherine cried out emotionally "Danny, stop please"  
He stopped dead in his tracks. She watched him carefully and his body language spoke volumes as he shoved his hands into his pockets but didn't turn around. As the sailor left, Catherine stepped to Danny's side.

They were quiet for several moments before Danny said, "So when were you going to tell Steve?"  
She was crying as she replied softly, "I was going to tell him when he came to visit"  
"It's really none of my business Catherine"  
"Yes it is…..you love him and so do I"  
Danny smirked, "Really?"  
As she wiped her eyes she said, "I do love Steve. I've loved him for ten years and I will always love him"  
"So who is he?"  
"Billy Harrington"  
Danny turned to her, "I've heard that name before...he served with Steve"  
"Yes…."  
"Oh my God…this keeps getting better"

"It's not what you think Danny. I was dating Billy when they served together as SEALS. That's how I met Steve and that's how we became friends. Billy was severely injured on a mission and Steve saved his life. Billy suffered from extreme PTSD after the mission and things got really bad. You've witnessed the nightmares that Steve experiences, while Billy has them too. One night during his recovery I tried to wake him…..and he snapped. He beat me horribly Danny and he almost killed me. When I came to, I was bleeding severely and Billy was unconscious on the bed next to me. I was terrified Danny but I didn't want to call the police because I knew that he wasn't in his right mind. I snuck out of the room and called Steve. He raced to our house and after checking on me he woke Billy. Danny, he was so out of it…he was re-living the mission and it was like he couldn't even see me... like I wasn't there. Steve called Freddy Hart and he came over with another brother Grant Hickerson. Grant took me to the hospital while Steve and Freddy took Billy to a military hospital. He spent the next two months in the psych ward Danny and when he was released we tried to make it work but we ended up breaking up"

"And you and Steve started dating?"  
"Not right away. We stayed in contact and we started dating a little more than a year later. Steve is an amazing man Danny and I love him dearly but a little over a year ago Billy was re-assigned to The Enterprise and we re-connected"

"Did Steve know about the assignment?"  
"Yes, I told him right away. I NEVER expected for our feelings to be rekindled, it just happened Danny"  
"Can I ask how long ago that was?"  
"Three months ago….."  
"You've spent quite a bit of time with Steve over the last few months Cath…..are you saying you were with seeing Billy that whole time as well?"

"No….I've been fighting my feelings for Billy the entire time. I haven't slept with Billy since we broke up. I would never do that to Steve. I feel horrible about this Danny and I don't want to hurt him but…...….my heart  
is with Billy"

Danny shook his head, "I don't know what to say Catherine. I'm surprised…I never would have suspected. I always thought you two were so solid, but I learned the hard way with Rachel that you can't control another person's heart. This will break him and you know that, but I promise you I'll be there for him. I need you to promise me though that you won't tell him this until he's strong enough to handle it"

"Of course I won't" As tears streaked down her cheeks she added, "I will never stop loving Steve and Billy loves him…..Steve saved his life Danny. We've talked so much about this and we're tortured by it, my God Danny neither one of us want to hurt him….you have to believe me"

"Of course I believe you Catherine but that doesn't make what has to be done any easier does it?"  
She was shaking as she said softly, "No…it doesn't"  
"He's going to need both of us, so let's take care of him together, okay?"  
"Yes….thank you Danny"  
He reached out his arms and she gratefully accepted, and returned his embrace.  
They then made their way back below deck to wait for Steve.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

After filling in the others on Steve's condition Danny and Cath returned to the room to wait.

Danny's mind was racing as he wondered how his partner was going to take this news. Catherine had been a rock for him for so many years. Even though they were forced to spend a lot of time apart due to their job responsibilities they had always seemed to be so steady as a couple and so 'right' for each other. Now she had made the decision that he wasn't the one for her, Billy was…..Billy Harrington…Steve had told him about Billy but he wasn't aware that Steve had saved the man's life. He sat forward in his chair and with his elbows on his knees he buried his face into his hands. His heart broke for his friend and he feared for him. He was he fighting for his life and now, not only had he lost his Mother, but the woman he loved was leaving him….for one of his brothers. Danny wiped the tears from his eyes as he cried for Steve.

Catherine watched Danny from across the room. She was terrified for Steve. There was no way she was going to end things with him until he was strong enough both physically and mentally to handle the news. She was truthful when she told Danny that she loved Steve and she would always love him, but Billy was her first love and after much soul-searching she knew that he was also her true love.

Lieutenant Billy Harrington stood on the deck of the Enterprise staring out at the vast blue sea. He loved Catherine with all his heart and yet he felt so guilty. When he lost her all those years ago it had hurt him horribly but he had needed the time alone to heal mentally. By the time he had recovered she was then dating Steve and he had made the conscious decision to move on with his life. Eventually he had become happy for both of them and he had dated again and even married, but it had only lasted a couple of years and then shortly after his divorce he was reassigned to The Enterprise.

On his second day on board, he ran into Cath and the sparks flew. He then understood why his marriage hadn't worked…he had never stopped loving Catherine Rollins. He didn't pursue her though….because of his love and respect for Steve. But being around each other felt so good and so natural that eventually they both realized that they were feeling the same thing. Even though neither one of them had meant for it to happen, they had fallen in love again and now they both were horribly guilt-ridden.

Steve's planned trip to Thailand had caused Catherine great stress as she had insisted on telling Steve about their rekindled feelings alone. She had gone into town to get away and clear her head, so when Wo-Fat had kidnapped her, he wasn't even aware of it. Now Steve had saved her life just as he had saved his. Truth be told, he may have sacrificed his own life in saving her. Steve didn't deserve to be treated like this, to be betrayed by two people he loved and who loved him. Tears dampened the tough SEALS cheeks as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He silently prayed to God that Steve would recover and that eventually he would be able to forgive them…...

******** Okay…I know some of you will love where I took this and some will hate it. To those who hate where I've taken Steve and Catherine, I hope you'll let the whole story play out. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and there's much more to come! ********


	11. Chapter 11

The two sat quietly for quite a while before Danny stood and moved to Catherine's side.  
As she looked up at him with tortured eyes, he asked "Are you okay?"  
Chuckling nervously she replied, "No….I'm not"  
He said softly, "Me either. Cath, can you tell me how Wo-Fat got to you?"  
"I was going crazy on the ship, it was so noisy and I needed to get away and clear my head. I checked into the Sun Hill Hotel and after having a couple of drinks in the Hotel bar I took a cab to a local restaurant. He must have been following me Danny because as I exited the restaurant he came up behind me and held a gun to my back. He told me he had Billy and that if I didn't come with him, he would kill him"

"Why wasn't Billy with you?"  
"He doesn't have any leave time available and he was on duty"  
"So you went with Wo-Fat"  
"Danny, all I could think of was North Korea and how he had tortured Steve…..so yes, I went with him. A car pulled up and his man drove us to the warehouse. He was enraged Danny…he had me undress…"

As she paused, Danny looked at her bruised face and asked softly, "Catherine, did he sexually assault you?"  
She shook her head, "No, no he didn't. He hit me several times and cut my chest but that's all"  
Danny placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up, "Don't diminish that Catherine. I'm so sorry that happened to you"  
"Thank you Danny, I'm fine though…I promise"  
"While we're waiting here maybe you should have a Doctor check you out"  
She nodded and said softly, "Okay"

As Catherine left Danny called Chin and asked him to come to the room.  
Chin arrived a few minutes later, "Hey, do you have news already?"  
"No, sit down buddy"  
Danny then told him about Catherine and Billy and when he was done Chin said "Oh shit….."  
"Yeah. This is going to break him Chin"  
"Danny right now we need to worry about his physical well-being. Losing Cath will be emotionally devastating for him, but he'll get over it… we'll be there for him and he'll get over it"

"Chin, you know how Steve feels about his SEAL brothers and now one of them is taking his love from him. He's not only losing Cath, he's losing Billy too"

"Love hurts Danny. You know that, I know that and Steve knows that"  
Danny looked at his friend. He saw the pain in Chin's eyes and he knew that his thoughts were with his lost wife. He had lost her once only to re-connect and find true happiness. Their marriage had been a beautiful event shared by their entire Ohana and just a year later she had been taken from him forever, brutally killed by Frank Delano.

Danny smiled softly at his friend saying, "It sure can hurt my friend, that's for sure" He then asked, "Have you contacted Kono at all?"  
"No. All she'll do is worry…..I'm not going to call her until he's out of the woods"  
"I agree"

They chatted for a while until Catherine returned and Chin stood to embrace her.  
"Did Danny tell you?"  
"Yes"  
"I'm so sorry Chin"  
"You don't have to apologize Catherine. You need to follow your heart. It will hurt Steve, but he'll understand"  
Through her tears she said, "I do love him Chin, I do"  
"We know that…..we all love him and we'll be there for him"  
"Thank you both"

They had stitched Catherine's cheek, and the three all sat and visited, sharing stories of Steve while they waited.

Four hours later Doctor Ian Gerhart entered the room.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

He stood in front of the nervous friends, "He's alive, but his condition is very critical. As I thought the bleeding was both vascular and to the organs. His spleen and his left kidney were bleeding into his abdominal cavity and I have repaired the organs along with the vascular damage. The problem is that he could begin to bleed again and it's impossible to predict at this point if that will happen. I did also remove some infected tissue and drained his back wound. His fever remains very high at 104 and we need to get that under control fast. If we don't, the infection combined with the risen could lead to respiratory distress. As much as he doesn't want this, I strongly recommend that we keep him in a medically induced coma while we battle his fever and monitor him"

Danny didn't hesitate, "You do whatever you need to do Doctor"  
"Thank You. I've inserted two drainage tubes, one into his abdomen and the other into the back wound. We're going to apply cold packs around his entire body to help bring down the fever and I'm also going to keep him on a ventilator. He handled the surgery well and his vitals are stable. Do you have any questions for me?"

Catherine's voice shook as she asked, "Does he need the ventilator?"  
Ian shook his head, "He can breathe on his own Cath but with his body weakening the ventilator will aid him"  
Catherine nodded, "Okay….thank you Ian"  
After shaking hands with the men and telling them all that Steve would be brought in shortly, he left the room.

Danny sighed deeply, "Okay…so far, so good. Our boy is fighting"  
Chin then said, "It's going to be day to day"  
Danny replied, "More like hour to hour brother"

A short time later they all stood to the side as Steve was wheeled in and transferred onto the bed.  
He was naked and covered in bruising, bandaging, wires and tubes. His lower body was still swollen from the injection and the pallor of his skin was horribly pale. They watched as a team of Nurses checked all the tubes, bags and wires coming from his body. There was the abdominal and back drainage tubes, the feeding tube and the catheter and colostomy bags. He had probes and wires attached to his chest to monitor his heart and of course there were the numerous IV's pumping plasma, blood, saline and antibiotics into him. And then there was the ventilator…

Danny's eyes couldn't leave Steve's face. Even knowing that the ventilator was in place as an aid to Steve's breathing and not a necessity, it unnerved him horribly. His eyes moved from Steve's mouth and the tube inserted down his throat to the SEAL's eyes. Even from where he stood he could see Steve's eyes moving behind his closed lids and he knew what that meant. In his drug induced state Steve was dreaming.

Once the Nurses had the cold packs applied and they covered him up, they left the room.  
Danny moved to his partner's side and placing a hand onto Steve's sweat-drenched forehead he leaned in and spoke softly into his ear, "You're doing great Steve, you just keep fighting babe…..we're all here for you"

Catherine was on the other side of the bed with Chin next to her. She leaned in and kissed Steve's cheek, "I'm here Steve and I love you"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Over the next thirty six hours the three took turns talking to, and tending to Steve. One of them stayed with him constantly while the others would sleep.

Steve's fever would decrease slightly and then spike again, hovering between 102.8 and 104.4

Danny was sitting with him and talking about an upcoming hike into the jungle to see the famed petroglyphs.  
"You know Steven I can't believe you talked me into going back up there again. You almost killed yourself last time by falling off that damn cliff" He grinned as he added, "But if you remember right I was there to save your crazy ass. All kidding aside buddy, Gracie is so excited about seeing those silly rocks. Who's kidding who though, she's more excited about spending the day with you. You've got that kid wrapped around your little finger, but you've had her since the day you two met. I need you to keep fighting Steve, you're beating this thing and you're beating Wo-Fat…you keep fighting and you don't let him win partner!"

About an hour later Danny was telling him about Gracie's new science project on the solar system when suddenly Steve's heart monitor began to blare his body began to seize violently.

Jumping up Danny grabbed Steve's shoulders as he hollered out, "HELP, I NEED HELP IN HERE!"  
"STEVE, STEVE RELAX…I'VE GOT YOU BABE, RELAX"  
As the medical personnel arrived in the room they pushed Danny aside and he watched on in horror as the seizure went on and on…...He felt ill to his stomach as he watched Steve's body shake and spasm uncontrollably while four large sailors tried to keep his body still enough so he wouldn't pull out any tubing or injure himself.

He stood several feet from the bed with his left hand covering his mouth and his right hand clasped onto his left upper arm as he repeated quietly over and over again, "Come on Steve…..stay with me partner….you stay with me"

Ian arrived as the seizure was still occurring and moving to the bedside he listened as the Nurses called out Steve's vitals. Looking back the whole incident was over in less than ten minutes but to Danny, it seemed to last forever. Eventually Ian moved to Danny's side and taking hold of the detectives arm he guided him out into the hallway.

"Is he okay Doc?"  
"His blood pressure is dangerously low Danny and he's suffering from heart palpitations"  
"What does that mean?"  
"This heart is pumping too fast and forceful. Unfortunately I'm also hearing fluid buildup in his lungs"  
"What can you do for him?"  
"I need to give him noradrenaline to increase his blood pressure but there are severe dangers with this"  
"What are the dangers?"  
"Noradrenaline will stimulate alpha receptors in the walls of his blood vessels causing the muscles to contract. This results in narrowing of the blood vessels which redirects blood to essential organs such as the heart and brain. It also produces greater resistance for the heart to beat against, and this increases the blood pressure. But by introducing this chemical into his vessels we greatly increase his risk of additional vascular bleeding"

Danny sighed deeply and Ian added, "Danny, I strongly feel we need to do this and we need to do it immediately. He's at a high risk right now for cardiac arrest"  
Danny swallowed hard and said firmly, "Do it Ian"  
**  
******** Much more to follow – I hope you're still enjoying ***********


	12. Chapter 12

The men moved back to Steve's side and as Doctor Gerhart started the IV Danny leaned in close and spoke words of encouragement, "You're doing great Steve, you're so damn strong and you need to keep fighting. Ian's taking great care of you" His voice choked with emotion as he added, "I love you partner"

After several minutes Ian excused himself letting Danny know that he would check in frequently, "I'm going to leave a Nurse in here at all times to monitor his vitals Danny. Keep talking to him, you're doing a great job…..he's lucky to have you"

Danny continued his vigil re-counting cases with his unconscious partner. He didn't know if Steve was hearing him or not, but talking about past cases was at least helping him. An hour later things seemed to be going well and his blood pressure was beginning to rise slowly. Catherine entered the room a couple of hours later and Danny took her off to the side of the room to fill her in on the details of Steve's condition. He insisted on staying and as Catherine took over the story-telling Danny sat at his partner's side with his eyes closed, listening.

He felt as if he was eavesdropping as she talked about meeting Steve for the first time at a barbeque.  
"I'll never forget the first time I laid my eyes on you Steve. Billy had told me so many things about 'Smooth Dog' McGarrett and when we arrived at your place you were in the backyard manning the grill. The Metallica music was blaring through the speakers and half the team was there already, laughing, visiting and slamming beers. You turned around as we approached and you smiled, that unbelievable smile of yours that warms everyone's heart. You handed the spatula off to Freddy and came over, and after embracing Billy you turned me and hugged me as well. I'll never forget the first words you said to me…._'You must be Rollins, well I can see now why my Billy boy is so smitten. I'm Steve. It's nice to meet you and welcome to my home' _That day changed my life forever Steve…."

Her voice choked with raw emotion and Danny opened his eyes and sat forward in his chair as she continued, "You had such charisma and I watched you that day in utter amazement. I knew how much Billy loved and respected you, but that day I saw the six other men of your unit all show that same love and respect. And more importantly, I saw the love you had for each and every one of them. You're so special Steve and it was so obvious to me, even on that first day. So many people need you sweetheart. You have to keep fighting….…please honey, fight for Danny and Gracie. Fight for Kono and Chin. Fight for MaryAnn, Joe and your Mom. And fight for every one of your military brothers. You've trained them to survive the worst of conditions and you've trained them to block out the pain…..." Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she added, "We all need you Steve...oh God I need you"

Danny stood and moving over to Catherine he took her hand and pulling her up, he embraced her.  
They stood at the bedside and held onto each other, both drawing strength and comfort from the other.  
As the Nurse checked Steve's vitals the two watched on nervously, Danny then asked "Is everything okay"  
"His vitals are good. His blood pressure is still rising slowly. He's a strong young man"

Everything seemed to be going well until about twelve hours later….

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny woke to Catherine frantically asking the Nurse, "What's wrong with him, oh God what's wrong?"  
Danny jumped up from his chair and as his eyes fell on Steve his fears rose. While still unconscious, he was grasping at his oxygen mask.

Moving quickly Danny grabbed Steve's arm, pulling it down "STEVE STOP BABE, STOP" Danny had no trouble controlling his weakened partner and leaning close to his ear he said softly, "Relax Steve, it's Danno buddy…..relax, I've got you" As he stroked Steve's forehead with one hand he continued to hold his wrist firmly with his other. Danny instantly noticed Steve's distress. He could hear gurgling in Steve's lungs and tears were falling from the SEAL's closed eyes mixing with his sweat.

Following the Nurses' instructions Danny gently turned him onto his side so he wouldn't choke. As the Nurse went to fetch Dr. Gerhart, an emotional Danny continued to soothe Steve, "I've got you partner. You're doing great brother….you hang on for me"

As he continued to talk to Steve he heard Catherine sobbing behind him. Ian arrived moments later and after a brief examination he gave them the news, "He's bleeding internally again. I need to go back in right away"

Danny squeezed Steve's hand tightly, "Ian's going to fix you up buddy and I'll be here waiting for you" Danny then kissed his partner's forehead and tears stained his cheeks as he backed away from the bed.

Catherine then stepped to Steve's side and leaning in she kissed his cheek as she choked out the words, "I love you Steve"  
She lingered for a few seconds before Ian said, "We need to prep him now"  
Danny placed a hand on Cath's arm, "Come on Cath…they need to take him now"  
She turned and together the two moved out of the way. Within minutes Steve was transferred onto a gurney and the medical personnel were wheeling him from the room and back into surgery.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny went to inform the others of Steve's condition and Chin returned to the room with him to wait.

They were all very quiet as they knew the seriousness of this turn of events. With risen poisoning this was the time-frame when death typically occurred. Danny sat quietly with his head tipped back and his eyes closed. He was terrified that this was it. He had never known anyone as strong both physically and mentally as Steve was, but when he had held him earlier he had been alarmed at how weak his partner had become. And now this…. he was bleeding internally again but was he strong enough to survive the surgery? His temperature had begun to stabilize, but it was still at 102. Danny's mind was racing….and he prayed silently to God to please spare Steve.

He smiled as Catherine's words played over in his mind, '_You had such charisma and I watched you that day in utter amazement'. _His mind took him back to the day he had met this hard-ass Navy SEAL. He had hated him that day, in fact Steve's recklessness had even gotten him shot! But by the time that first case was over and Steve had shot Victor Hess, he had to admit that he too viewed Steve with a measure of amazement.

A couple of weeks later he had watched Steve meet Gracie, and his little girl who was typically so shy and reserved around strangers had instantly shown an affection for this larger than life man. And Gracie brought out a side of Steve that very few people ever saw, a sweetness and gentleness that endeared Steve to him forever. He loved that man like a brother and his baby girl loved him immensely. How could he ever tell her that he was gone? _'Oh God, please save Steve…'_

Eventually Chin broke the silence and struck up a conversation, "I ran a check on the owner of the home where Steve was held. His name is Fumio Sakura and he's a multi-millionaire owner of a national restaurant chain"

Danny inquired, "So what's his connection with Wo-Fat?"  
"He was a childhood friend of Wo-Fat's Father"  
"So they're like family"  
"Yes….Sakura is on a business trip in Japan"  
"So he probably knew nothing about this…."  
"Probably not Danny"

Danny ran his hand across his face and Chin asked, "How's Catherine holding up?"  
They both looked to the other side of the room. Catherine was sitting alone and quiet, staring straight ahead.  
Danny said softly, "She's not good….."  
"I'm sure she's feeling a lot of guilt"  
Danny nodded, "Yeah"  
"He's going to make it brother, you've got to believe that"  
"I know Chin" He then paused before adding, "I think I need a breath of fresh air"  
"Go ahead"

Moments later as he looked out over the beautiful blue water he pulled Wo-Fat's letter to Doris from his pocket. Something in it had not set right with him and he re-read the words, _'You know what you have done Doris. By killing my Father and with your actions in the years that followed, your fate has been pre-ordained. Every time you think of Steve I want you to know that your actions and your cowardice resulted in his demise'_

What actions other than killing his Father was he referring to? And her cowardice? What did he mean by that? He couldn't help but wonder if Doris and Joe had told Steve everything? He had a horrible feeling in his gut that something was still being kept from Steve….and he needed to find out what that was.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Three hours later Doctor Gerhart entered to room and they all looked at him nervously.  
To immediately ease their fears he said, "He's alive"  
Their audible sighs of relief filled the room and Ian joined them at the small table.  
"I know I don't have to tell you that he's not out of the woods yet, but he is alive. I did need to remove his spleen and his appendix was also very inflamed so I removed that as well. His liver was also bleeding but I was able to repair that again. He had additional vascular damage around the liver and stomach, as well as damage in the thoracic cavity around his left lung. He also experienced bleeding of vessels in his trachea and because of that we have removed the breathing tube, but we'll keep him on oxygen. The fluid on his left lung is confined to the pleura, or lung lining and I have inserted a chest tube to drain the fluid. We have to drain the fluid slowly though or his blood pressure could drop suddenly"

Danny then asked, "How is his blood pressure now?"  
"It's steadily increasing and I'm stopping the norandrenaline ans we'll monitor him carefully. It's a thin line we have to walk here. We can't allow his blood pressure to drop dramatically but the risk of him developing any additional vascular bleeding is too great if we keep him on the drug at this point"

Catherine's voice trembled as she asked "Ian…..is he going to make it?"  
"I don't know Cath. I think if we can keep him stable and if he survives the next twenty-four hours he has a good chance…...this time is very critical"

Danny asked, "When can we see him Ian?"  
"Not for a couple of hours" He looked at his watch, "If you're back here at six o'clock, he'll be brought in a short time after that"  
"Are you going to keep him under?"  
"Yes, at least for the next forty-eight hours and then I'll re-evaluate his condition"  
Danny extended his hand, "Thank you Ian"  
"You're welcome"  
After the Doctor left, the three friends headed to the mess hall to grab a bite to eat and to prepare themselves for the long vigil awaiting them.

****** Enough Steve physical whump for you yet? I can promise you all that I will NEVER kill off our SuperSEAL or any of our Core 4, but they can suffer…..Coming soon, the emotional Steve whumpage begins – I hope you're enjoying and I'd love to hear your thoughts! ******


	13. Chapter 13

******* WARNING – This chapter contains a reference to suicidal thoughts *******

They were all in the room as Steve has brought back in. Chin hadn't seen him as much as the others had and the sight of him was very alarming. His skin was horribly pale, he was sweating profusely and his chest was moving frantically up and down as his heart beat much too rapidly. And the tubes, all the tubes and wires pumping the life-saving fluids into his body…his heart sunk as he realized he had never seen Steve McGarrett this close to death.

They all sat at the bedside sharing stories, hoping that Steve could hear them.  
There wasn't any change in his condition over the next six hours but at a little after midnight his blood pressure began to slowly increase.

Before turning in for the night Doctor Gerhart stopped to check on his patient.  
After examining him he turned to the 5-0 family and smiled, "He's doing well. The Nurse will be in shortly to start another blood transfusion and she'll remain here throughout the night to monitor him. She'll send for me if there's any change in his condition, otherwise I'll be back in a few hours. His blood pressure is rising and his temperature is still high at 103.7 but it hasn't risen since the surgery. I can still hear the fluid in his lungs but the drainage tube is working and his lungs do not sound worse. These are all good signs. Keep talking to him...… he is responding"

This was good news, and for the first time in two and a half days the three friends truly felt a slight sense of relief.  
After Ian left, the men were able to convince Catherine to go to her bunk and sleep for a while.  
The two men then talked to Steve through the night. Danny listened intently as Chin told stories about John McGarrett, one of which he had never before heard…...

"I had been on the force for four years when it happened Steve. John had been retired for four months and my rookie partner, Brian Acevedo finally had his feet wet and we were gelling well together as partners. We answered a domestic call one night to a residence that we had been to four times in the last ten days. The husband was an alcoholic and the first three calls had been from neighbors complaining about the noise, and this one seemed to be no different. I was tired that night and very irritated about being called out to the Reynoso home again. The last thing I wanted to deal with that night was a drunken Leon Reynoso. I was bitching about it the whole way to the scene and my impatience led to carelessness and tragedy" Danny watched as his brother lowered his head and continued softly, "I was the senior officer and my carelessness cost my partner his life. As we approached the house, the front window shattered as Reynoso fired at us. Brian was hit by a shotgun blast and as his body was thrown through the air I returned fire. My return fire stopped him momentarily and gave me time to pull Brian behind a bush. As I turned back towards the house I heard one, final shot…Reynoso had killed himself"

Chin sighed deeply and continued, "I held Brian in my arms as he bled to death…..the blast had blown through the side of his neck and there was absolutely nothing I could do for him. I'll never forget the look of sheer terror in his eyes as he gagged and choked on his own blood…I was devastated by his death and I can't even remember the next few days, I was simply going through the motions. His family was so good to me. Even though they has suffered the ultimate loss they were worried about me and how I was doing. Honestly Steve, I think if they had blamed me it might have made things easier because their kindness and understanding made me feel even more guilty. I was put on leave and told I needed to pass a psych test before I could return, but I had no intention of ever returning. I started drinking heavily and that made my depression even worse. Ten days after the shooting your Dad showed up at my door. Nobody had asked him to come… he told me that no one needed to tell him, because he knew what I was going through. He told me that what happened wasn't my fault and that the only thing I was guilty of was being human. He asked me if things had been reversed, that if I had been the one killed would I have wanted Brian to curl up and quit or would I have wanted him to re-double his efforts and become even a better cop? He reminded me why I joined the HPD in the first place and he reminded me of the lives I had saved and changed"

Danny saw the tears falling from Chin's eyes and the next words he spoke shocked him, "Steve…I had told you before that I owed your Dad and the truth is, he saved my life that day. I had decided that very day that I couldn't go on, that life was just too painful. When John arrived at my house I was half-way done with writing my suicide letter. But he opened my eyes to the fact that as hard as we try, sometimes horrible things happen and we don't always have control over them. But more importantly his words allowed me to forgive myself for being human and for having flaws. He had already taught me to be a good cop, but that day he taught me an important life lesson. He showed me that my life and my service were valuable. He had recently lost your Mother, you, and Mary and yet he was telling me that life was always worth living and that we can never give up, not on ourselves or our loved ones. He cared about me and he gave me a reason to live. After he left, I started a campfire on the beach and I sat there watching the sun set. I burned the letter and as a cried for Brian I vowed that I would become a better cop and that I would always strive to honor his memory"

Danny took a deep breath and leaning across Steve's body, he grasped the hand of his dear friend Chin Ho Kelly.  
He closed his eyes and thought of his own partner's lost way too soon. Grace….beautiful Grace who he thought of every time he spoke the name that he had bestowed on his beloved daughter. And Mekka...he had only been Mekka's partner for a short time, but he missed that man terribly. Opening his eyes, his gaze connected with Chin's and he smiled as he asked, "Are you okay brother?"

Chin nodded and wiping his eyes he said, "Yeah….. it feels good to talk about it"  
"Why haven't you said anything about this before?"  
"I don't know….he was my partner and I guess I'll always feel that I let him down"  
Danny replied softly, "I can understand that. I feel that way about Grace and Mekka as well. And we both know the burdens Superman here carries. John was right, and I'm damn glad he showed up to see you that day. And by the way, you're one hell of a man and agent, and I promise you that Brian would be proud of you….. I know I am"

Chin grinned, "Thanks brother"  
"Does Kono know about this?"  
"No…..she was just a teenager when it happened. After John's visit I went to see the psychiatrist the next morning and I was back to work a couple of weeks later. Honestly Danny, thinking back on how close I was to checking out…..it's scary. I fought the depression for quite a while, and the Doctor helped. I now know it wasn't my fault but there are still times that I have to remind myself of that"

"Well if you ever need to talk about anything, my door is always open and my phone is always on" Motioning his head towards their prone leader Danny added, "And I know the same goes for him"  
"Same here Danny….I love you guys, I hope you know that"  
"We know it…..and we love you too, we're Ohana babe"  
Chin grinned and said softly, "Ohana"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve had a very good night and when Doctor Gerhart arrived at a little before six in the morning Danny was sleeping at his bedside while Chin sat visiting with Catherine, who had re-joined them.

Cath woke Danny and they all watched on as Ian examined their friend.  
After several minutes he turned to them smiling, "His blood pressure is stable, his heart rate is good and his temperature has dropped to 101.6. He's doing well….very well. There's still fluid on his lungs and we'll keep the drain in, but I think it's time to let him wake. He should come around in a couple of hours. His throat is going to be very sore because of the damage to his trachea so we need to keep him from talking much. If you can let the Nurses know when he starts to come around and they'll find me"

The three friends were all smiles as the Nurses moved in and changed all the tubing and bandaging and then they settled in to wait for Steve to wake.

Two hours later Steve began to stir and as Chin went to notify the Nurses, Catherine and Danny stood on opposite sides of the bed smiling and looking down at him as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

As he started to reach up to remove his oxygen mask, Danny grabbed his hand and said, "Hey, don't talk buddy. You had some bleeding on your trachea and the Doc wants you to 'remain silent'"

Through the mask Steve said "Danno"  
Shaking his head in typical Danny Williams fashion he lifted the mask from his partner's face, "What Steven?"  
A weak grin crossed the SEAL's face and his voice was hoarse as he said groggily, "You're both smiling"  
Danny chuckled as he put the mask back in place, "Yes we are. Now no more talking!"

Doctor Gerhart entered the room and he too, smiled down at his patient...

******** More to follow…..thanks for reading and reviewing! *********


	14. Chapter 14

******** Steve is now recovering, and as his body heals…...he is confronted with an emotional turmoil that he never saw coming – I hope you enjoy and please remember, reviews are greatly appreciated!********

Doctor Ian Gerhart looked down at his patient and smiled, "Hello Steve, welcome back" Before the SEAL could speak Ian added, "Don't talk now, you've had trauma to your trachea so you need rest your throat. I need you to blink once for yes and twice for no, do you understand me?"

Steve blinked once.  
"Good" Ian then told him of everything that had transpired, but added that his vitals were now vastly improving. He then lifted the oxygen mask and as he asked him to rate his pain level, Steve replied hoarsely, "Seven….. maybe eight"

"Okay, that's to be expected Steve, your body's endured a lot of trauma. Now I don't want you to argue with me, but I'm going to start an IV drip of pain meds for you. It's very important that you stay calm and let your body rest and heal. We have to continue to monitor you for additional internal bleeding"

Steve then said shakily, "No morphine Ian...….please, no morphine"  
Ian shook his head knowingly and patting Steve's shoulder he said, "Okay, I promise….no morphine. Now, no more talking"  
Catherine moved to Steve's side as Ian stepped back and Danny asked softly, "So Doc, what do you think?"  
"He's doing great. He's not out of danger yet, and like I said we have to still watch him carefully and hope that he doesn't develop any more bleeding. I'm greatly encouraged by his progress though Danny and I think if we can get through the next twenty hours without additional complications, he should pull through"

As they spoke, Catherine leaned in and kissed Steve's cheek. His eyes were closed and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile as she said softly, "You're beating this thing Steve…you're doing so well baby. Sleep now…"

Steve was sleeping again when the Nurse arrived a few minutes later to set up his pain medication.  
To verify what Ian had told him, Danny asked "What are you giving him?"  
"Percocet"  
Danny nodded, "Okay"  
She then asked, "Do you all know how the PCA pump works?"  
Danny shook his head, "Yes, unfortunately we've had a lot of experience with him and pain meds"  
She smiled and said, "He's been through quite a battle. He's certainly strong"  
Danny grinned, "Yes he is…thank you for all you've done for him"  
"The three of you have done much more for him than we have. You've brought him this far, so stay strong"  
Danny responded, "We will"

Steve woke about five hours later as Danny was ranting, "Everybody's always asking why? Why do I let you drive all the time? And I don't have an answer"  
Steve raised his hand up, shooing at his partner and Danny jumped to his side, "Hey, you're awake"  
As Steve moved his hand up to his oxygen mask Danny grabbed it, "No, no…leave that on, it's helping you breathe babe"  
Steve grinned weakly from behind the mask, "It's 'cause 'm a better ddrivver Danno"  
Danny chuckled softly "Yeah…you keep telling yourself that brother. How ya doing?"  
"'M okay.…kinda dizzy"  
"That's the pain meds"  
"Wwwhat are they ggiving mme?"  
"Percocet"  
"Okay" Suddenly the SEAL's eyes closed and as pain shot across his abdomen and chest his hand tensed in Danny's.

Danny leaned over his partner, "Squeeze my hand buddy, just ride it out….that a boy" Steve's grasp on his hand tightened and his eyes were closed. Danny continued to talk to him and with his free hand he reached up and opened the IV line delivering more Percocet into Steve's veins. He then stroked his partner's forehead as he said soothingly "I got you Steve, relax…take deep breaths…relax…ssshhhhh"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve slept most of the next twenty four hours and then they took him away for tests.  
A short time later Doctor Gerhart returned to let them know that he felt that Steve was finally out of the woods and that he had updated his condition from critical to serious.

"He's doing amazingly well. Five days ago I could never have predicted this, but knowing Steve I do, I probably should have. He's been through so damn much in his life and he always bounces back stronger"

Danny grinned, "That's why we call him Superman Doc"  
Ian chuckled, "He definitely has super human qualities, that's for sure. His blood pressure is now normal and he's showing no signs of dehydration. His temp is continuing to drop but he still has a low grade infection and we'll keep him on the IV antibiotics and saline for at least a couple of more days. The wound on his back and the burns from the electric prod are healing well and I've removed the drainage tube. The swelling at the risen injection site and of his groin and leg have also decreased greatly. There are no signs of any additional internal bleeding and the swelling in his throat has also subsided. His heart is strong, his lungs sound much better and I've removed the chest tube. Most importantly, his liver and kidneys are functioning very well I can state with a fair amount of certainty that he will have no permanent organ damage"

Danny then asked, "What about his shoulder Doc?"  
"The tear is healing well…once again, he's amazed me"  
"So he won't need surgery on it?"  
"I don't believe so. I've scheduled him for surgery to reverse the colostomy tomorrow morning and at that time I'll also remove the feeding tube and then we'll start him on clear liquids"

Danny inquired, "How long will he need to stay here?"  
"At least another four to five days"  
"Will he be able to fly home then?"  
"I'll look into arranging a military flight home for him. He'll be able to fly at that point, but he'll need to be lying down"

The group of friends was greatly relieved at all the news and Danny responded emotionally, "My God Ian….thank you"  
"Danny, he did this himself. His desire to live is great, but you should all know that the love and support you gave him has a great deal to do with his amazing recovery"

They all shook hands and embraced Ian and after he left it was decided that Chin would fly back to the US and inform Governor Denning of everything. Wade and Brad would accompany him, while Danny would remain in Thailand with his partner.

The morning after the other's left, Doctor Gerhart and Danny helped Steve get out of bed and with their aid he walked a short distance. The only tubing that remained was for the IV antibiotics and the pain meds and they had cut back on the Percocet making him much more coherent. He was also more talkative. His throat was still sore but he had lots of questions about what had transpired over the last couple of days and there was no way he was going to remain quiet any longer.

Danny was very patient with his partner, and unbelievably grateful.  
As the day progressed Catherine became quieter and Steve was beginning to notice her solemn demeanor.  
"Hey Cath, are you okay?"  
She smiled at him and as tears welled in her eyes she said, "Of course….I'm just tired honey. I'm so happy you're doing better"  
He looked into her eyes and turning to Danny he asked, "Danno, did she tell you we're getting married?"  
Danny looked a bit surprised and said "No, really?" He then smiled, adding "That's great buddy" Moving over to Catherine, he hugged her and whispered into her ear, "You said yes?"

Her voice shook as she said softly, "No, I didn't" and they both turned back to the bed.  
Catherine moved to the bedside and taking Steve's hand in hers she smiled and said, "Now we haven't finalized anything yet"  
"No, but once I get out of this bed, I'm going to do what I should have done years ago. No more wasting time. I love you Cath"  
Catherine didn't say anything but as she leaned in and hugged Steve, Danny turned from the bed and covering his face with his hands he thought to himself, _'Oh shit, this is not going to be good'_

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The next two days went smoothly and Steve was regaining his strength. The plans were in place for a military transport plane to fly the two men back to Hawaii the day after tomorrow.

It was mid-afternoon when he woke from a nap, turning his head to see Danny and Catherine standing several feet away. Danny was talking to her softly and while he couldn't hear what he was saying, it was obvious that Catherine was upset about something. She hadn't been herself and he knew she was just trying to protect him, but enough was enough….he was recovering and she needed him now.

"Catherine…..come here baby"  
His eyes turned to partner and he watched as Danny grabbed her arm and he heard him said softly, "You need to tell him now" As Danny walked past him he nodded and said, "I'll see you in a bit partner"

"K Danno...…thanks"  
As Danny left the room, Catherine moved over and sat on the edge of the bed.  
Steve reached up and wiped tears from his lover's face. She was shaking as she reached up and placed her hand on top of his.

He looked at her beautiful eyes that seemed so tortured, "Catherine, oh God what did that animal do to you? Baby please talk to me...….please let me help you"

"Steve….I'm so sorry….oh God I'm so sorry"  
She was sobbing and gasping and Steve's words of concern, genuine concern for her, were not helping, "Cath…. you have nothing to be sorry about" Steve's struggled to keep his voice steady as he said, "Baby I was never so scared in my life. When I saw you sitting in that chair, stripped and injured….. God, nothing I've ever been through has ever scared me like that. You were there and you were being tortured because of me. I could never have forgiven myself if …..."

Catherine interrupted him, "Steve…..stop…" She sobbed, "Oh God please stop"  
Steve was taken aback and he said simply, "Cath, talk to me"  
She sat silently with her head down for several seconds before saying, "It's not what you think Steve"  
He placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face, "Okay….whatever it is, just say it baby"  
"Steve….I can't marry you…..I've fallen in love with Billy"  
She watched as he closed his eyes and sighing he said softly, "Okay….well I didn't see that coming"  
"Steve, I never meant to hurt you…...WE never meant to hurt you. We both love you"  
Without opening his eyes Steve said softly, "I need to be alone Cath….….please leave me alone"  
As she stood from the bed she reached out and gently touched his arm, saying softly "I'm so sorry"  
As he heard her leave the room tears slipped from his still closed eyes.

Moments later he heard the presence at his bedside and he knew who it was. Without opening his eyes he said softly, "I need to be alone Danno"  
"That's not going to happen partner. You don't have to say anything…..but I'm not going anywhere. Steve…I'm sorry"

Steve lifted his arm and as he draped it across his face, Danny sat in the chair at his side, saying nothing.

Steve's mind was racing, _'Catherine….my dear Catherine…...when did this happen? When did I lose your love? This couldn't have all transpired since we last saw each other ten weeks ago. When did you re-connect with Billy? When all the shit went down in Montana I called you so many times…..and you always took my calls. God, we talked for hours on end…all through the night. Had Billy been there with you? Billy, why Billy? Why couldn't it be someone I didn't know? Why my brother? Oh God my life is fucking falling apart around me' _

The two men sat in silence for more than half an hour before Steve said quietly, "God I love her Danny"  
I know you do buddy…..I know you do"

******** More to follow – I hope to hear from you, and I hope you're enjoying! ******  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**In response to the following review from 'Guest' - if you feel my story is so 'lame', no one is forcing you to read… **

'_From: Guest_

:Billy, are you crazy, that better get sorted straight away, kill billy off, this has ruined a great story and is so predictably lame'

******** As someone who writes purely for the joy of writing, I appreciate and thank all of you who read and review (constructively) – I have written 26 stories on 5-0 and the majority of them are well received, but I have to admit that snarky comments like the one above can be very discouraging. Not every story is going to appeal to everyone…...I only hope that most of you enjoy what I write and, as always I would love to hear from you. Reviews can be great motivators as well! ********

The men sat quietly for a long time before Steve opened his eyes and started to push himself up.  
Danny stood, "Hey, what are you doing?"  
"I need to use the head Danny"  
"Alright, well let me help you"  
"I can go to the bathroom by myself Danny"  
"Oh you can, can you? Don't be such a stubborn ass! You've been poisoned…you've had two major surgeries, you've had two organs removed and you've been tortured and beaten. You're still weak Steven"

Steve shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "Whatever…."  
Danny bit his tongue and didn't say anything else as he helped Steve stand and then holding onto his elbow to support him they made their way to the bathroom and back.

Once he was settled back in bed, Danny handed him some water and then as he sat back down he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Steve closed his eyes and Danny waited.  
After several minutes of silence Steve said softly, "I'm blown away brother….I never suspected any of this. I thought she was as happy as I was"

"I don't know what to say Steve, other than I'm so very sorry. I'm very surprised too. I mean, I don't know Billy but I can't even imagine that he's a better man than you are"

Steve's eyes opened and he grinned softly, "Thanks buddy….but Billy's a great man….he really is" A few seconds later Steve asked, "When did she tell you?"

Danny sat forward in his chair and folded his hands in front of him, "The day after we got here. When you were out of the room having tests done she went up on deck. When Ian came back in I went to get her and I found her in Billy's arms" Danny sighed deeply and continued, "I told her they were taking you into surgery and as I turned to walk away she stopped me. She told me a bit about them and their past. She feels horrible about this Steve, I can tell you that. We almost lost you buddy and these last few days have been very hard on all of us. We all love you very much, and I include Catherine in that 'we'….. She's just not 'in love' with you and I know how much that fucking hurts. I've been in your shoes and I KNOW how you're feeling. You're not alone Steve, I'll be here with you every step of the way"

Steve placed his forearm across his eyes and with his voice choked with emotion he said quietly, "Thank You Danno"  
**  
50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Billy was able to leave the ship with Catherine and he took her to a park in the center of town.  
They were both dressed in civilian clothes and they sat on the grass under a large shade tree. Billy took hold of Catherine's hand and she leaned up against his shoulder and sobbed. They didn't talk for a long time as Billy simply held her.

Eventually, Catherine spoke softly "He doesn't deserve this Billy. He's such a good man…how can we betray him like this?"  
Tears were falling from his eyes too as he replied, "I don't know Cath….all I know is that I love you and I've never stopped loving you. I hate hurting Steve like this" His voice cracked as he added emotionally, "I hate this….."

They sat comforting each other as they watched couples walk by hand in hand and they both thought of Steve.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Back on the Enterprise Danny helped Steve out of bed and into a wheelchair. Covering him with a blanket he then took him up onto the deck.  
Wheeling him to the railing overlooking the Ocean Steve smiled softly, "God it's a beautiful day Danno. The water smells great"  
Danny took out his cellphone and asked, "Would you like to talk to Gracie…she asks about you every time I call her"  
"I'd love to talk to her"

Steve listened on as his partner talked to his beloved 'Monkey'  
"Hi Sweetheart…...He's doing much better, do you want to talk to him?"  
He smiled and handed Steve the phone, "Hi Gracie…...Thank you baby, I feel a lot better. Danno's taking great care of me….yeah…..I'll be ready for the hike, I promise you…...I can't wait either…...I miss you too…. We'll be home in a couple of days…...I love you too Gracie Margaret, see you soon…..here's Danno"

As he handed the phone back to Danny a breeze kicked up and Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the cool, salty mist sprayed over his face. After finishing his call Danny leaned against the railing next to him.  
They were quiet for a short while before Danny asked, "Steve…..there's something I need to ask you"  
Opening his eyes Steve said, "What is it?"  
"Something about Wo-Fat's letter to Doris is bothering me…..He talks about killing your Dad and then he makes reference to her actions in the years that followed. Oh shit, what were his words?...…." He pulled the letter from his pocket and read,_ "'Every time you think of Steve I want you to know that your actions and your cowardice resulted in his demise'" _Danny sighed and then asked, "Steve do you know what he's referring to? What actions in the years that followed? What cowardice?"

Steve ran his hand across his face and he said softly, "It's so fucked up Danno…" He paused and took a deep breath before saying, "He told me some thing's...…oh fuck, I can't man…..I can't talk about it right now…." His voice cracked as he repeated "Not right now, I can't…..."

Danny placed a hand on his shoulder, "Steve, it's okay…...I'm sorry I brought it up"  
"Just not now buddy okay? God, everything is so fucked up"  
"Hey, we'll deal with it later, when you're ready"  
"Yeah" He then added, "Danny, I need to get the hell off this ship"  
"The day after tomorrow babe"  
"No…..now Danny….I've gotta get out of here"  
Danny sensed the tension and panic in Steve's voice and he responded, "Okay, we'll check into a hotel. Let's go find Ian"

Ian Gerhart was a little leery about Steve leaving and he voiced those concerns.  
Steve shook his head, "Ian, I have to do this….thank you for all you've done for me…you saved my life"  
"Steve, YOU beat this and I'm so happy that you did"  
The men embraced and after removing the final IV's, Ian went to fill Steve's prescriptions as Danny helped him dress.

The SEAL was winded and definitely in pain as Danny eased him back down into the wheelchair. As he knelt down to put Steve's shoes on he looked up at him, "Are you sure about this Steve?" As their eyes met Danny saw the pain, both physical and emotional in Steve's eyes and before he could respond, Danny said, "Okay partner….I'll get you out of here"

Ian returned with oral antibiotics, Percocet and Vicodin for him. He arranged for a Navy medical van to take them to a nearby hotel with the understanding that he would accompany the van to pick them up in two day so he could examine him once more before they boarded the flight for home.

A few minutes later Danny sat in the back of the van watching Steve closely as it moved through the winding roads of Phuket. It was less than a fifteen minute drive and no matter how hard Steve attempted to mask it, his pain was obvious. A few minutes into the ride, Danny reached over to the ambulance stretcher and grasped his partner's hand clutching it tightly.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

When they pulled up in front of the hotel, Steve began to push himself up and Danny placed his hand on his shoulder, "Relax Steve….let me go get us checked in and then I'll come back for you. Just close your eyes and relax"

Steve's voice shook in pain as he laid back onto the pillow, "Okay…thanks Danno"  
After pulling a blanket back over his partner, Danny headed alone into the hotel.

As Danny closed the back door of the van Steve gasped and struggled to pull air into his lungs, _'Oh shit McGarrett…breathe…...just breathe' _His lungs and ribs ached and his abdomen hurt like hell...…..damn it.

Danny returned about ten minutes later. The two sailors who drove them helped Steve from the van and into the wheelchair. Danny couldn't help but note how terribly pale his partner was. After draping their bags over his shoulder and thanking the sailors, Danny wheeled Steve into the hotel.

As soon as they entered the room Steve spoke haltingly, "DDanno….'m ssick…"  
Danny wheeled him to the bathroom door and then he quickly helped him to the toilet bowl.  
Steve dropped heavily to his knees and he began vomiting violently. Danny grabbed a wash cloth and after wetting it he knelt next to his partner and placed it onto the back of his neck.

The vomiting went on for several minutes and once his stomach was empty, painful dry heaves continued.  
Danny talked soothingly to him throughout the ordeal, "Get it all out babe…."  
Once Steve was done Danny handed him a glass of water and after he rinsed his mouth out and spit into the toilet, Danny reached over and flushed it. He then helped Steve slowly to his feet and the SEAL stumbled. Holding onto him firmly, Danny guided him slowly to the bed.

After stripping him down to his boxers and getting him into the bed he said, "Let me get you some pain meds"  
"No meds Danno"  
"Now you listen to me Steve! I'm doing things your way but not on this…...the meds will help you sleep. Please don't argue with me"

Steve closed his eyes and said softly, "Okay…okay"  
After taking the Percocet, Steve closed his eyes and Danny sat on the other bed. He watched as his friend's face twitched and contorted in pain and his hands clutched at his injured abdomen. Danny couldn't help but wonder if he had done the right thing in backing his decision to leave to medical facility. Steve was still so damn weak physically and now he had to come to grips with losing Catherine and whatever Wo-Fat had told him about his Mother. Whatever it was, it had obviously shaken him. He was relieved to see Steve's hand drop to his side as his breathing settled and the drug took him under.

********* More to follow – I'd love to hear what you think, and thanks for reading! **********


	16. Chapter 16

******** I am SO SORRY for the delay in posting but I had MAJOR computer issues for the past week. Here is a short chapter, and I'll do my best to post another one soon. I hope you enjoy! ********

Steve slept for six hours and he woke to find Danny watching him from the other bed.  
Danny smiled, "Hey, you feeling better?"  
"Yeah, thanks. How long was I out?"  
"Six hours"  
Steve grimaced slightly as he sat up in bed, "What are you working on?"  
Danny glanced up from his laptop, "Nothing, I'm just playing some games" He grinned adding, "I tried watching television, but seeing The Godfather in Thai just isn't the same"

Steve laughed, "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be"  
Danny stretched as he asked, "Are you hungry?"  
"No, not really"  
"I talked to Chin. Governor Denning sends his love"  
"Yeah, I bet he does"  
"Cut the guy some slack partner. Chin said he was very concerned about you and he said not to rush back. He wants you healthy. You're just supposed to call him when you get home"  
"Okay. Anything new on Kono?"  
"Nothing new, but no news is good news as far as they go. They're safe…..and Kono sends her love too"  
Steve smiled, "Now THAT I believe"

Steve took a shower and then after Danny helped settle him into a chair on the balcony he ordered them room service.  
Once the sandwiches and coffee arrived they sat quietly and ate. Steve was clearly deep in thought as he picked at the ham and swiss sandwich but eventually he spoke. "You know Danny….it was love at first sight for me with Cath but even after she and Billy broke up I kept my distance for a long time. I didn't want to come between them and I knew that she still loved him… in fact I didn't even make the first move, Catherine did. We talked about it for quite a while because neither one of us wanted to hurt him" Steve chuckled softly, "I flew to Saudi Arabia where Billy was stationed and I talked to him….I asked his permission before I started dating her….."

Danny said softly, "And he betrayed you like this…"  
"I'm trying to put myself in his shoes Danny. He loved her too…hell he probably never stopped loving her. He was so messed up after that mission"

Danny didn't say anything, he simply waited. In the four years he had known Steve one thing he had learned was that the man held the missions he had led and the ramifications of them close to his chest. Steve had opened up to him about several of these missions but he never pushed him for details. He had learned that Steve would share what he could, but only when he was ready.

After several moments of silence, Steve continued softly "We were in Russia. It was February and it was brutally cold. The CIA had infiltrated a weapons ring and had come across evidence that the organization was working on obtaining the components needed to build a nuclear weapon. Billy was trained as a linguistic expert and we sent him in undercover as a German supplier and contact of the CIA Agent, Peter Davies. What we didn't know was that Davies identity had been compromised. As soon as Billy showed up with the plutonium he and Peter were beaten and then they were taken from the sight. My team had to stay to keep tabs on the plutonium and we were able to storm the building a short time later and stop the nuclear threat but it took us almost three hours to get to our boys. They had been taken to a remote mobile lab in the nearby Caucacus mountain region and to get to them unnoticed we had to approach on snowshoes after dark. The plan was for me, Freddy and three others to launch a rescue attempt with my final two men staying about two miles back in the van"

Danny watched as Steve's eyes closed and his jaw tensed as he recounted the rescue, "The lab was a small building in the middle of nowhere. They had built it in between a crevice and not only was there only one entrance but we had lost all cell service so we couldn't contact our drivers"

As Steve paused, Danny asked "How did you find them?"  
Steve responded softly, "The CIA knew the identity of one of the scientists working with the organization. We had pictures of his wife and kids and we threatened to harm them if he didn't cooperate. He was soft and he caved quickly. He gave us the location and specifics of the building after we promised to protect his family and relocate them to the U.S… he also told us that the four men holding Billy and Peter had been instructed to torture them until the others arrived at the location. We wore night vision goggles and luckily they had only one man guarding the front door. I took him out with a sniper shot to the head….."

As he paused, Danny said "Hey you did what you had to do to save your men"  
Steve grinned weakly, "It's not always that easy Danno….."  
Danny again waited patiently and eventually Steve continued, "This was probably my greatest career failure Danny…and this mission will forever haunt me"

After several moments Danny inquired, "What? Did the scientist double cross you?"  
"No….but he didn't know everything" Steve sat forward and placed his hands over his face…."I kept one of my guys, Randy outside and we broke down the door and stormed in. Our guys were off to the side only about fifty feet away. They were hanging by ropes from the ceiling and they were naked and covered in blood. One of the thugs had a eight-inch bloody knife in his hand and another was a few feet away at a table covered with torture equipment. The final man was near a hallway and as Freddy and I engaged in gunfire with the first two, the third man bolted down the hallway and my two guys followed. I took a round to the shoulder but we eliminated the two fairly quickly and cut down Billy and Peter. Just as we were getting them down we heard our guy, Greg hollering for us to evacuate. As we exited the building Randy ignored my orders to evacuate and he raced into the building to help Greg and TJ. We were only a few feet outside when the first explosion hit…..."

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Catherine was horribly shaken when she returned to The Enterprise to find Steve gone.  
She stood in front of Ian asking, "Ian how could you let him go?"  
"Catherine, how could I keep him? He's weakened physically, but mentally he's stable and he's no longer on active military status…..I can't force him to stay" Tears were flowing down her face as Ian added, "Is there something I should know?"

"No…..it's personal Ian….can you tell me where you took him?"  
Ian hesitated, "I respect you Cath, but Steve's my patient and I don't think I should share that information with you. I'm sorry"

Catherine smiled softly, "That's okay Ian, I understand. I'll call him. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for him"

The friends embraced and as she walked away Ian Gerhart shook his head softly, hoping and praying for Steve McGarrett's recovery.

******** So I hope you liked it and I'll post more soon! I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts! ********


	17. Chapter 17

Beads of sweat covered his forehead as Steve tipped his head back, closed his eyes and continued, "I was carrying Billy, and Freddy had Peter. The force of the blast catapulted us forward and we fell into the snow. We later found out that the third thug was the brother of Vladamir Kozerski, the ringleader. Igor Kozerski had recently been released from prison after serving twenty years and Vladamir told the CIA that Igor had vowed he would never spend another day behind bars…."

As the memories flooded over him Steve, his voice began to shake. Danny reached over and placed a hand on his partner's forearm, "Steve….you don't have to do this"

"No, I want you to know…..I need you to understand Danny" Steve ran a hand over his face and then he continued, "Freddy had been a few steps directly behind me with Peter over his shoulder. Peter was hit in the head by flying debris from the explosion and he was killed instantly. Freddy was hit in the back of his thigh and calf with several pieces of metal shards and he was bleeding badly. Their bodies had shielded me and Billy…. Billy was unconscious from the torture and we had fled the building without his clothes. I took the parka, snow pants and boots from the guard I had killed and I dressed Billy. Then I used the dead man's shirt and belt to bandage and apply a tourniquet to Freddy's leg" Steve paused and sighed deeply, "Luckily the group had not yet transferred the weapon components to the building or we would have all been killed. We had to leave Peter lying dead in the snow and I began walking...I had Billy over my uninjured shoulder and I was supporting Freddy on my other side..."

Danny said softly, "And you had a bullet in that shoulder?"  
"Yeah. I was losing a lot of blood and honestly...if my head was clear, I would have just stayed where we were. My instincts kicked in and all I could think about was getting Billy and Freddy out of there and back to the van...God Danny, it was so fucking cold"

Danny watched on as Steve continued, his voice choked with emotion, "The explosion and the subsequent burning of the building drew the attention of our two other men and they left the van on the roadside and began to move towards us. We had walked about half a mile when Freddy began to falter. I was losing blood fast but I couldn't stop Danny….I was carrying Billy and dragging Freddy and I'll never forget how damn cold I was" Tears welled in his eyes and he blinked them away, "I walked for another twenty minutes or so before Omar and Chris got to us….they took Billy and Freddy and then we made our way back to the van. Once we were inside, we raced to the rental home that the CIA had been using as their headquarters. I don't remember a hell of a lot about the next twenty four hours but the CIA took good care of us. We all needed blood transfusions and they took the bullet from my shoulder and operated on Freddy's leg to remove the metal shards. But Billy….. Billy was in bad shape. The agents had done everything they could for him but his vitals were very unstable and he hadn't regained consciousness. He had started to bleed from his ears and nose and it was obvious that he had a severe head injury but we couldn't take him to a hospital without compromising the mission. The Russian government knew nothing about the takedown. The CIA had taken possession of all the nuclear components, including the plutonium and while I was out they had gone back to the demolished building. It had burned to the ground and they identified my guys by their dog-tags and recovered their remains along with Peter's body…."

Steve ran a hand across his face and Danny said softly, "I'm so sorry Steve"  
"I lost three outstanding men that day Danno and there was no way in hell that I was going to lose Billy too" Steve was quiet for several moments before he added, "Danny...I need a few minutes okay?"  
"Sure babe...I'll be inside" As he walked past his friend he reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Back inside the room Danny went into the bathroom and as he was exiting he heard Steve's phone ringing. Moving over to the nightstand he picked it up and saw the name 'Cath' light up. Glancing out at his partner he answered softly, "Hi Cath"

"Danny...is Steve alright?"  
He walked to the far side of the room so Steve couldn't hear him "Not really, but he's not your concern anymore"  
He heard the emotion in her voice as she replied, "Danny...please"  
He was angry as he glanced back at his tortured partner, "What do you want me to say Catherine? He's devastated both emotionally and physically right now and whether you want to hear it or not, he's not going to be alright for a long time. But I'll be there for him, so like I said...he's not your concern anymore"

"Can I talk to him please?"  
He hesitated slightly before saying, "I don't think that's a good idea right now, but I'll tell him you called"  
After a brief pause she replied, "Okay...thank you...for everything. Danny, please take care of him"  
"You know I will"

After hanging up the phone Danny moved back to the beds and looking out onto the balcony he saw that Steve had stood and he was leaning up against the railing. The SEAL was looking out over the vast Ocean, once again searching for peace and comfort in the calming of the waters that he so loved.

Sitting down on the bed he pulled out his laptop while keeping an eye on his partner.

Steve remained on the balcony for a long time and eventually Danny moved back to his side.

Without turning his gaze from the water Steve said softly, "I'm sorry partner"  
Danny replied, "About what?"  
"Everything….." A weak grin crossed Steve's face, "When you agreed to become my partner, you had no idea of all the baggage that would come along with that, did you?"

Danny smiled back, "If you remember correctly Steven I don't recall being given a choice. You told me I was going to be your partner and if I remember the words correctly, I think you said 'we would get along fine'…well you were right. Look Steve, I've told you this before and I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it…you're much more than a partner to me, you're my best friend and my brother and I love you. Do you have baggage? Yeah sure you do, but who doesn't huh? Everything we go through in life makes us the people we are but that doesn't mean that the events are always easy"

Steve chuckled softly, "So this is just an 'event' Danny?"  
"It might feel catastrophic right now, but yes…it's just an 'event' and you'll get over it"  
"What would have happened if I had asked her to marry me years ago Danny. None of this would be happening now"  
"You don't know that Steve. I could NEVER have even imagined that Rachel would want to divorce me, especially after we had Gracie. It's like I said earlier buddy, unfortunately you can't make another person love you and as much as that sucks it's the truth. If you had married Catherine years ago this still could have happened and it might have even happened sooner. She loves you Steve and she always will, but she's 'in love' with Billy and I know how much that hurts. It's ripping your heart out and I'm so sorry for that"

Steve's body began to shake as he was wracked with sobs and as Danny placed a hand on his arm he let his defenses down and turning to his partner, he fell into his arms. Danny held him tightly saying over and over again, "It'll be okay Steve, get it all out buddy"

Several minutes passed before Steve pulled back and as he wiped his eyes he said simply, "Thank you Danno"  
"You're welcome…do you want to head inside?"  
"Yeah"  
Keeping a hand on Steve's arm, Danny guided him back into the room asking, "Do you want to lay down?"  
"No, we need to finish talking"  
"That can wait Steve. You look exhausted"  
"Yeah, I guess I am. Okay D', I'll lay down"  
After he was back in bed Danny asked, "Do you need any more meds?"  
Steve was sweating and in obvious pain but he replied firmly, "No, no drugs Danny…..I just need a few minutes okay?"  
Shaking his head in frustration Danny responded, "Okay Superman, okay"  
Steve continued to mumble softly, "No more drugs Danny" and moments later he was snoring softly as sleep overtook him.

Danny ran his hand through his hair and then after tucking the blankets snuggley around his partner, he took his cell phone out onto the balcony and phoned Chin with an update.

******** I hope you're still enjoying the story and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts! I'll try to get another chapter up before Thursday, but if it's not ready, I hope you all have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING and thanks for reading and reviewing! ********


	18. Chapter 18

**To all of you who read my stories, and especially to those who take the time to review, I thank you.  
I am sorry, but I feel I must again (for the 2****nd**** time in this story) defend myself and my writing style.**

_To the ANNONYMOUS GUEST who posted this -_

Guest chapter 17 . 12h ago

'stop being so mean to steve, get rid of that stupid billy immediately and get cath back with steve where she should be, all this angst is getting boring'

_I already responded to your first post -_

'Guest chapter 14 . Nov 16

'Billy, are you crazy, that better get sorted straight away, kill billy off, this has ruined a great story and is so predictably lame'

**WHY ARE YOU STILL READING?**  
**Do you have nothing better to do with your life?  
****I WILL NOT change my writing style because YOU say so!**  
**If you feel my story is 'lame' or 'boring' - STOP READING!**

**I have every right to write in my own style and I do it for fun. **

**YOU don't even have the GUTS to post under your name – you slam me anonymously!**  
**Where are your stories?  
Please stop reading my stories, your last comment is bordering on abuse and if you respond this way again I will report your abuse to the site.**

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

**To those of you who enjoy my stories and who give kind reviews AND/OR reviews with LEGITIMATE AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM - I thank you! I will have another chapter up soon and I would love to hear your thoughts.**  
**I wish you all a safe and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**  
**Sheri**


	19. Chapter 19

******** Thank you for all the kind and encouraging reviews! This is why I write and will continue to do so - I hope you continue to enjoy! ********

Steve's mind and body were exhausted and he slept quietly until about four thirty in the morning.  
Danny woke to commotion coming from the other bed and he was at Steve's side in seconds.  
The SEAL was obviously in the throes of a horrible nightmare. His legs were thrashing on the bed and he had kicked his covers to the floor. His hands were white as they clenched the bed sheets tightly. Danny turned on the bedside lamp and leaning over the bed he cautiously placed his hands onto Steve's arms.

"STEVE, STEVE WAKE UP BUDDY" his hands were instantly dampened and his grip on Steve was slippery as he was drenched in sweat. His hair was soaking wet and his bruised body glistened in the dimly lit room. "STEVE, STEVE…..COME ON BABE, OPEN YOUR EYES FOR ME"

Steve was mumbling incoherently and Danny caught several words, "bomb…move Freddy move…..oh God….bomb….sorry…. sorry…" Suddenly the SEAL'S eyes bolted open wide and he pushed up against Danny's grasp.

"HEY STEVE, LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT ME " His breathing was rapid and as Danny placed one hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed he felt his heart beating dangerously fast, "STEVE, it's Danny….you're safe buddy, it's just a dream. Relax and slow down your breathing babe….relax…relax"

"Dan…..nno…..oh God Danno"  
"Ssshhhhhhh, relax, I've got you"  
"Ohh ffuck Danno...I'm sso cold"  
"Okay, lay still and don't move Steve" Danny released his grasp on his partner and he grabbed the blankets from the floor pulling them up over his body. Steve had pulled his knees up and he had turned onto his side in a fetal position. Tucking the blankets tightly around him, Danny said softly "Slow down your breathing partner, you've got to calm down for me now" Danny sat on the edge of the bed and he then reached for a bottle of water from the nearby nightstand. Opening it he said, "Here partner, take a drink"

He held the water to Steve's lips and he took a few sips, "M' good Danno...thanks"  
Setting the water back onto the table he asked, "How's your pain...how's your belly?"  
"M' ggood...I'm good"  
"No pain?"  
"I ddidn't say tthat"  
Danny grinned, "No bullshit now Steve. How's your belly?"  
"Honestly partner...I ddon't kknow...give mme a few minutes, 'k?"

Danny was concerned. Steve's eyes were closed and he clutched at his belly with one hand while Danny reached down and took hold of his other hand. Steve was the toughest man he had ever known and it was very disconcerting to see him in this much pain. He talked to him soothingly, "Calm down Steve, breathe slow…..nice and deep….in, out, in out…..that's it"

It took several minutes, but eventually his breathing eased and with his eyes still closed he spoke softly...

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"The CIA wasn't going to bring in any help for Billy. He was dying and I couldn't let that happen...I was arguing with the team leader when his cohorts arrived at the room with the scientist. We got lucky Danno, the scientist, Borya Nikoloff knew a surgeon and he gave us his name. I went to the hospital with Nikoloff, Chris and Omar. Nikoloff showed us his vehicle and we parked a few stalls from it. We weren't 100% certain that the government wasn't looking for Nikoloff so we couldn't allow him to call his friend...we just waited. As he walked past our van, Nikoloff pointed him out to us and Omar and I approached him. We held a gun to him and after he retrieved a medical kit from his trunk he entered the van with us. Omar was fluent in Russian and between him and Nikoloff they explained to Doctor Roschin what we needed him to do. We guaranteed him that we would not harm him and with Nikoloff's assurances, he believed us, but he was obviously nervous"

Steve paused and Danny asked, "Do you need some more water?"  
"Yes...please"

After taking a drink, Steve pushed himself up to a sitting position and Danny inquired, "So Roschin was able to save Billy?"

"Yeah, but it was horrible Danny. I've held men in my arms as they died...but this..." He sighed deeply and continued, "I've never seen pain like this Danny. He had been beaten mainly on his head and face and those animals had sliced him up horribly. They tortured him...cutting layers of skin from his chest, abdomen and legs and also breaking his arm. He was still unconscious but he was moaning and crying out in pain. We had morphine available but because of the head injury we had been afraid to give him any. When we arrived, his cries of agony were echoing throughout the house. The Doctor's demeanor changed immediately and he asked me to bring him to Billy. We entered the room to find two agents holding him down while Freddy was whispering into his ear, trying to calm him. Roschin examined him quickly and then gave him an injection of Fentanyl and his body quickly relaxed. He wanted to take Billy to the hospital for x-rays but we couldn't risk that. He knew that he had bleeding on his brain and we needed to relieve the pressure. Both Freddy and I had been trained in tactical field care and we were prepared to assist him"

Steve ran a hand across his face and after several seconds he continued "Roschin first wanted to try exposing him to hypothermia"  
Danny shook his head, "What do you mean, how can that help?"  
"Lowering the temperature of the body and thus the brain could help relieve the swelling, but it's not a widely used treatment because it's so difficult to perform correctly. But really Danny it was the best option we had...and thank God it worked. We stripped him naked and after re-dressing his still bleeding wounds we submerged him into an ice bath. Even in his unconscious state it was very painful for him, and we took turns kneeling in the ice water straddling his body and holding him still"

Danny inquired, "Therapeutic Hypothermia is so dangerous, why didn't you try to cool him with IV saline?"  
Steve replied, "Cooling Catheters are very effective but they can cause bleeding and infection and the fear was that it could cause more intracranial bleeding. Roschin monitored his body temperature carefully and once it dropped to 70 degrees we carried him back to the bed. We repeated this process four more times over the next twenty four hours and eventually his vitals stabilized and he woke. We couldn't let the Doctor leave until we were ready to leave though because as helpful as he was, we couldn't risk him going to the authorities. After four days, it was was safe for Billy to travel and using alias's provided by the CIA, we all flew back to the U.S. along with Nikoloff and his family. The CIA placed the family in witness protection and they also established a swiss bank account for Doctor Roschin. They sent Roschin an express letter with the banking information, notifying him of a deposit of 75,000.00 for his services"

Danny then asked, "So what happened when you got home?"  
"It was hard on Billy Danny...really hard"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny helped Steve to the bathroom and when he was done and back in bed he told Danny about the months after the mission and of Billy's struggle to maintain his sanity.

"Catherine loved him very much Danny and she took a leave of absence to tend to him"  
Danny then said, "She told me a bit about the night he beat her"  
Tears welled in Steve's eyes as he said softly, "That was my fault"  
"How in the world can you blame yourself for that?"  
"He was unstable and I knew that. I should have insisted that she not stay alone with him. I know how terrifying those nightmares can be and I should never have let her put herself in that position"

"You know that's crazy Steve. They were a couple…how could you have kept her from being with him? I'm sure she was right where she wanted to be and you can't blame yourself for that"

Steve nodded softly, "He beat her terribly Danny. He broke her jaw and blackened both her eyes…he just snapped"  
"Well that's understandable with what he went through isn't it?"  
"Yes…it happens. Once I woke him and told him what he had done, he was devastated. He didn't argue with me at all about getting psychiatric help"

Danny then asked, "But they couldn't work it out?"  
Steve shook his head, "No…that mission...that mission was his last Danny. He was forced from the SEAL's and into an analyst position overseas. He battled the nightmares and constant headaches for months. He needed six surgeries for skin grafts and he became withdrawn and depressed. She really tried Danny but she was scared. It's obvious now that she never stopped loving him though"

"Yeah….."  
Steve then asked, "What time is it?"  
"About six o'clock"  
"What time is our flight leaving tomorrow?"  
"Ian is picking us up at nine in the morning, why?"  
"I need to see Cath and Billy"  
"Are you sure you want to do that?"  
"I have to Danno…."  
Reaching over to the nightstand, Danny grabbed Steve's phone and handed it to him.

He dialed Catherine's cell and she answered promptly, "Steve?"  
"Hi Cath, I'm sorry to call you so early"  
"It's no problem at all, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm okay thanks. Cath, I'd like to see you and Billy before I leave tomorrow"  
He heard her voice shake slightly as she said softly "You're leaving so soon?"  
"Yes, early in the morning"  
"Where are you?"  
"The Hilton on Patek Road, room..."  
He looked at Danny who replied, "Room 244"  
"Room 244 Cath"  
"We can be there at about eight, is that okay?"  
"That's fine, see you then"

Hanging up the phone he handed it to Danny as he said "They'll be here in a couple of hours"  
"Okay, do you want a bite to eat?"  
"No, I need to get dressed"  
Danny grinned, "Okay"

******** NEXT UP – Steve's conversation with Cath and Billy and the guys have a bumpy ride back to Oahu *********


	20. Chapter 20

**Lyrics from Lonestar's 'SMILE'**

_**'I still remember the night we met  
You said you loved my smile  
But your love was like a summer breeze  
Oh it lasted for a while**_

_**I could hold on a little tighter I know,**_  
_**But when you love someone you gotta let 'em go, so**_

_**I'm gonna smile 'cause I want to make you happy**_  
_**Laugh, so you can't see me cry**_  
_**I'm gonna let you go in style**_  
_**And even if it kills me**_  
_**I'm gonna smile'**_

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was sitting in a chair on the balcony when the knock came.  
Danny stood and said, "Are you ready for this?"  
Steve grinned, "Yeah buddy...I'm ready. Send Cath out first okay?"  
"You got it and you holler if you need me"  
"Thanks Danno"  
As Danny re-entered the room Steve closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he waited.

Moments later, Catherine was sitting next to him and he turned to face her.  
He smiled, and she smiled nervously back at him.  
"Thank you for coming Cath"  
"Oh course...thank you for seeing me. Steve..."  
He interrupted her, "Catherine please just listen to me"  
She nodded and reaching a hand to her face, she brushed a tear from her cheek.

He reached out and took hold of her hand, "Twelve years ago I laid my eyes on you for the first time and you very quickly became one of the best friends and confidants I've ever had. I knew then that you loved Billy and now I know that you never stopped loving him"

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she choked out the words, "I'm so sorry Steve"  
"No, no Catherine don't be sorry" He reached his other hand to her face and he brushed away her tears away with his fingers. He then placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face upward saying, "Look at me sweetheart"

She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her, that beautiful smile that always warmed her heart.  
The lump in her throat was huge and before she could speak Steve said, "After Billy's injuries and the trauma he went through we all did what we thought was right. It's clear that he needed time away from you to heal physically and mentally, but it's also clear that he still loves you too"

Her voice shook as she said, "Steve, you're the most amazing man I've ever known and I never meant to hurt you"  
"I know that Cath"  
"When Billy and I separated and we started to date it felt so right, so natural. I don't want you to ever think that my love for you wasn't real Steve, because it was..."

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Inside the room Billy and Danny sat across from each other.  
Danny spoke first, "We've never been introduced. I'm Danny Williams, Steve's partner"  
Billy extended his hand and Danny shook it firmly, "It's nice to finally meet you Danny. Steve and Catherine have both told me a lot about you"

Danny chuckled, "All good I hope"  
The young man smiled, "Absolutely"  
"Well I can tell you that Steve's told me a lot about you too Billy and he loves you very much"  
"Danny, there is no one in this world I admire more than Steve McGarrett. I owe him my life, he's my brother and never meant to hurt him"

Danny shook his head and replied softly, "Steve is my family and I love him...he's saved my life too. I don't know how much you know about his childhood and of the losses he's suffered, but I need you to listen to me carefully...whatever you do today...don't lie to him. He needs to hear the truth Billy. No matter how much it hurts him, he needs to hear the truth"

Billy took a deep breath, "I won't lie to him, I promise"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve then asked, "Can you tell me when you knew? How long have you been back with him?"  
"It's not what you think Steve. You know we've been serving on The Enterprise together now for almost a year and I've told you everything. You know that we rekindled our friendship and that's all it was"

She hesitated slightly and Steve inquired, "Are you sure about that Cath? Please...I need to know everything, I need the whole truth. It's okay...I promise"

She squeezed his hand, "I'm going to tell you the whole truth...but you need to know Steve, I have NOT slept with Billy since we separated. Neither one of us would do that to you"

Steve nodded, "That's good...I believe you Cath"  
She then continued, "The feelings I had for Billy started rekindling just weeks after he arrived here but I fought them Steve. Neither one of us talked about it and we found ourselves starting to avoid each other. Whenever I was with you Steve I was so happy and whenever we were apart I missed you terribly"

"So when did thing's change?"  
"Three months ago. A large group of us were in a club together in Tokyo. Both Billy and I had too much to drink and he asked me to dance. We didn't mean for it to happen Steve...but he kissed me and I just knew"

Steve then asked, "Tokyo? You called me that night didn't you?"  
"Yes...I felt horrible and I was so confused"  
"You came home a few days later..."  
"Yes"  
"I remember that weekend so clearly. I knew something was wrong...I knew something was wrong, you were distant, but I didn't want to push you. Is that when I lost you Cath?"

"That weekend I missed Billy the way I had always missed you. That was when I knew"  
"Why didn't you tell me then?"  
"Steve, I couldn't...I didn't want to hurt you...I couldn't hurt you"  
"The next time we saw each other, everything seemed fine though"  
"I know...I can only tell you that I was horribly confused"  
Steve sighed and running a hand across his face he said softly, "But you're sure now?"  
Without hesitating, Catherine nodded, "Yes...I love Billy"

Squeezing her hand tightly Steve said softly, "Catherine you are my friend and I want you to be happy and that means being with Billy. I treasure your friendship and Billy's and I love both of you...I ALWAYS will. I'm leaving tomorrow and I want you to promise me that you will love Billy and that you will be happy...that's all I want Cath"

As the tears again fell down her cheeks she whispered "I love you too Steve"  
He stood, and pulling her up they embraced. She sobbed into his chest for several seconds and then as they parted they kissed gently and Steve said, "It's okay Cath...I want you to be happy"

They were quiet for several minutes before Steve said quietly, "I need to talk to Billy now, okay"  
Wiping her eyes Catherine said "Okay, I'll sent him out. Thank you Steve"

He struggled to maintain his composure as the woman he loved turned from him and re-entered the room.

_**'Kiss me once for the good times baby  
Kiss me twice for goodbye  
You can't help what you don't feel  
And it doesn't matter why**_

_**Give me a chance to bow out gracefully**_  
_**'Cause that's how I want you to remember me'**_

_**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**_

Billy moved out onto the balcony to find Steve leaning up against the railing.  
As he moved towards him, Steve turned and holding out his arms the two brothers-in-arms embraced warmly.  
"You look good Billy"  
"It's good to see you Steve. How do you feel?"  
"I'm going to be okay brother" Steve wasted no time adding, "Billy...it's okay. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Catherine, I love both of you and I always will. I want you to be happy Billy. Love her and take care of her because if you don't, you'll be answering to me do you understand?"

Billy smiled, "I understand Steve. I love you man"  
The men embraced again and then they moved to the chairs and sat down.  
They didn't talk about Catherine...they talked about their friends, their brothers...

Back in the room Catherine was shaking as Danny fetched her a bottle of water.  
As they sat, Danny asked "Are you okay?"  
"Yes...oh God Danny, he's such an amazing man"  
"Yes he is. What did he say?"  
She smiled, "He said that he wants me to be happy..."

_**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**_

About an hour later, they said their goodbyes and after the door closed Steve dropped down onto the bed and he sobbed.

_**'I'm gonna smile  
So you can find the courage  
Laugh, so you won't see me hurtin'  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile'**_

********* **So, are you still enjoying? I'd love to hear your thoughts! ***********


	21. Chapter 21

Danny had led the couple from the room and standing in the doorway, Catherine looked back at him and said, "Please take care of him Danny"

Danny smiled, "Don't worry, I will"  
He then made his way back into the room sitting across from Steve.  
Steve was bent forward, sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Danny sat quietly for more than twenty minutes as Steve sobbed softly.

Suddenly Steve stood abruptly from the bed and stumbled forward.  
Danny jumped up and grabbed his forearms, "Hey where are you going?"  
"I'm sick Danny..."  
"Okay, hang on partner" Danny guided him quickly into the bathroom and he began to vomit as soon as he dropped to his knees. Steve's body shook as he cradled the toilet bowl and Danny stood behind him rubbing his back and neck as the vomiting went on and on.

Once he was done, Danny helped him to his feet and to the sink where Steve splashed water onto his face and rinsed out his mouth. As they moved slowly back to the bed, Steve crossed his arms tightly across his body, grimacing softly while getting back into bed.  
"Are you okay?"  
Steve placed his forearm across his face and he mumbled, "I'm ffine 'D...can I have ssome water?"  
As Steve sipped on the water, Danny asked "I want you to take some percocet now buddy"  
Steve pulled his arm down from his face and to Danny's surprise he replied shakily, "Okay"

Danny grabbed the pill bottle from the bedside table and after Steve took the drugs, Danny tucked the blankets up around his chilled body. He then sat back down on the bed across from his partner, watching him intently. Steve was sweating and he was horribly pale. He had been through so much physical trauma over the last few days and now all this shit...Catherine's words played over in his mind, _'Please take care of him Danny' _Danny sighed deeply as he prayed not only for Steve but also for the God to give him the strength to help him. He watched as the drugs took Steve under and he said softly, "I'm here for you Steve. It's going to be alright"

Steve slept most of the day waking only to use the bathroom. Danny was unable to convince him to eat anything at all and at about five that evening Steve asked him for more percocet. Danny was concerned for his friend, Steve never, NEVER took drugs voluntarily. He asked, "Are you in pain babe?"

"A little..." His voice shook as he added, "I'm just exhausted Danno and I need to sleep okay"  
"Okay, but you've got to at least drink for me first"  
Steve grinned at him weakly, "You got some whiskey for me partner?"  
Danny smiled, "Funny babe"  
He handed Steve the drugs and water and a short time later he was again sleeping.

Danny moved out onto the balcony and phoned Chin.  
"Hey Danny. How's he doing?"  
"Not good brother. He had Catherine and Billy come to the Hotel this morning and he talked to them"  
"How did that go?"  
"Well...from what Cath told me he wished them happiness"  
"Sounds like something Steve would do. He loves her"  
"He loves both of them and he doesn't want them to feel guilty about this. He's crushed though Chin. It's going to take a long time for him to get over this"

Chin was silent for a moment before he replied, "He'll never get over this Danny. He'll just have to learn to live with it"  
"Yeah... he's been really quiet since they left, he won't eat and he's asking for percocet"  
"He's depressed"  
"I guess he has reason to be doesn't he?"  
"Yes he does. Give him space Danny...he'll come around"  
"Yeah, I know. Hey, I need you to do me a favor Chin"  
"Of course, what is it?"  
"I need you to ask Denning to call the Commanding Officer of The Enterprise. I'd like them to allow Ian Gerhart to accompany us on the flight home tomorrow"

"Is he ready for this Danny? Is he strong enough?"  
"I don't know Chin, but he's insistent. He needs to get out of here. He needs to get away from them in order to heal"  
"I'll talk to him"  
"Thanks buddy. I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Okay, hang in there"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Both men slept through the night and after washing up and changing clothes Danny ordered up room service. Steve was still very quiet and Danny wasn't going to push him, he would talk when he was ready.

Steve was sitting at the small table on the balcony staring out at the water as Danny set a plate of food and a glass of orange juice in front of him.  
As Danny ate, he waited several minutes before saying "You've gotta eat Steve"  
"I'm not hungry"  
"That's not the point Steven. You didn't eat anything yesterday. You're weak and tired and if you want to recover from this, you HAVE to eat...please"

Steve shook his head, "Okay...Danny, thank you"  
"No problem"  
Steve ate just enough to humor his partner and then he laid down to rest while they waited for Ian Gerhart to arrive.

He was sleeping when Ian arrived with a wheelchair.  
Danny filled him in on Steve's condition and he was very relieved to hear that his wish had been granted and that Ian would be accompanying them on the flight back to Oahu.

They then woke Steve.  
"Hi Ian...thanks for coming"  
"Of course. In fact, you're not going to get rid of me for a while. I'm flying with you to Oahu"  
"You don't have to do that Ian. You've done so much for me already"  
"It's almost a fifteen hour flight and the Governor of Hawaii requested this Steve, I can't really say no, can I?"  
Steve looked at Danny, "You requested this didn't you?"  
"Yes, I did and you're going to be a good patient aren't you?"  
Steve grinned weakly, "Yes sir"

Ian then examined him and Danny asked, "How's he doing?"  
Steve replied irritably, "I'm fine Danno"  
Flashing a stern glance his partner's way Danny repeated, "DOC, how's he doing?"  
Ian smiled, "He's fine"  
Steve grinned mischievously, "I told you Danny"  
Ian continued, "Let me expand on that diagnosis please. Steve, overall you're doing well considering what you've been through. Your blood pressure and heart rate are stable but you're running a low grade fever and you appear to be a bit dehydrated. Once we're on the plane I want to start you on IV antibiotics and saline again" Pushing lightly around Steve's abdomen and incisions he asked, "Can you rate your pain level for me?"

"About a four, five maybe. I'm so tired Ian"  
"That's to be expected Steve. This is not going to be a fast recovery and if you push it you risk complications. You laugh about being a good patient, but this is very serious. Anytime an organ has to be removed the recovery is slow. You're going to heal externally long before you're healed internally"

Danny asked, "How long Ian?"  
"He'll need to be out of work for eight to nine weeks"  
Steve shook his head, "No way...that's not going to happen"  
Ian replied, "It WILL happen Steve. Governor Denning is fully aware of this"  
Steve rolled his eyes and tipped his head back, "Great...this is just great"  
Ian added, "With the physicality of your job, you can't risk this. You've been poisoned, you've had two organs removed and you were severely beaten. You're lucky to be alive Steve"

The stubborn SEAL responded softly, "I know I am and thank you Ian, I owe you my life"  
Danny then asked, "Is it safe for him to fly today?"  
"DANNY, we're leaving today!"  
Both men turned to Ian who nodded, "I believe it's safe, but it's not going to be comfortable"  
Steve looked at the men sternly before stating simply, "Let's go men"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Less than two hours later the three men along with two Navy Corpsmen Mark Schwartz and Todd Wells were on board the Military transport plane. The commute from the hotel to the airstrip had been painful for Steve and as soon as they had him settled on the medical bed Ian gave him an injection of morphine pulling him quickly under. Then Ian inserted the IV's into Steve's hand and the plane took off.

Danny and Ian sat in portable chairs at Steve's side monitoring him closely.  
The two shared stories about Steve.  
Ian had met him through Catherine and he was surprised when Danny revealed to him that Catherine had ended their relationship to be with Billy.  
"So that's why he was so insistent on leaving so soon?"  
"Yes, but he'll be okay Doc. He's tough"  
"Yes, he certainly is Danny"

Five hours into the flight Steve's breathing suddenly became rapid and while still unconscious he began to move in pain. The two men jumped to his side and as Ian took his vitals, Danny leaned close and placing a hand on Steve's forehead he whispered to him softly, "Relax Steve, relax...I've got you"

He turned to Ian, "He's burning up Doc"  
"I know Danny. Try to keep him calm"  
Danny did as he was asked as Ian, Schwartz and Wells tended to him. Pulling back the blankets, Ian tore open Steve's shirt and listened to his heart. Danny watched on nervously, his eyes fixated on Steve's chest which was rapidly moving up and down. He continued to talk to him soothingly, "Slow down partner, breathe slow...relax, nice and slow Steve...relax"

As Ian spoke to his men, Danny listened intently.

His blood pressure was elevated...  
His heart rate was fast...  
His temperature had spiked...  
Danny's fear rose as he Ian then said, "He's bleeding internally..."

***** **More to follow...I hope you're still enjoying!** *****


	22. Chapter 22

Danny said frantically, "Talk to me Ian"  
"Danny, his abdomen is firm in the area where we removed his spleen"  
"Oh God...how long until we land in Oahu?"  
"At least nine hours. There were no signs of bleeding before we left. These symptoms are severe and they came on quickly. I have to go in now or he's going to bleed out"

"You can do that up here?"  
"We don't have a choice Danny"  
"Okay...just tell me what I can do to help"  
"I'm going to give him an anesthetic now and then we'll prep him. You stay where you are and keep talking to him"

Danny nodded, glancing at Steve's abdomen. A few days had passed and the bruising on his chest and abdomen was a now a rainbow of blue, black, purple, yellow and green. Leaning his head against Steve's he spoke softly, "You're going to be fine Steve. You keep fighting buddy"

The medics worked with amazing speed and efficiency and in less than half an hour Ian was re-opening the incision just below Steve's ribcage. Danny was holding the oxygen mask to Steve's face and with his other hand he was wiping his head and face with a wet, cool cloth. Schwartz stood opposite Danny monitoring Steve's vitals while Todd Wells assisted Ian. Danny watched on as Wells handed Ian towel after towel. Every few moments Ian would toss a blood soaked towel to the ground, one, two, three, four...Danny felt ill as he watched his partner's life blood being tossed aside and a sense of dread overwhelmed him. He looked at Steve and couldn't help but notice how pale he had become as the blood being transfused through the vein in his hand couldn't keep up with large amount of blood oozing from his body.

Ian was talking constantly as he worked and for that, Danny was grateful.  
"You hang on McGarrett, you hear me. You've made it this far buddy and this is just a bump in the road"

Danny whispered into Steve's ear, "You're doing great babe, I'm right here...I've got you"  
After several minutes, Ian said "There we go, look at that. We've got it Danny. He's got a couple of bleeders here but Todd and I can handle this" A few seconds passed and Ian said, "Right here Todd, pinch off this vessel for me...yeah, that's it. Schwartzie, how are his vitals?"

"He's doing well Doc, his blood pressure is dropping slightly but he's doing well"  
As he continued to work, Ian called out "Hear that Danny? McGarrett here is one tough son-of-a-bitch"  
Danny whispered, "You hear that Steven, Ian's got everything under control so you just hang on"

The surgery took a little more than an hour and once the wound was closed and Steve was covered up Ian smiled, "Exemplary work men. Danny, come with me please"  
Danny leaned in to his partner, "It's over Steve and you're going to be just fine. I'll be right back... I love you partner"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The men moved a few feet away to a small sink where Ian washed Steve's blood from his hands and forearms.  
Danny's voice was shaking as he asked, "So he's going to be okay Ian?"

"I hope so Danny. Steve is one of the toughest men I've ever known. Just the fact that he survived the ricin poisoning is a testament of his intense will to survive"

Tears filled Danny's eyes as he said softly, "The problem is Doc, that Catherine was a big reason for his will to survive, and she's gone now"

Ian grabbed Danny's forearm and said firmly, "Then you give him a reason to fight Danny because the next seven to eight hours is going to be a struggle"

Danny had to ask, "Ian, I don't want you to take this wrong because I will be forever grateful for all you have done for Steve..."  
He hesitated and Ian asked, "It's okay Danny, just say it"  
"Ian how could this bleeding have been missed?"  
"That's a very fair question. Examining him in the Hotel versus on the Ship limited me to a physical exam only. I promise you Danny, if I had ANY inkling that he was bleeding I would have done everything necessary to stop him from boarding this plane"

"So do you think he's been bleeding for a while?"  
"My guess would be yes, based on the amount of blood that was in his abdominal cavity. He was suffering a vascular bleed from two vessels. I believe he was slowly bleeding for hours and that all the movement and bouncing around intensified the bleed. I was able to repair the vessels and my biggest fear now is his infection...having to open him up in this environment was very risky Danny, but I honestly don't think we had a choice. Removing the spleen affects the bodies ability to fight infections and in his weakened state, his condition is extremely critical"

Danny held out his hand and Ian grasped it tightly, "Thank you Ian...you're an amazing Doctor"  
The men then made their way back to the injured SEAL's side.

Todd had begun a seconds blood transfusion and Ian constantly monitored Steve's vitals as he listened to Danny talk to Steve about their 5-0 team and about his daughter Gracie. Danny held tightly to his partner's hand as he dutifully wiped his sweat-drenched face, neck and chest.

Almost two hours after the surgery Steve began to moan and stir as the anesthesia began to wear off.  
Todd and Mark held his legs and hips still as Danny and Ian eased the injured man back to consciousness.  
"Steve, Steve it's Danny...can you open your eyes for me partner?"  
It took several minutes but eventually Steve's eyes fluttered open and he instinctively tried to reach for his oxygen mask.  
Ian grabbed Steve's hand as Danny spoke, "Hey buddy look at me" He could see the confusion in Steve's eyes, "You're okay babe, I need you to listen to me okay?"

Steve's voice was filled with pain as he mumbled "Uhh...hhhuuh"  
"You had some bleeding but Ian patched you up and you're going to be fine. We'll be back home soon"  
"So ttired Ddanno"  
"I know partner. You need to keep fighting for me...you're so damn strong"  
Danny glanced up and watched as Ian opened up an IV line releasing a dose of morphine into Steve's veins.

Danny squeezed his partner's hand tightly and stroking Steve's forehead he said softly, "Sleep buddy, I'm right here and I've got you...ssshhhhhhhhh...sleep Steve"

In only moments, the morphine took Steve under and the men continued their vigil.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The morphine kept Steve under for the remainder of the flight. Every twenty minutes or so he would cry out but Danny was always able to calm him down fairly quickly.

As they landed at Hickum Airfield Chin was there to meet them with an ambulance.

As Steve was transferred onto a stretcher and wheeled to the ambulance, Danny filled Chin in on his condition. Then as Danny and Ian jumped into the back of the ambulance, the two Navy Corpsmen rode with Chin to the hospital.

They all waited together as Steve was examined in the emergency room of King's Hospital.  
Ian had gone into the ER to advise and consult with the tending physicians and that gave Danny comfort.  
As they sipped on coffee and eventually Danny said, "This is my fault Chin. I never should have agreed to bring him back so soon"  
"Hey this isn't your fault and you know that. The Doc didn't detect the bleeding either so how could you know?"  
"He wasn't strong enough, how could I be so stupid?"  
"Danny you can't do this to yourself. He's a stubborn ass and we both know that once he decided he needed to leave Phuket there wasn't any way you could have stopped him, short of putting him into a coma. Doctor Gerhart stopped the bleeding and he's getting the treatment he needs now. We have to stay upbeat for him, we can't let him give up"

Blinking away tears that had welled in his eyes Danny said softly, "Thanks brother…..it is good to be home"  
Chin looked over Danny's shoulder, "The Doctors are here"

As they stood, Ian and Doctor Marissa Gonzalez motioned for them to sit and they joined them.  
Doctor Gonzalez spoke first, "Steve's condition is critical but Doctor Gerhart's emergency treatment in the air saved him. X-rays are showing no additional bleeding which is very good news. He lost a lot of blood though and we're continuing with transfusions. Our biggest concern at this time is the infection. His fever is high and it's rising. We're packing his body in cooling blankets in an effort to bring his temperature down but it's dangerously high"

Danny inquired, "How high is it?"  
"It's up to 104.6 and unfortunately he's suffered a seizure"  
Chin chimed in, "A seizure…is he okay?"  
"His brain activity is good but his body is very weak and if we can't get the infection under control it could be fatal. I'm not being pessimistic, I'm sorry but this is the reality"

Danny's voice shook as he replied, "We understand Doc and thank you for being honest with us. When can we see him?"  
"He's going to remain in ICU for at least the next forty eight hours but you can both stay with him. Once he's settled in, I'll send a Nurse for you. Do you have any questions for us?"

The men shook their heads and Danny stated, "No, not right now. Thank You both for all you've done for him"  
After Doctor Gonzalez left the room, Ian, Schwartz and Wells said their goodbyes as they needed to fly back to Phuket immediately.  
Danny embraced the men, "Thank you all. Ian you're an amazing Doctor and I can't thank you enough for all you've done"  
"Please keep me posted on his condition and Danny remember what we talked about, give him a reason to continue fighting"  
"I will Doc, I will"

About half an hour later, the two men were being led to the ICU.

******** More to follow - Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Next up, Steve's physical and emotional recovery continues…. *********


	23. Chapter 23

Chin couldn't help but worry as he looked at Steve lying on the bed. It had been several days since he had seen him and all the tubing and machines attached to him were very troublesome.

The IV's in his left hand connected him to the lifesaving fluids being pumped into his veins. Bags hung on the pole next to the bed holding the saline, blood and antibiotics and bags hung from the side of the bed collecting his urine and waste. An oxygen mask covered his face and a thin blanket covered him from the waist down exposing his bruised and battered chest, abdomen and shoulder. Clear tape covered the incisions from his surgery and wires were attached to his chest monitoring his heart rate.

Moving to bed Chin placed a hand tenderly onto Steve's left forearm as Danny took hold of his partner's right hand and leaning in he spoke softly into his ear, "I'm here Steve, Chin's here too. You're home now buddy and we need you to keep fighting for us. We need you to beat this…..don't you let that son-of-a-bitch win Steven" Danny's voice choked with emotion as he added, "We need you and we love you….."

Chin then said, "I talked to Kono a couple of hours ago and she and Adam are both fine. They're worried about you though and they both send their love. You're so strong Steve and you're going to be fine"

Danny refused to leave the ICU until Steve was out of danger. Chin would leave the room periodically to touch base with Kono and Governor Denning. The first few hours passed quietly and Steve's fever hovered between 104.4 and 104.8. A young Nurse named Shelby was tending to him while Danny slept in a chair at his side and Chin slept on a small cot a few feet from the bed. It was about two in the morning when it happened…..the men bolted out of their chairs as Steve's heart monitor began to blare. He was seizing and a horrible gurgling sound was coming from his throat.

Danny reached across his body pinning his arms to the bed as Chin held his legs.  
In seconds two Doctors and two additional Nurses were in the room pushing Danny and Chin off to the side.  
Danny and Chin stood with their backs to the wall in the small room as one of the Doctors barked out orders.  
"Turn him onto his side, he's choking"  
Danny crammed his hands into his pockets and his shoulders hunched forward as he watched on nervously.  
The two Doctors worked swiftly in tandem, one of them holding him still while the other inserted a long tube down his throat. They then began to suction his lungs. The sounds coming from Steve were torturous to listen to and Chin moved closer to Danny, placing a hand on his shoulder…..both of them drawing strength from the other.

The entire event lasted less than twenty minutes but to Danny and Chin it seemed to last forever. The seizure had lasted about three minutes and once his lungs were clear they eased him back onto his back and as the Nurses worked on cleaning him up the Doctors moved towards them.

Danny asked, "Is he okay?"  
"His fever has spiked a bit more, it's up to 105.2 and that brought on the seizure. He's developed fluid on his lungs and that's alarming. We need to take him for x-rays to make sure that he's not suffered any additional vascular damage around his lungs. You can wait here if you'd like"

Danny felt numb as he replied, "Yes, we'll wait here...thank you Doctor"  
The second physician touched his arm, "We'll do everything we can for him. Someone will be in to get him soon"  
As they left the room, Chin remained back as Danny moved to Steve's side.  
Shelby stepped back as Danny leaned over, placing a hand on Steve's drenched forehead. He was so hot, so unbelievably hot and his breathing was fast and labored. Danny drew in a deep breathe and with a huge lump in his throat he said, "I don't know what to say Steve, but you're scaring the hell out of me, you know that? I can't fight this battle for you and I feel so damn helpless. Please don't stop fighting because I...damn... Steve, I know I give you a lot of shit but the truth is that I don't know what I'd do without you..." The tears were falling unashamedly now, "I can't even imagine having to tell Gracie that you're gone...God babe, do you even have a clue how much that little girl loves you... or how much I love you? Please Steve... fight...I love you partner" As Chin moved to his side, Danny kissed Steve's forehead and as he turned from the bed Chin pulled him into embrace whispering, "It's okay Danny"

Two orderlies then entered the room and Chin leaned over and kissing Steve's head he whispered softly into his ear, "We're here for you Steve...we love you brother"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

After Steve was taken from the room Chin went to get them some coffee.  
He returned to find Danny sitting next to the empty bed. His head was bowed, his elbows were on his knees and his hands were cupped behind his head. Chin stood in the doorway and watched the Jersey detective silently for several minutes thinking, '_What will happen to us is Steve doesn't make it?'_

Danny sensed his presence and without moving he said softly, "He's dying Chin"  
Chin moved to his friends side and held out the coffee, "Here Danny, take this"  
Danny looked up and took the coffee, "Thanks"  
Chin pulled up a chair and as he sat, Danny repeated "He's dying...…."  
"No….no he's not and you can't think like that"  
Sipping the coffee, Danny said solemnly "You heard the Doc and you see how weak he is. He can't fight this damn infection"  
Chin struggled to keep his composure, "Look Danny, it's bad….really bad and we both know that but we can't give up on him"

Danny's voice was barely audible as he said, "God Chin, I don't know what I'll do if dies….."  
"We're not going to let him die…..he's fighting and we have to stay positive and keep pushing him. We owe that to him"  
Danny sighed deeply "You're right Chin. I'm sorry man"  
"There's nothing to be sorry for. You've been with him every minute for days…..you need a break Danny, you're exhausted"  
"I'm not going anywhere Chin. He needs me now and I'm not leaving him"  
"Okay…..okay, I get it. But you're not alone brother"  
They sat quietly as they waited for news.

A short time later Doctor Gonzalez entered the room.  
"Hello Danny, Chin…."  
Danny replied, "Thanks for coming in Doc. How is he?"  
"The x-rays show a subphrenic abscess at the base of his diaphragm. Basically what that means is that the infection has created a pocket of pus and we need to drain that. We're prepping him now to re-insert a chest tube for drainage" Seeing the concern on the men's faces she added, "This could be why is fever is spiking. Draining his chest can help reduce his fever and it will certainly help ease his breathing"

Chin then asked, "What about the seizures?"  
"The high fever is bringing on the seizures so the quicker we can lower his temperature, the better. The brain scan shows normal activity so we need to stay positive. The procedure will take about an hour and then we'll be bringing him back here"  
The men thanked her and after she left, Chin was able to convince Danny to go outside to get a breath of fresh air.

It was four thirty in the morning as Danny exited the hospital. As he walked towards the benches in the courtyard, tears fell from his eyes and he shivered as the cool air hit his damp cheeks. He sat down heavily onto one of the wooden benches and tipping his head back he looked up at the star-filled night. As tears welled in his eyes causing the stars to become blurry, Danny Williams prayed to God to please spare Steve's life.

Danny was back in the room as they brought Steve back in. The procedure had gone well and the bag holding the greyish-yellow pus from the abscess was now more than half full. The anesthetic he had been given was going to keep him under for several hours and Doctor Gonzalez seemed very optimistic that this procedure was going to help bring down Steve's fever….and thankfully she was right. By late afternoon his fever had dropped to 103.3 bringing great relief to Danny and Chin.

At around six o'clock Steve woke to Danny and Chin smiling down at him.  
His oxygen mask had been replaced with a nasal cannula and he spoke softly, "I feel like shit, what happened?"  
"Yeah, but you look fantastic!"  
Steve grimaced as he chuckled, "You're such a liar Danno…don't make me laugh, it hurts"

Danny grinned broadly, "Sorry about that partner" He then filled Steve in on everything that had happened adding, "But you're going to be fine now. The Doc's taking really good care of you. You just need to sleep now, do you need any pain meds?"

"No meds…..'m good…...so tired"  
Danny squeezed his hand and spoke softly, "Sleep Steve…we've got you….just sleep, ssshhhhhhhhh" In moments Steve was back under and Danny looked over to Chin and smiled.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Over the next twenty hours Steve woke only twice and only for a few minutes, but there was much relief in the room as he was coherent and his temperature was slowly dropping.

They moved him into a private room once his temperature was down to 102.2 and his other vitals had all stabilized. Once he was settled into the bed, Chin was able to convince Danny to head home to shower and change clothes. He was then going to pick up Gracie, as the young girl had been very anxious to see her Uncle Steve.

Danny smiled broadly as Gracie raced out to greet him as he pulled up in his new sleek black Camero.  
As soon as he was out of the car she was in his arms.  
"HI DANNO! I'VE MISSED YOU!"  
He kissed her, "I've missed you too monkey"  
"How's Uncle Steve? Is he better yet?"  
"He's doing better, but he's still very sick" While holding his daughter's hand, he stood and embraced Rachel as she approached holding Charlie.

"Hi Rach"  
"Hi…so he's doing better?"  
"Yes, much better thank you. He's still very tired and they're continuing with the IV antibiotics but his temp is finally dropping"  
"Oh thank God Danny"  
He then turned back to Gracie and smiled, "I know he'll be very happy to see you, are you ready?"  
She shook her head enthusiastically, "Uh huh, I sure am"  
"Good, let's go then. I'll have her back before dinner Rachel"  
"Okay. Send him my love"  
"Will do….…..thank you"

Before heading to the hospital, Danny drove to a nearby Oceanside park to talk to his little girl. Gracie had seen her SuperSEAL injured many times over the last four years but the physical beating he had taken could cause her alarm and he wanted to prepare her.

She asked, "Where are we going Danno?"  
"I just want to talk to you before we go see Uncle Steve. Come on, let's go for a walk"

Leaving the car, he took her hand and they walked towards the water. Danny lifted her up onto a brick embankment and then he sat next to her. She was instantly concerned and asked, "Uncle Steve's not okay is he?"

Danny quickly tried to reassure her, "No baby he's doing well, he really is. I just want to tell you a bit about his injuries before we go up. You're not a baby anymore and I think you can handle this, what do you think?"

She nodded, "Yes I can Daddy….you're right, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm ten years old and I know that your jobs are very dangerous"  
He grinned at her, "Yes, our jobs are dangerous and sometimes people want to hurt us because we try to stop them from doing bad things. There is a very bad man who wanted to hurt Steve and…well he did"

"Did he shoot Uncle Steve?"  
"No. He gave him shot that had poison in it and it's made Steve very sick. The Doctors had to take a couple of his organs out, his spleen and his appendix"  
"You mean like Lucy's Aunt when they took her kidney out?"  
"Yes, just like that. Steve can live just fine without his spleen and appendix…...in fact, did you know that I had my appendix taken out too?"  
"Really? When?"  
"When I was fifteen years old. It got really swollen and the Doctors took it out….and I'm fine right?"  
Gracie smiled, "Uh huh"  
"So I want you to know that Steve is going to be fine. He's got a bad infection from the poison and the surgeries and he is very, very tired so he needs to sleep a lot right now"

"I understand Daddy. He doesn't have to talk back to me, I just want to see him. I love him"  
Danny kissed her head and pulled her into an embrace, "He loves you very much and you're the best medicine in the world for him right now Monkey. I also want you to know that the bad guy beat up Uncle Steve very badly and he has a lot of bruises on his body, so you have to be really careful them you touch him okay?"

"I'll be careful, can we go now?"  
"Sure"  
They walked back to the car and in moments they were on the freeway and heading towards King's Hospital

******** I hope you're all still enjoying! I'd LOVE to hear from you and thanks for reading! *********


	24. Chapter 24

When Danny and Gracie arrived at the hospital Steve was sleeping.  
Chin moved to them and bending down, he embraced Gracie as Danny asked, "How's he doing?"  
"Good. He's been sleeping since you left. His temperature is up just a bit but the Nurses say that can just be from moving him" He placed a hand lovingly on top of Gracie's head, "He's going to be so happy to see you honey"

The child smiled and tugging at her Father's hand she pulled him towards the bed. Danny watched her carefully as her eyes scanned over Steve's battered body and her grip grew tighter in his. After several moments she asked quietly, "Can I kiss him Danno?"

"Of course you can. Just a second" He pulled a chair up to the bedside, "Here Monkey, sit on your knees and you can talk to him"  
She climbed up onto the chair and he pushed her close. She leaned over and softly kissed the SEAL's cheek and then she said quietly, "Hi Uncle Steve, I'm so sorry you're sick but Danno says you're getting better. I know you're really tired so it's okay that you sleep…it's good for you"

Danny glanced at Chin and they smiled at each other.  
Their attention quickly turned back to the bed as Steve spoke softly, "Hey Gracie, how's my girl?"  
Gracie was smiling broadly as he lifted his hand and touched her cheek, "I'm good. I missed you Uncle Steve"  
"I missed you too sweetheart"  
Danny moved closer, "Hey partner, how do you feel?"  
"I little better...what's my temp?"  
Chin said, "The Nurse checked it about an hour ago and it was 102.6"  
"Okay...that's better"  
Danny noticed him grimace and he asked, "Do you need any pain meds?"  
"No Doctor Danno I don't need any meds"  
Gracie giggled and Danny asked, "And what's so funny young lady?"  
"Doctor Danno..."  
Steve smiled and said softly, "Isn't that a hoot Gracie?"  
Danny laughed and said, "A hoot? Since when do you talk like that?"  
Steve grinned, "Gracie's been teaching me some new words but I'm still a NooB"  
Danny raised his eyebrows as Gracie grinned, saying, "Uncle Steve is real sick Danno"  
"I know he's real sick, that's why he's here"  
Gracie and Steve laughed and the SEAL replied, "He doesn't get it Gracie does he?"  
Looking a bit confused, Danny turned to his daughter who stated, "Uncle Steve is my peep Danno and he's mad fly"

Danny shook his head and turned to Chin, "When did this happen Chin?"  
Chin began to laugh hysterically, "I don't know brother, but I'd say you're in trouble!"  
Gracie smiled, "I can teach you too Danno"  
Shaking his head Danny smiled and said, "No, no you two 'peeps' can have your own language..."  
Steve chuckled softly, "Hey partner, can you raise me up a bit?"  
Danny smiled, "Sure...what are peeps for right?"

They all laughed and it felt so damn good!  
All the tension and fears of the past few days were gone and having Gracie there was a wonderful thing for all of them. They all sat at the bedside as she told them about the school project she was working on about Abraham Lincoln and the Emancipation Proclamation. Her class was also presenting a play about the historical events and Miss Gracie Williams had been cast as Mary Todd Lincoln. The men all shared in her excitement and promised the girl that they would all be attending her theatrical debut next month.

They had been visiting for almost an hour when Danny noticed Steve grimace as he shifted in bed.  
"Monkey, Doctor Danno thinks that his patient needs some sleep now so why don't you tell him goodnight"  
Steve then said, "Well I need a hug from my little peep"  
Danny lifted her up, setting her on the edge of the bed. She leaned over and Steve embraced her and kissed her forehead, "Thank you for coming Gracie, you're pretty mad fly too"

She chuckled, "I love you too Uncle Steve, you chill now okay?"  
"I will sweetheart, goodnight"  
Placing Gracie back onto the ground, Danny grasped Steve's hand "Get some sleep buddy. I'll be back soon okay?"  
Steve smiled, "You spend some time with Gracie, I'm fine"  
"Rachel's got dinner planned for her already so I'll be back soon"  
"Okay, thanks partner"

Danny looked back over his shoulder as he left the room with Gracie.  
Steve's eyes were closed and there was a smile on his face...  
Danny grinned...yes, Gracie was definitely good medicine for him.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 **

When Danny returned, Steve was sleeping soundly.  
"How's he doing?"  
"He was asleep before you even made it to the elevator brah"  
"Good, he needs sleep. Have they re-checked his temperature?"  
"No, they're letting him sleep a bit"  
Danny moved to his partner's side and he tenderly placed the back of his hand against Steve's forehead.  
The two men then walked to the side of the room, "He's feeling cooler Chin...God, I think he's going to be okay"  
Chin smiled, "Danny, I KNOW he's going to be okay"  
Danny smiled back, "Yeah"

They decided that they could now take turns staying, so Chin left for the night.  
Two hours later a Nurse came in and woke Steve, checking his temperature and vitals.  
"You're doing well Steve, how do you feel?"  
"Pretty good but I'm really tired"  
"Yes, I'm sure you are"  
"What's my temperature?"  
She smiled, "It's dropping Commander. It's down to 101.4 and your vitals are good"  
He smiled up at the young Nurse, "Please...Teresa...call me Steve"  
"Okay Steve. Do you need any pain medication?"  
"No, I'm good. Thank You"  
After she left the room Danny pulled a chair up close.

Steve asked, "Did Chin head home for the night?"  
"Yeah, we're going to take turns staying with you"  
"You can go too Danny, I'm good really"  
"Don't even go there babe, you know better than that"  
Steve grinned, "Thanks buddy"  
"Gracie was so happy to see you"  
"God I love that girl"  
"You mean the world to her. She's been very worried about you...we all have been"  
The emotion in Danny's voice was evident and Steve said, "Hey, I told you partner I'm good now, I promise"  
"I know and I'm so relieved Steve but now the real work starts. This is not going to be a fast recovery, your body's been through a lot and you can't push this. You may laugh at Doctor Danno, but you're going to listen to him!"

Steve smiled, "Yes Sir, I will"  
Danny grinned back, "Good. Doctor Gonzales told me that tomorrow she's going to remove your catheter, the chest and feeding tubes and reverse the colostomy"

"So when am I getting out of here?"  
"I don't know Steve. Remember, you can't push this okay?"  
Steve nodded, "Okay 'D..."

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve closed his eyes and they sat quietly for a few minutes.  
Danny was surprised when Steve said softly, "My Mother killed a CIA agent allowing Wo-Fat to evade capture"  
"What?"  
"He told me that he had witnessed his Father's death and years later when he was attempting to establish a stronghold in the Hawaiian drug market and the CIA had put Doris undercover to stop him...he recognized her. He vowed to leave her and her family in peace if she helped him escape"

Danny leaned forward and reaching out he placed a hand on Steve's arm, "Steve...this is Wo-Fat man...do you really believe him?"  
Tears slid down the SEAL's cheeks as he said, "God knows I don't want to believe him Danny, but why would he lie about this?"

"WHY? Why would he lie Steven? Are you serious? He would lie for many reasons partner. Hell he would lie simply to fuck with you!"

Steve's eyes had again closed and his jaw was clenched tightly. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead and Danny stood, taking a cloth from the nearby table he wet it and dabbed it to Steve's head.  
"Relax Steve...we can talk about this later. You need to rest"  
"No...no, I'm fine...I need to tell you everything"  
"So you're disobeying Doctor Danno's orders already?"  
"This is no time for jokes Danny"  
"I'm not joking buddy...you need to try to stay calm"

Steve lifted his arm up, lying it across his eyes as he continued "I believe him Danny. My Mom and Joe are still lying to me...my Mother MURDERED a CIA agent...her partener...her friend"

"So she did it to keep you safe?"  
"That's what he said but does it matter Danny? My God...she shot him in cold blood so Wo-Fat could escape"  
"So what else did he say?"  
"He told me that she kept him a step ahead of the CIA and when they met to finalize the terms of their 'drug deal', she used his weapon to kill her partner. She shot him in the chest and then they staged the scene. He shot her in the shoulder as part of their cover and he escaped. I was only a toddler Danny, but I remember seeing pictures of her in a sling years later" He sighed and his voice cracked, "I asked her what had happened and she told me that she had broken her shoulder"

"Steve, this doesn't make sense. Why didn't he just kill Doris then? He could have killed both of them. Why did he let her go?"

"He was only nineteen then and trying to prove to the organization's elders that he could run the business. If he had killed her he would have brought additional unwanted attention to them. Years later, after he had established the business as his own he decided that she needed to die"

"So you figure that Doris told the CIA he had recognized her?"  
"That's my guess. And years later when they caught word of his intentions they notified Joe and faked her death"  
"Okay, he has your Dad killed to get to her and he tortures you...so when he had her cornered in that bedroom, why did he let her go?"

"He said she fired into the ground and begged for him to kill her. She said her life was over and that he had won. He's a sociopath Danno...this is a game to him. He heard Catherine coming and he decided the game wasn't over yet. He told me that last month on her deathbed, his Mother made him promise that he would find the person responsible for killing her husband...he's not going to stop until she's dead now Danny..."

Danny watched as his partner's eyes closed, and exhausted he was asleep in minutes.

******** So, I hope you're still enjoying...more to follow ********


	25. Chapter 25

Over the next three days Steve's temperature normalized and they removed him from all IV's and monitoring equipment. He was due to be released the next morning and spirits in the room were high. Kamekona had brought shrimp dinners in for them all and they visited until Danny needed to take Gracie home for the night. Chin stayed and as he sat with Steve at the table in the room, they skyped Kono and Adam.

Kono smiled broadly, "Hey boss, you're looking good! How do you feel?"  
"I'm fine Kono, it's so nice to see you. Is everything going well?"  
"Yes...no problems at all"  
They visited for a few minutes and then Steve asked, "Kono...have you heard from Doris recently?"  
"No. I haven't heard from her in over two months, why is everything okay?"  
"No, it's not" He then filled Kono and Adam in on everything that had happened, first in Montana with Doris and Joe and then he told them what Wo Fat had said to him.

When he was done, Kono said softly "I'm so sorry Steve and I'm sorry I'm not there for you"  
"Kono, you're where you need to be right now. We need to keep you safe, that's all that matters. But things have escalated and Wo-Fat is going to do everything he can do to find Doris. I don't expect her to contact you because I know she wouldn't want to endanger you, but if you hear from her..."

"If I do, I'll let you know right away"  
"And if she calls...please try to find out where she is"  
Kono replied softly "I will...I hope I can see you both soon. I love you, and I miss you terribly"  
Steve spoke for the men, "We love you too. Take care of each other and be careful"

After they disconnected Chin asked, "You don't think Wo-Fat can get to them do you?"  
"No. I think if he knew where they were he would have tried to get to Doris when she was with them and they were traveling and vulnerable. I just want them to be on the alert"

A couple of hours later Chin had left and as Steve slept quietly Danny watched him, deep in his thoughts. Although he'd had moments of joy over the last couple of days, Danny had definitely noticed a sadness in Steve that worried him greatly, _'I'm bringing him home tomorrow. God, please give me the strength to help him through this ordeal. He's recovering physically and now the emotional turmoil could really start to take it's toil. Doris...damn you Doris...why did you come back into his life? Hadn't you damaged him enough? And Joe...you say you love him...you call him your son and yet you betray him in this way. To top it off with everything he's gone through now he has to deal with the loss of Catherine and with her and Billy's betrayal. It's going to be tough on him, but I'll be there' _

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The next day the three men arrived at Steve's place a little after noon.  
Chin ran ahead and opened the door as Danny helped Steve towards the house.  
"How ya' doing?"  
"My stomach's turning a bit..."  
They stopped moving as Danny asked, "Do you have to puke?"  
"No...just give me a minute"  
"We've got all the time in the world partner"  
As Danny kept a hand on his back, Steve bent over placing his hands onto his knees. Chin looked concerned as he approached them and Danny said, "He's okay, he just needs a minute"

A short time later they were in the house and the two men eased him down onto the couch.  
Chin asked, "Do you want to lay down?"  
"No, I'm good. Thanks guys"  
Danny went into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of water handing it to Steve.  
As Steve took the water Danny held out his hand, "Here take this"  
"I don't want any pills Danny. I haven't taken any in two days"  
"I know that Steven but you've also been lying in a bed too. You need the meds, so please take them and don't argue with me. Rest for a while, your body needs it"

"Danny, I appreciate your concern I really do but I don't want to sleep and I sure in the hell don't want any more percocet"  
The two men looked at each other without speaking for several moments before Danny shrugged his shoulders and said softly, "Okay...okay I hear you"  
They spent the early afternoon visiting quietly and then Danny left for a couple of hours, going home to shower and grab some clothes as he was going to stay at Steve's place for a while.

When he returned, Chin was in the kitchen fixing them dinner and Steve was upstairs showering.  
Danny asked, "How's he doing?"  
"He's not talking much Danny"  
"I don't know what I can do for him"  
"All you can do is be here Danny. He's got to work through this and it's going to take time"  
"When he's hurting physically we can help him...but how can we help him deal with all this emotional shit Chin?"

"Like I said brother, we can just be here. He'll confide in you, he always does... but not until he's ready"  
"Yeah...I just hate seeing him like this"  
"I know, me too"

Steve then entered the kitchen and Danny asked, "Do you feel better?"  
"Yeah I do. It's good to be home. It smells great in here Chin, what are we having?"  
"Chicken Fajitas, rice and beans"  
Steve smiled, "Sounds great"

The meal was wonderful and Steve stretched out on the couch afterward while Danny and Chin cleaned up the kitchen.

Steve woke a few hours later to find the lights off and Danny sitting in the chair next to him watching a basketball game on TV.  
Danny said, "Hey sleepyhead"  
Steve rubbed his eyes, What time is it?"  
"About midnight"  
"Really? I slept good. Danny, you don't have to stay"

Danny hit the mute button on the television and then sitting forward in the chair he said, "Look Steve, I'm not even going to say that I know how you feel because I can't know...nobody can know. All I can say is that what's happened to you is horrible and I'm so so sorry. You're not alone though buddy, and you never will be. I told you when Rachel and I separated how Matt came over every night after work and night after night he sat with me and we talked, but more importantly he just listened. We drank and we talked and we cried...and I healed. I love my brother and I always knew that he loved me too but his actions showed me that I truly mattered, that even though Rachel no longer wanted me in her life, I still mattered to him and to Gracie and to my family. Steve, you're my brother too and I love you just as I love Matty and I don't ever want you to forget that you matter. I'm here for you and I'll be here for you every night for as long as you need me. You don't have to talk if you don't feel like it, sometimes it just helps to have someone here. I'm here for you and I promise you that I ALWAYS will be"

Steve's voice was choked with emotion as he said softly, "I don't know what to say Danno..."  
"Like I said partner, you don't have to say anything just enjoy my company"  
Steve chuckled, "I love you too Danny...thank you"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Over the next four days Steve's physical strength improved but with every passing hour he seemed to be withdrawing more and more emotionally. Governor Denning was not assigning any new cases to 5-0 for the time being and the men were looking into cold case files and working out of the McGarrett home. The first day Steve sat with them as they began to look into the murder case of a cab driver killed seven years ago. The man had been killed in his cab, his throat cut from ear to ear. A few hours into their investigation Steve excused himself and grabbing a water from the fridge, he left the house and walked slowly down to the water's edge.

The scene continually repeated itself over the next three days with Steve spending more and more time alone.  
On the fourth day, Danny and Chin had taken a break and as they stood on the deck sipping coffee they looked out at Steve. He sat staring out at the Ocean, deep in his thoughts.

Chin asked, "Has he said much?"  
"No...I'm giving him his space brother but it's hard. He's hurting bad Chin"  
"I know"

Later that day Steve re-entered the house to find his two men discussing the case.  
Listening to their banter for a few moments he then asked, "You guys got something?"  
Danny replied, "We might. Our victim was Louis Romono. All the evidence points to a simple robbery. He appeared to have been attacked from behind, but Steve, there were two strands of hair found on Romono's collar that belonged to Ricky Norman"

"Ricky Norman"  
Danny nodded, "Yeah"  
Ricky Norman was a low level thug that the team had arrested fourteen months ago. He was convicted of armed robbery and attempted murder and was serving a forty years term in Halawa Prison.

Chin then said, "I've made an appointment for tomorrow morning to interrogate him"  
Steve nodded, "Good, Danny I want you to go with him as well"  
Danny shook his head, "No, Chin can handle this alone"  
Steve glanced from one man to the other, "I want you to go with Chin tomorrow Danny"  
Danny sighed and then said, "Okay...fine. WE will interrogate Norman tomorrow"  
Steve smiled softly, "Thank you...great work guys"

A short time later Danny's phone rang, "Hi Rachel, what's up?"  
"Ummm I can't do that. I've got to interrogate a prisoner at Halawa in the morning"  
Steve lifted his hands inquisitively, "What is it Danno?"  
"Rachel hang on a minute" Taking the phone from his ear he said, "Stan's business trip got pushed up a day, and they need to leave tonight"

"So what's the problem, have her drop Gracie off tonight"  
"You want me to go to Halawa"  
"Yes...what? Don't you trust your daughter with me? I can watch Gracie"  
Danny put the phone back to his ear, "Rachel, everything's good. She can babysit Superman here while I'm gone...Yes, I'll tell him...Okay, I'll be there in an hour, bye"

He looked at Steve, "Rachel sends her love. Are you sure you're up to this?"  
"We're talking about Gracie here Danny. How hard is it to watch her...and anyway...I need another language lesson"

Chin laughed as Danny mumbled, "Oh that's just great..."

******** MORE TO FOLLOW - Are you still enjoying? I hope so... and as always, I'd love to hear from you! ********


	26. Chapter 26

When Danny arrived back at the house with Gracie they found Steve and Chin out on the deck grilling chicken breasts.  
The little girl raced to Steve and he lifted her off the ground much to Danny's displeasure.

"STEVEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"What's wrong with you? I'm hugging Gracie"  
"And you can't do that without lifting her off the ground?"  
"Oh Doctor Danno, relax"  
"NO, no I'm not going to relax, now put her down" Kissing Gracie's cheek the SEAL set her onto the ground as Danny's rant continued, "You're not supposed to be lifting anything, you know that. She's too heavy"

Gracie Williams looked at her Father and said, "Daddy, I'm not too heavy"  
"You know what I mean young lady, Uncle Steve should not be lifting you, he's still recovering"  
Steve then said, "You're right Danny, I wasn't thinking...I'm sorry" Placing a hand on the top of Gracie's head he added, "I'm just fine, no harm done. Are you two hungry?"

Danny smiled, "Yes, we're starving aren't we Monkey?"  
"Yes we are!"

Rachel and Charlie were traveling to Charleston South Carolina on a two week business trip with Stan. His family lived there and they hadn't seen Charlie in over a year. Gracie had been disappointed about not being able to go along but it was the middle of the school year and they didn't want her to miss that much school. Her disappointment had dissipated once Steve had suggested the hike next Saturday into the jungle to see the famed petroglyphs. For his daughter's sake Danny had agreed to the hike even though his first hike there had led to Steve falling off a cliff and breaking his arm. Honestly he didn't even believe Gracie would enjoy the hike but he knew she would enjoy the time with her Uncle Steve, she always did. Then to make things even better, she had gotten the role in the school play and she was enjoying her after school practices immensely. Now of course, the hike was up in the air. Depending on Steve's condition they may need to postpone that, although Steve had insisted to him that he not tell Gracie this because he has certain that he would be 'ready to go'...crazy neanderthal!

After dinner the three men sat in rapt attention as Gracie Williams transformed before their eyes practicing her lines as Mary Todd Lincoln. It was the first time in days that Steve seemed truly happy and that brought joy to them all.

Steve woke early the next morning and Danny woke to the sound of childish giggles coming from the kitchen. The wonderful aroma of coffee and sausage on the griddle brought a smile to his face as he staggered into the kitchen and the sight before him warmed his heart. The kitchen was an absolute mess with flour and eggs covering the countertop, as well as Gracie and Steve. The child was coaching her beloved Uncle on how to properly mix luscious blueberries into the batter.

Looking up from the bowl Steve grinned, "Good Morning Danno! We're making your favorite breakfast"  
Gracie chimed in, "Blueberry pancakes and sausage"  
"I can see that, and it sure smells great"  
Steve added, "It'll be ready by the time you get dressed partner"  
Danny chuckled "Okay, I'll be right back"

A few minutes later Gracie was serving breakfast to three favorite men as Chin had also arrived.  
Danny moaned softly as he savored his first bite of pancake, "Oh my God Gracie these are wonderful!"  
She grinned broadly, "Uncle Steve helped you know"  
Danny smiled, "Good job Steven"  
"I had a great teacher"  
Danny then said, "I would ask what you two are going to do while we're gone but looking at this kitchen I think you'll still be cleaning when we get back. Dear Lord it looks like a hurricane hit in here"

Steve replied, "But look at the results of that hurricane Danno. You know, he's right Gracie these pancakes are cramazing, you're quite the little chef"

Danny shook his head in disbelief, "_Cramazing_ Steve? Really?"  
Gracie laughed, "He's learning LOTS of new words Danno"  
Danny rolled his eyes, "That's great Monkey...just great"

About an hour later as the men prepared to leave the house Danny looked at Steve, "You're sure about this?"  
Steve put a hand on his partners shoulder, "Yes Danny...I'm fine, I promise. You two take care of business"  
"Okay, we'll be back soon. You call me if th..."  
Steve interrupted him saying softly, "Danny...go"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As the men drove towards Halawa Prison Chin smiled, "Steve seems to be doing much better today"  
"I think we can thank Gracie for that can't we?"  
"She's an angel Danny and what she does for him is truly miraculous...she gives him hope and a reason to live Danny, and that's what he needs right now"

The proud Father smiled, "She does the same thing for me Chin. Someday when she's grown, she's going to be blown away when we tell her these things"  
"Yes, she will be"

A short time later the men were led to an interrogation room and Ricky Norman was brought in.  
"Detectives, long time no see. What brings you to my humble home gentlemen?"  
The men both watched Norman's reaction as Chin simply said, "Louis Romono"  
Norman fidgeted in his chair and said nervously, "Is that name supposed to mean something to me?"  
Chin grinned, "Yeah...why don't you tell us about him?"  
"I don't know no Romono"  
Danny then said, "Sure you do Ricky. You met him seven years ago...in his cab. And the meeting didn't end very well for Romono"

Chin said coldly, "You're awfully nervous Ricky...what's the problem?"  
Danny added, "I think Ricky's battling with his conscious partner"  
"No Danny, not our boy Ricky. He's proud of everything he's done, isn't that right Ricky?"

The inmate looked at the detectives and smirked "You think you've got it all figured out do you? It's nothing like you're thinking boys. Yeah, I knew Romono and I was in his cab MANY TIMES... he's not the man you obviously think he is...I want to see my lawyer"

Danny slammed his hands down onto the table "Oh we've got it figured out Ricky. You murdered Louis Romono and we're going to prove that. You're serving forty years now and when we're done with you, you're NEVER going to spend another day outside of these walls. You are scum...and you will pay for this"

Ricky Norman glared evilly at Danny, "I have nothing to say to you"  
Danny met his glare and replied, "Think about us Ricky, we'll see you soon"

The men then left Halawa and headed back to Steve's.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Back at the McGarrett home, Steve and Gracie had finished cleaning up the kitchen and Gracie wanted to take a walk.

Walking down to the water's edge they shed their shoes and socks and Gracie took hold of Steve's hand and they began to walk down the shoreline, their feet sinking in the sand as the Ocean washed over them.

They didn't speak for a while and then Gracie said, "Uncle Steve can I ask you something?"  
"Of course honey, you can ask me anything"  
"Danno told me that a bad man wants to hurt you. He didn't say that you caught him though...did you?"  
Steve hesitated slightly before saying, "No...no Gracie we didn't catch him yet...but we will"  
"Why does he want to hurt you?"  
"Honey it's a very long and complicated story"  
"Uncle Steve, I'm not a baby anymore...you can tell me the truth"  
"I know you're not a baby Gracie, but there's just some thing's that you don't need to know"  
"But that's not fair...I know your job is very dangerous and that people want to hurt you and Daddy"  
"Have you talked to Danno about your feelings?"  
"Not really"  
They stopped walking and still holding her hand he looked into her pretty brown eyes, "Can I make a deal with you sweetheart?"  
"Uh huh"  
"When Danno get's back, we'll all sit down together and talk okay?"  
She smiled at him, Okay"

He then said, "There's a place I like to go to when I need to think. Would you like to go there?"  
"Yes, I'd like that"

As they walked down the beach, Steve's mind raced, _'This day was bound to happen. Gracie was growing up and the questions were going to start' _He grinned softly as she squeezed his hand_, 'She's a smart little girl and they needed to tell her things...but just how much? I can't make that call because as much as I love this child, I'm not her Daddy...I'll follow Danny's lead on this' _

A short time later they reached the path that led up the cliff.  
"Do you want to go up there?"  
"It looks scary"  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes, I trust you"  
"Just hold my hand. You're going to love it up there sweetheart, I promise"  
"Okay"  
They slowly walked up the path as Steve talked to her the entire time.  
"Whenever I need to think or even if I'm just sad I like to come up here. It's so beautiful and peaceful Gracie"

As they reached the top and moved towards the edge of the cliff Gracie said softly, "Wow"  
"Isn't it gorgeous Gracie?"  
"Yeah it is"  
"It takes my breath away every time I come here"  
"Has Danno been here before?"  
"Yeah, he's been up here"  
As they sat down and looked out over the vast blue Ocean Steve thought back to the last time he was up here. It had been almost six months ago now. It was on the anniversary of Freddy Hart's death. Three months earlier he and Catherine had gone into North Korea and they had returned his remains to his family. As the date of his death approached he had been overwhelmed with pain and guilt over the loss. Danny had found him up here late that night and they had sat here for hours. He had told Danny story after story about Freddy and his partner had done just what he had needed him to do... he had listened. Danny's words from the other night echoed in his head, _'I don't ever want you to forget that you matter Steve. I'm here for you and I promise you that I always will be' _Tears welled in his eyes and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Danny and Gracie in his life.

Gracie reached over and touched his arm, "Are you okay Uncle Steve?"  
Blinking away tears he said softly, "Yeah baby girl, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you and Danno in my life...I love you so much"

She smiled, "I love you too Uncle Steve"

********* Thank You so much for reading and a special THANKS to those of you who take the time to review - Please know that reviews are the only way writers know that you like and appreciate our efforts, so thank you and happy reading - more to follow! *********


	27. Chapter 27

When the men arrived back at the house they found it empty.  
"His truck is here, where could they be?"  
"Relax Danny, they can't be far"  
"Maybe they're down at the water?"  
They walked to the water's edge and seeing their socks and shoes along with their footprints leading down the beach, the pair decided to grab a beer and wait for them to return.

Sitting in the wooden deck chairs and cracking open their beers, Danny said "Hey, before they get back, I got a call from Catherine last night"  
"Oh yeah?"  
Danny sighed, "You know that I'd been keeping Ian posted on Steve's recovery and he'd been relaying the info to Cath for me"  
"Yeah, so how's she doing?"  
"She seems to be okay, but she's worried about Steve"  
"She hasn't called him has she?"  
"No….but she wants to. She asked me what I thought about that and I told her I thought she should give him some space right now. Do you agree with me?"

"Well, yes and no Danny"  
"Thanks buddy, that's no help"  
Chin chuckled, "Okay, let me elaborate. I agree that Steve needs space right now and we all, Catherine included, want to do what's best for him but ….."  
As Chin hesitated, Danny asked "But what?"  
"We've both had our hearts broken before Danny, so think about it. When you were first separated from Rachel, would you have wanted to know if she was at least thinking about you and worrying about you?"

Danny took a long swig from his beer, "Yeah, I guess I would have but I think that knowing that would have also given me false hope"  
"I get that Danny but Steve's a smart guy and if you want my opinion…..…I think you should tell him and leave it up to him"  
"Of course I want your opinion, that's why I asked" He smiled at his friend and added, "Okay, thanks...I'll talk to him"

Changing the subject Chin then asked "So what do you think Norman meant about Romono?"  
"I don't know but he said Romono was not the man we thought he was"  
"He also said he'd been in the man's cab many times Danny. We need to find out what their connection was"  
"Yeah... there's something we don't know"

They stopped talking as Steve and Gracie came into view. Danny smiled at the sight of his treasured daughter walking hand in hand with best friend. As they drew near, Steve called out "You guys sure got back fast"

Danny stood and replied, "Yeah, we've got some more digging to do"  
"What, Norman's not the guy?"  
"Oh no, he's the guy but he lawyered up. We'll fill you in later" He then looked at Gracie, "Hey, where'd you take Superman to?"  
"He took me to the most beautiful place Danno"  
Steve added, "I took her to the peak"  
Danny smiled at her "Oh yeah? It's pretty up there isn't it?"  
"It sure is"  
Steve then said, "Hey Gracie, would you mind running into the house and grabbing your old Uncle a bottle of water?"  
"Sure, I'll be right back!"  
"Take your time, I need to talk to the guys for a few minutes"  
"Okay"  
Once she was out of earshot Danny asked, "What's up?"  
Steve ran a hand across his mouth before saying, "She's growing up Danny"  
He grinned, "Yes Steve, unfortunately as much as I don't like that, it does happen...…..why, is something wrong?"  
"No nothing's wrong but she's asking questions"  
"What kind of questions?"  
"She's asking about Wo-Fat and why he's after me"  
"Yes, she's growing up…."  
"And she's smart Danny. I didn't know what to say, or how much you'd want me to say"  
"This is probably my fault"  
"What do you mean?"  
"When I was telling her about your injuries I told her she wasn't a baby any longer and that I thought she could handle the truth. I guess I opened up that door, didn't I?"

Steve smirked, "You don't have an easy job Danny"  
"Tell me about it! Between you and her, you're making me prematurely grey!"  
Chuckling the SEAL stated, "It makes you look even more dashing my dear friend"  
"You're such an ass McGarrett"  
Laughing, the three men made their way up to the house.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They all sat on the patio and Gracie joined them.  
"So Monkey, Steve tells me you have some questions for us?"  
"Uh huh…..who is that bad man who wants to hurt Uncle Steve and why does he want to hurt him?"  
Danny sat forward in his chair, folding his hands in front of him and resting them on the table. "It's a long and complicated story"  
She smiled and rolled her eyes, "That's EXACTLY what Steve said"  
"Really?"  
He glanced at Steve who answered curtly, "Really"

Danny then said, "Well that's because it's true Gracie. I told you that you're not a baby anymore and that I will tell you more things about our jobs and the enemies we face and I meant that, but that doesn't mean that you need to know everything. As your Father and your Uncles', we will share more things with you but we'll share only what we feel you are able to handle. You can always talk to Steve and Chin or Kono, but if they're unsure of what to tell you, they'll come to me or your Mom. You're still a child, and you're a young child. I need you to trust me and for you to be mature enough to know that if we aren't telling you something it's for your own good. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Danno I understand. So can I know about this bad guy?"  
Danny sighed before saying, "He's a very bad man. He's from Japan and years ago Steve's Mother was involved in a mission with the Government that resulted in the man's Father being killed. He now wants to hurt Doris to get revenge"

"So that's why Uncle Steve's Mom was away for all those years?"  
"Yes honey. She wasn't just away….the Government helped to fake her death in order to keep her safe"  
She looked at Steve and said softly, "You mean you thought she was dead?"  
"Yes, I did Gracie…we all did. Me, my Dad and Mary"  
"So when your Mom came back here did she think the bad man was dead?"  
Danny continued, "No…she came back because the bad man found out that she was still alive and that she was hiding. So to get her to come back, he had his men kill Uncle Steve's Dad"

She then asked, "So she came back"  
"Yes. But this man is still trying to find her and that's why she had to go away again"  
"To hide?"  
"Yes, but this man wants revenge and that is why he is trying to hurt Steve, to get to her. But we will find him Gracie and we will arrest him"

The little girl didn't say anything. She stood and moved to her Uncle's side. Holding out her arms, he leaned in and she wrapped them around his neck saying softly, "I'm so sorry he killed your Daddy and wants to hurt you and your Mom. I love you"

"Thank you Gracie, I love you too"  
After she returned to her chair Danny asked, "Do you have any more questions right now Monkey?"  
"No Daddy, I just hope you find the bad man soon"  
"We will Gracie, we will"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Gracie asked if she could be excused saying she wanted to go read her book.  
After she retreated into the house Steve said, "You handled that well Danny"  
"I hope I didn't say too much. I don't want to scare her"  
Chin replied, "It's a reality for her Danny and she needs to know. As Steve said, she's a smart girl and she'll be okay"  
Danny looked at Steve, "Are you okay with what I said"  
"Absolutely partner. It is what it is…she's a huge part of our lives and as she gets older she's going to need to be taught how to keep herself safe. We're not going to be with her all the time. Like I said, you handled it well"

Danny moved in his chair, "Umm Steve, there's something else we need to talk about"  
Steve looked at his nervous partner, "What is it Danny?"  
"I wanted you to know that Catherine called me last night after you were in bed"

"Is that all? You had me scared" His heart skipped in his chest as he asked, "Did she want me to call her?"  
"She didn't say so, but I'm sure she'd love to hear from you. She's worried and she wanted to know how you're doing"  
"Okay…thanks man"  
Danny hesitated briefly and then asked, "Are you going to call her?"  
Steve grinned, "I will…...we want to remain friends Danny"  
"I know and that's all good, but you don't owe her anything you know"  
"So is Doctor Danno becoming Doctor Phil now?"  
Danny smiled, "No….he's just being a friend"

Steve grimaced slightly and Danny asked, "Hey are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm just a little sore and tired that's all"

"Why don't you go lay down for a while. Chin and I have some research to do on our murder victim"  
"So tell me about it?"  
After receiving a rundown on the interrogation, Steve thanked them both and went inside to take a nap as the men set up their laptops and got down to work.

As he walked past the guest bedroom that used to be Mary's room, he knocked lightly on the door.  
"Come in"  
Peeking his head inside he found Gracie lying on the bed with her hands behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling.  
He asked softly, "Are you okay Gracie?"  
Without moving she said, "I'm okay, I'm just thinking….hey Uncle Steve?"  
"Yes?"  
"I can understand why you go up to the peak to think, it's so quiet and it smells so good up there"  
He smiled, "It's a special place for me"  
"Is it okay if I use it too Uncle Steve?"  
"Of course it is but I need you to promise me that you won't ever go up there alone because it's slippery and dangerous"  
"I promise"  
"Good. Is there anything I can do for you Gracie?"  
"No, I'm okay. Are you okay?"  
"I'm just tired so I'm going to my room to take a nap. Come get me if you need me and Danno and Chin are downstairs okay?"  
"Okay"  
Closing the door, Steve moved to his own room and lying down, he quickly fell asleep.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Gracie was quiet for the rest of the day but by the next afternoon she was back to her normal self.

The four of them all went to an afternoon matinee and then they went out for pizza before heading home.  
They skyped again with Kono and Adam and Gracie was very excited to talk with them.

By the middle of the week, Steve seemed to have a lot more energy and his bruised body was healing well.  
On Thursday evening at dinner Gracie brought up the upcoming hike into the jungle.

Danny replied, "Gracie, I'm sorry but we're going to need to postpone our hike"  
She whined, "No Danno, please no I really want to go!"  
"Gracie, Steve's not up to it yet"  
"COME ON DANNO! Uncle Steve can you do it?"  
Danny shot an exasperated glance to his partner asking, "So? Are you up to this Superman?"

"I know this isn't the answer you want to hear partner, but I'm ready and looking forward to it"  
Gracie called out excitedly, "YES!"  
Danny shook his head, "How can you two be so excited about a four mile hike in ninety degree weather?"  
Gracie chimed in quickly, "It's good exercise Danno"  
Steve chuckled stating, "That's my girl!"

The Jersey detective mumbled something about the two of them wanting to 'do him in' and Gracie smiled broadly as Steve winked at her.

******* Next up - the day of the hike arrives. Will things go off without a hitch? I hope you're still enjoying! *******


	28. Chapter 28

******* This chapter contains a brief reference to SEAL's Steve has served with (in MY 5-0 alternate universe) - you don't need to have read my other stories to understand that these are men he loved, his 'brother's in arms' *******

After dinner they all sat on the deck visiting. Steve grew quiet and he excused himself fairly early to go to bed.

After showering he went to his room and lying on the bed, he dialed Cath's number.  
She answered quickly, "Steve?"  
"Hi Cath, how are you doing?"  
"How am I doing? I'm fine...my God how are you?"  
"I'm good. I'm still a little tired but the recovery is going well"  
"I'm so happy to hear that, I've been so worried about you"  
"You don't have to worry about me, you know that"  
She paused slightly "Steve...I feel so terrible about what I've done"  
"Cath please... I meant everything I said to you. I love both of you very much... and I want you to be happy. Billy is a great man, he's my brother and my love for the two of you will never change"

"Steve...oh God dear sweet Steve..."  
They were both crying as Steve said softly, "Catherine..."  
"It would be so much easier if you hated me. You don't deserve to be hurt like this, especially by two people who love you..." Through her sobs she continued, "You're the greatest man I've ever known and I'm so ashamed of myself"

"Catherine, don't do this...please. You have no reason to be ashamed or sorry. You followed your heart and that's all anyone can do. God Cath, I'm so proud of you for doing what was right for you...for having the strength to do it. I'm not going to lie to you, it hurts, but Catherine I can't go on if I think you're miserable. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, please believe that"

Her voice choked with emotion as she said, "I do believe you….thank you"  
They talked for almost an hour ending by agreeing to contact each other at least every other week.  
Steve struggled with his emotions throughout the call, not wanting to break down, wanting to be strong for her. He kept the conversation upbeat talking about their Ohana and reminiscing on good times.

When he hung up the phone he set it onto the nightstand and hugging a pillow tightly to his body he curled up into a fetal position and burying his face into another pillow. His still bruised body ached as he sobbed uncontrollably. He cried for a long time finally glancing at his watch noting it was after eleven o'clock. His head hurt and he decided at that moment that he needed a beer…..or maybe a few…

He made his way quietly down the stairs seeing the glow of the television which was turned down low as to not disturb him, as Danny would tell him, McGarrett house rule 120 or something like that. He smiled softly at his friend who had a blanket pulled up over his head and moving into the kitchen he opened the fridge and grabbing three beers he exited the house and made his way down to the water's edge.

Danny heard the fridge open and pulling the blanket down he waited a moment, expecting Gracie to re-emerge from the kitchen. Once he heard the sliding glass door open and close he made his way into the room. He went to the door and watched as Steve walked across the darkened lawn. He decided it was best to give him some time alone so after waiting about half an hour he made his way towards the water.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As he sat in the chair next to his partner Steve asked, "Do you want a beer?"  
Holding out his hand Danny replied, "Sure….thanks. You probably shouldn't be drinking you know"  
"I haven't taken any pain meds in more than a week Danny"  
"Yeah, but you're still recovering internally"  
"I appreciate the concern partner. I've only had a couple"  
"So are you alright?"  
"I called Cath….."  
"Oh. So I ask again, are you alright?"  
"No Danny, I'm not" His voice cracked with emotion and said softly, "Damnit I love her so much…."  
Danny replied quietly, "I know and you still do. Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I don't really know what there is to say. I thought we had something really special Danny"  
"You did Steve. My God you two were together for more than ten years…that is special"  
"If I had asked her to marry me sooner...…if I had been able to get over these damn commitment issues I have…..everything could have been so different"

"You know more than most people that you can't live on 'what if's' Steve. I mean really? What if your Mom hadn't disappeared when you were sixteen? What if you hadn't been sent to live with relatives? What if you hadn't become a SEAL? What if you hadn't served with Freddy and Chris and Aaron and Tony? What if you had never served with Billy or met Cath? ..."

Steve lifted his hand, "Enough Danny okay...what's your point here?"  
Danny sighed, "My point Steve is that everything you've gone through, every death you've suffered through, every hardship you've endured has made you the man you are"

Steve dropped his beer bottle onto the sand and as he sat forward in his chair placing his hands over his face. In the moonlight Danny saw his friend's shoulder's heave as he sobbed. He waited a few minutes allowing Steve time to compose himself before he again spoke, "Steve I know this hurts like hell and I'm so sorry you're going through this. Right now you don't think you'll ever get over this, but you will"

Steve was staring straight ahead at the dark Ocean as he said, "Does it ever get easier?"  
"Yes it does...but it takes time babe. All I can tell you is I love you, Chin and Kono love you and Gracie, man you're her world and you need to never forget that"  
Steve voice shook as he turned to his partner, "Thank you Danno, I love you too"

After a few minutes of silence Steve said, "I've been trying to reach Doris all week"  
"You've left messages for her?"  
"Yeah at least a dozen, but she hasn't called me back"  
"I'm sure she's okay Steve"  
Steve chuckled, "Oh I'm sure she is Danny...but I need to find her. She killed an agent and she needs to pay for that"  
"What are you saying?"  
"You heard me right. Doris did the unthinkable and I don't care if she my Mother...no one is above the law Danny"  
"Okay Steve, that's honorable and I guess it doesn't surprise me to hear you say it but I don't think you should move so quickly"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Think about buddy. As long as Wo-Fat is free Doris is in danger. Right now she's the safest if she's on the run. What she did is horrible and you're right, she should pay for that but it happened twenty years ago and I think you need to slow down. If you tell her what you know now...hell Steve, you might never see her again, she's pretty damn good at hiding"

"I love her and yet when I do see her again, I'll be turning her in"  
"Steve, you're going to do what you need to do. I know I sound kind of hypocritical since I let Matty walk like I did"  
"Matt didn't kill anyone...let alone his partner. I couldn't live with myself if I let her walk knowing what I know"  
"I understand... but we need to do this right babe"  
"I hear you Danno and you're right" His voice cracked with emotion, "Damn it buddy, she's my Mom and I love her"  
Danny said softly, "I know"

The two men sat and talked until the sun began to rise.  
Steve looked to his friend, "Danny…..thank you brother"  
"You bet. I told you that I'm here for you and I meant it. You're the best friend I've ever had Steve and you mean the world to me"

Steve sighed softly, "I know I've told you this before but you saved me Danny. After my Dad was killed I was devastated and...…I don't think I would have got through that time without you...and then you risked everything by coming into North Korea for me. I expected that type of action from Joe and the other SEAL's because that's what we're trained to do and any one of us would lay down our lives for each other. It's not that I ever thought that you wouldn't act in the same way, but when you did, it spoke volumes because of what you risked. Coming after me could have landed you in prison or worse. Danny, you risked your life with Gracie, your future with her...how could you do that for me? I've never in my life felt such deep love. You are the brother I never had, and Gracie...I don't even have words to describe how I feel about that little angel" Steve's eyes welled with tears, "I was still reeling from North Korea when Doris reappeared...God Danny what she did to me and Mary... and my Dad...it's horrible but none of that can compare to what she did when she murdered that agent. She served her country and then in a split second she destroyed everything"

Danny then said, "Take things one day at a time Steve and I'm going to say it again...I'm here for you and I always will be"  
Steve replied, "Thank You brother"  
The men stood and embraced warmly before heading into the house hoping to get a little sleep before Gracie woke.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They had a quiet day around the house and when Gracie returned from school the three of them went out for burgers and then they rented a couple of movies for the night.

As they were entering the house at a about seven thirty Danny's phone rang.  
Steve listened intently as Danny spoke, "Well that's not going to work...is he saying what it's about?...Yeah, okay I'll be there at nine"  
As he hung up, Steve asked "What's that about?"  
"That was Warden Gibson at Halawa, apparently Ricky Norman is insisting on talking to me. I need to meet with him tomorrow morning"

Gracie gasped, "Danno no…our hike is tomorrow"  
"Gracie, I'm sorry but I have to work…..we'll have to postpone"  
Steve looked at them both and then said, "We could go by ourselves Gracie"  
The men's eyes connected and Danny grinned softly. Steve knew how much he HATED hiking and he was giving him an out. He said, "Are you sure you're up to this Steve?"

"Yes Danny. I feel great, I promise you. Both Gracie and I are looking forward to this. Chin could use some help following up with Romono's family anyway. This is Gracie buddy, if I couldn't handle it I wouldn't be doing it"

Danny turned to Gracie, "So what do you think? Can you take care of Superman all by yourself?"  
The little girl smiled broadly, "Uh huh, I'll make sure he behaves himself"  
Steve chuckled, "Oh you will, will you?"  
His response prompted laughter from the child as she replied, "Yup"  
Danny then stated, "Okay, but I'm serious here…..Gracie he CANNOT CARRY YOU. You have to walk and it's two miles each way, that means you'll be WALKING for about three hours so are you sure you can do that?"

"Yes, I can do that…I love to walk. I'm sorry you'll miss the fun though Daddy"  
Danny smiled, "I'm sorry I'm going to miss out too baby but I'm sure you two will have fun"

******* This chapter ended up being longer than I thought, so sorry but the hike IS coming up next ! Hope you're enjoying and please let me know what you think ! Hope you all watch tonight's episode, it looks awesome ! *******


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Chin arrived early and after they all ate they headed out for the day.  
Danny gave Gracie one more lecture on listening to Uncle Steve and then he buckled her into the seat next to him.  
"Steve, you call if you need anything you hear me?"  
"Danny, I'm fine….please don't worry and remember cell phone service up there is really sketchy"  
Danny chuckled, "How can I forget" He remembered their last trip to the caves and how after Steve's fall from the cliff he had to run almost a mile uphill to obtain a signal to call for help.  
Backing away from the truck he stood next to Chin and waved to his excited daughter as the Silverado backed out of the driveway.  
"You okay Danny?"  
"I'm fine….I don't know why but I've got a gut feeling that something's wrong"  
Chin squeezed his shoulder, "Don't worry, you're just nervous. Steve's fine, the Doc said he was up for this. They're going to have a great time"  
The men then got into Chin's truck and headed towards Halawa Prison.

Steve and Gracie were singing songs and laughing as they made their way down the Pali Highway towards the jungle.  
Steve was smiling and happy, counting his blessings and totally unaware of the car that was following him at a safe distance.  
They arrived at their destination about forty minutes later and after helping Gracie out of the truck and slinging a backpack holding their lunches and bottles of water over his shoulder they began walking.  
The car carrying two large, young Asian men had stopped a safe distance back to avoid detection and one of the men watched the two figures through binoculars.  
Dialing his phone he said, "Boss we're ready to move but he's got the girl with him. What do you want us to do?"  
Without any hesitation the man on the other end said coldly, "Bring them both to me"  
The young man responded unemotionally, "Yes sir"  
After relaying their bosses' response to his partner, they drove slowly towards Steve's parked truck.

As Steve and Gracie walked, the little girl told him about an upcoming Aloha Girls camping trip.  
Steve replied enthusiastically, "GREAT, can Danno and I chaperone again!"  
Gracie laughed, "All the girls are asking for you to come, but Danno said no"  
"Oh he did, did he?"  
"He got shot last time so he says it's too dangerous for him"  
Steve smiled at the child as she skipped alongside him, "I'll have a talk with him"  
"YES!, Thank You Uncle Steve!" She had turned to face him and was walking backwards, swinging her arms wildly back and forth.

He chided her, "Hey little lady you better turn around and watch where you're walking. I don't want you tripping and hurting yourself"  
She giggled as she said, "Because Danno says you can't carry me!"  
Steve smiled as Gracie reached out and took hold of his hand.  
They walked on, unaware that the two men following them were quickly closing in.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050**

At the prison, Danny and Chin were led into a room where Ricky Norman waited nervously.  
Sitting across from the convict, Danny asked "You look nervous Ricky? Are you ready to tell us why you killed Louis Romono?"  
Setting his handcuffed hands flat onto the table in front of him Ricky grinned, "That depends on what you're willing to offer me"

Danny smirked, "We don't cut deals with murderers, you know that"  
"So you're not interested in what I've learned about your leader?"  
Danny's expression became stone-faced and Chin asked, "What are you talking about Norman?"  
"I'm not telling you anything until I get something from you first"  
Danny pushed away from the table, "Let's go Chin. This is a waste of time"  
As Danny turned towards the door, Norman spoke and the detective's blood ran cold, "They're going to get him...….in fact, it could be happening right now…"

Danny turned back to face the prisoner and Chin stood quickly, grabbing him around the chest saying softly, "Relax Danny"  
Turning back to the table Chin stated firmly, "No games Norman. McGarrett has the Governors ear. You tell us what you know and he'll make things right"  
"I've heard that about McGarrett….." He paused briefly before adding "Word is that he ain't gonna be alive by Monday"  
Chin continued as Danny drew in a deep breath and turned towards the wall, "Tell us what you know"  
"I was in the yard yesterday and overheard a conversation. They were talking about McGarrett and 5-0 and that once the hit went down none of us would have to worry about him anymore"

Danny was terrified as he raced from the room dialing Steve's cellphone.  
It rolled straight to voicemail as Danny mumbled frantically, "Come on Steve. Damn it, pick up man" He exited the building and leaning up against Chin's truck he continued to dial over and over again.  
A few minutes later Chin ran from the building and they jumped into the truck and raced from the scene.

Chin glanced over, asking "He's not answering?"  
"No…..did Norman say who was behind this?"  
Sighing deeply, Chin replied "Wo-Fat"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve and Gracie reached the large rock formations and after taking a moment to drink some water Steve led her towards the caves. The excited child began to run ahead and Steve hollered, "Hey kiddo wait for me!"

As Gracie turned Steve saw the look of horror instantly cross her face as the butt of a gun struck the back of his head.

Steve woke only moments later to Gracie's screams, "STOP STOP! LEAVE US ALONE, PLEASE….LEAVE US ALONE!"  
He opened his eyes and realized he was on the ground, his face in the dirt. Gracie's screams were coming from behind him and suddenly he felt someone tugging at his arms attempting to tie them. His instincts kicked in and he moved with lightening speed. Catching the man by surprise, Steve grabbed his wrist and while pulling him downward he swung his legs up at the same time wrapping his legs around the mans neck, snapping it in one swift motion.

He was on his feet in seconds and moving towards the second man. The man pushed Gracie to the ground and as he reached to pull his gun from his waistband Steve threw himself headfirst into the his midsection. The men hit the ground hard and they grappled with each other. The man was very strong and in Steve's weakened state he was struggling to overpower him. The man had successfully pulled the gun from his waistband and Steve slammed his hand onto the hard ground five times before he lost his grip and the gun flew from their reach.

They then exchanged several blows but Steve knew he was in trouble and he had to end this quickly. He knew this area well and lunging forward his shoulder connected with the larger man's chest and he was thrown backwards. Thankfully Steve's calculations were correct and the 250 lb man hit the soft ground near the cliffs edge and his screams echoed as the ground gave way and he fell sixty feet to his death.

Steve was on his hands and knees gasping for air and as the man's screams ceased he pushed his aching body up. He moved quickly towards his 'little angel' calling out, "Gracie, oh my God baby"

She was on her knees and the look of shear terror on her face cut through his heart.  
In seconds he was on his knees in front of her and she was wrapped safely in his strong arms. "It's okay honey, it's okay...ssshhhhh, I've got you...it's okay" He comforted her for a couple of minutes before pulling back. Holding her face in his hands he said softly, "Baby, did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No..." Through her sobs she asked, "Are you okay Uncle Steve?"  
He smiled broadly, "I'm fine Gracie...oh my God, I'm so happy you're okay"  
She reached up and touched his cheek, "You're bleeding"  
"It's okay...I promise you. We need to get back to the truck okay?"  
"Uh huh"  
He pushed the hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead, "I'm going to go get our bag and then we'll leave. You stay right here honey"

Her voice was panicked as she cried out, "NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
Steve pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair, "Hey, sssshhhhhhhh…..I've got you. I'm not going anywhere"  
After a couple of minutes Steve stood, lifting Gracie up into his arms, "It's okay Gracie, I've got you. You keep your eyes closed and your head down for me okay?"  
"Uh huh…." She buried her face into his chest and he moved over to the gun.  
He grimaced silently as he held the child tightly and bent over to pick up the weapon. He moved cautiously to the edge of the cliff and after confirming the man below was dead he then moved towards the first man whispering softly, "You're doing so great Gracie, keep your eyes closed for me now"

The man's vacant eyes stared up at Steve as he protectively cupped Gracie's head and held her against his body. After taking the dead man's wallet and picking up the weapon that he had set off to the side while attempting to tie him, Steve grabbed his duffel bag and moved behind a large rock.

Still holding Gracie tightly, he leaned back against the rock and closing his eyes, he tipped his head back.  
He was horribly dizzy and he knew he had suffered a concussion but he had to get them out of there. He had to think clearly to keep Gracie safe….'_Who in the hell were these guys? Did Wo-Fat send them? Why didn't they just kill me?' _His head was throbbing…..he had to move, '_Are there other's waiting for us?"_

Gracie's tiny voice pulled him back, "Uncle Steve? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine sweetheart" He smiled down at her, "I'm going to set you down now, but I'm right here okay?"  
She nodded and he set her down onto the ground. Then keeping a comforting hand on her arm he spoke softly, "Let's try to reach your Dad and then we'll walk back to the truck. Are you going to be able to do that for me?"

"Uh huh"  
He smiled warmly at her, "That's my girl. I'm so proud of you Gracie, you're very brave"  
He pulled his cellphone from his pocket, but as suspected he could not get a signal. "We can't call Danno from here. Are you ready to walk?"  
"Yes, but Uncle Steve your hurt"  
"I got a bump on the head but hasn't Danno told you how hard my head is?"  
"He tells me that all the time"  
They both chuckled and he leaned in and kissed her, "Let's go" Steve placed the pistol into his waistband and threw the bag over his shoulder. Then carrying the thugs automatic weapon in his right hand, he took Gracie's tiny hand in his and they began to walk.

*********** So? Are you still enjoying? Sorry for the delay in posting – between work and Christmas shopping, my writing time has been limited. More to follow and I'd love to hear your thoughts! ************


	30. Chapter 30

As Chin sped down the Pali Highway Danny grew more frantic as each call to Steve's cellphone went unanswered.  
"Damn it, damn it..."  
"She's going to be okay Danny. You know he'll keep her safe"  
"I know he'll do everything possible to keep her safe..." His voice lowered, "He would die to keep her safe Chin"  
Chin glanced at him, "That's not going to happen"

To the relief of both men Danny's phone rang moments later.  
Putting the call on speaker, he answered, "Steve? Steve can you hear me?"  
"Yeah Danny, I hear you"  
"Steve listen to me, Wo-Fat is after you"  
"I know….Gracie's fine partner"  
Danny sighed deeply, 'Okay, okay thank God. Are you okay?"  
"I'm pretty sure I've got a concussion, but I'm fine Buddy. I could use some back-up though"  
"We're about half an hour from you. Do you have any weapons?"  
Steve responded, "Yeah"  
Danny knew that Steve would not say much, not wanting to scare Gracie, so he asked, "Just answer yes or no, are you really okay?"  
Steve hesitated slightly before replying, "I'm not sure partner"

Chin watched as Danny's eyes closed and he responded, "Okay...how many men are there Steve?"  
"At least two"  
"Have you seen anyone else?"  
"No"  
"But you think there might be others?"  
"I don't know"  
"Did you kill the two men?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay, where are you now babe?"  
"Do you remember where my Mom used to take me and Mary?"  
"Yeah, by the water?"  
"We're almost there Danny"  
"Okay, go there and wait...Chin and I will be there soon. Lay low and do what you have to do to stay safe"  
"You know I will partner, see you soon. Here's Gracie"  
He smiled as he handed the phone to the little girl, "Hi Danno"  
"Hi Monkey, are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine but Uncle Steve is hurt"  
"I know honey. Uncle Chin and I will be there soon"  
"Okay Danno, I love you"  
"I love you more baby girl. You go with Uncle Steve now and do what he tells you okay?"  
"Okay, bye"  
Hanging up the phone Danny turned to Chin, "Hurry brother"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Gracie handed the phone back to Steve and he slipped it into his pocket.  
She held out her hand and he took hold of it as she asked, "You have a concussion Uncle Steve?"  
"I think so. Do you know what that is?"  
"It's a really bad headache right?"  
Steve smiled down at her as they walked, "That's basically it sweetheart"  
"Where are we going?"  
Steve pointed to a nearby path, "Right down there. My Mom used to take me and Mary down there all the time. There are caves and a stream down there. We would go on hikes and then have picnics by the water"  
"Oh it sounds nice"  
He squeezed her hand, "It is...come on, let's go"  
They were half way down the path when Steve staggered. He stopped and bent forward placing his hands onto his knees. His head was bowed and Gracie stood in front of him, placing her tiny hands onto his shoulders, "Are you okay?"

Steve's ears were ringing, he was dizzy and his head was throbbing horribly. Not wanting to scare the child he took a deep breath and looking at her he smiled softly, "I'm fine honey, I'm just a little dizzy that's all" He reached up and taking her hand from his shoulder he stood upright. After taking a moment to regain his balance he said softly, "Are you ready Gracie?"

"Uh huh"  
Hearing the fear in her voice he squeezed her hand, "You're going to love this place Gracie, it's beautiful"

A few minutes later they were standing at the edge of the flowing stream and Gracie said, "Wow, this is great"  
"Mary and I used to fish here all the time. Maybe we can come back later, would you like that?"  
"Yeah! Danno loves to fish"  
Steve chuckled, "We'll bring him back her then baby" Opening the backpack he handed her a bottle of water and asked, "Are you hungry at all?"

"No" Taking the water she added, "Thank you"  
"Your welcome" He took several small sips of water as well. His hand was shaking and he grasped the automatic weapon tightly to his side. _'Damn I'm dizzy and I need to puke...hurry Danno...' _

They stood quietly for a few seconds before Steve said "Honey we need to go over to the cave and wait for Danno and Uncle Chin"

Together they walked to the nearby cave. The entrance was well hidden by overgrown brush and if Wo Fat or his men were nearby they should be safe until the guys arrived. As they entered the dark cave Steve encouraged Gracie, "Don't be scared sweetheart, we'll be safe here"  
"It's so dark"  
He squeezed her hand and leaning against the wall he slid down onto the ground. He said soothingly, "Come on Gracie, sit"  
She sat down and he pulled her close, his arm protectively around her. He set the bag and gun next to him and asked, "Hey kiddo, can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure"  
"Can you practice your lines from the play for me? I'd love to hear them"  
"Okay"  
In the darkened cave Steve closed his eyes and listened as Gracie recited her lines. His head hurt like hell and he was exhausted but he needed to stay awake and alert...just in case. As she spoke he stroked her arm with one hand, while laying his other hand on top of the automatic weapon at his side.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin pulled up behind the thugs car and Steve's Silverado.  
The men quickly checked the vehicles and the surrounding area before making their way towards Steve and Gracie.

As they reached the water Danny called out, "GRACE! STEVE, GRACE!"  
In the cave Gracie said, "Uncle Steve, Danno's here!"  
As she stood the SEAL called out, "I hear him, hold on though"  
He gasped as he pulled himself to his feet and pain shot across his forehead. Holding the gun he told Gracie quietly, "You stay right here until I call for you"  
She nodded her understanding and Steve moved swiftly towards the cave's entrance.

Danny and Chin were approaching the cave as Steve emerged with the gun drawn.  
Danny held up his hands, "Hey buddy, it's us...it's us"  
Steve lowered his gun and turned his head, "Gracie come on out sweetheart"  
In seconds Gracie was in her Daddy's arms and Chin was at Steve's side.

Taking the gun from him, Chin asked softly, "Are you okay?"  
"My head's throbbing and spinning. I'm dizzy and my vision's blurry. I've got a concussion, that's all"  
Chin smirked, "Oh that's all huh?"  
"Yeah, that's all" Steve rubbed his head as he asked, "Did you find anyone else?"  
"No. It looks like it was just those two"  
"Who told you guys that Wo-Fat was involved?"  
"Ricky Norman"  
"Norman?"  
"Yeah...he overheard other convicts talking about it in the yard and he's looking to cut a deal by giving us the info"  
Steve shook his head slightly, "Great..."  
Chin took hold of Steve's arm saying, "We'll talk about that later. Let's get you to the hospital now"  
"No, no hospital...I'm fine"  
"You're not going to win this fight brah, so please don't even try"  
Steve paused briefly and then said softly, "Okay...thanks buddy"

The two men then moved towards Danny and Gracie.  
Danny looked at his partner. His cheek was bruised and the small gash on it had clotted. His lip was split and dried blood caked the side and back of his neck. He was also terribly pale. "You don't look too good partner"

"I've felt better Danny"  
Danny stepped forward, "Let me take a look at that hard head of yours"  
Both Steve and Gracie chuckled and he asked, "What's so funny you two?"  
Steve smiled, "According to Gracie, you talk about my hard head alot"  
Danny laughed softly, "Well you do have a hard head! And thank God for that. Now sit down for me, will you?"  
Chin kept his hand on Steve's arm as he led him to a nearby rock where he sat down.

Following Danny's instructions Steve tipped his head forward.  
He winced as Danny touched the wound, "Ouch, be careful Daniel"  
"Oh knock it off Superman" He felt around Steve's scalp, "Your hair is really matted, and you're still bleeding"

Steve said, "I've got an extra t-shirt and a bottle of water in my pack"  
Danny asked, "Where is it?"  
Gracie bolted away, "It's in the cave, I'll get it"  
Steve cried out "No Gracie...STOP" She stopped and he looked at Danny "I put the other gun in the pack"  
Chin held out his hand, "I've got her" He took Gracie's hand and they moved to the cave.

With the child out of earshot Danny asked, "How are you? Really?"  
"I'm dizzy and my vision is blurred...I'm so fucking tired D'"  
"We'll get you to the hospital soon" He placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and added, "Steve, thank you for taking care of Gracie"  
"I'll never let anything happen to her Danny...I'm so sorry she was put in danger because of me"  
Danny squeezed his shoulder, "This was NOT your fault Steve. We're going kill that son-of-a-bitch and we're going to do it together"

Steve couldn't speak, tears welled in his eyes and God his head hurt. Gracie and Chin returned and after cleaning the head wound Steve held the shirt to it as they group began their slow walk back to their vehicles.

By the time they arrived, Captain Grover was on site along with two HPD squads. Danny sent Gracie to Steve's truck to wait as the men filled Grover in on the details of what had happened.

Steve looked at his men, "Chin can you lead HDP up to the site for me?"  
"Absolutely, you guys be careful...Norman said Wo-Fat was going hit you this weekend, he's not going to quit"  
Grover then said, "I'm going to send Jankowski and Natua with you"  
Steve replied, "We don't need security Grover"  
"You know what McGarrett, this isn't about you alright? It's about that little girl and if she's going to be around, a little extra security isn't a bad idea is it?"

Without hesitation Steve replied, "It's a great idea...thank you Lou"  
Captain Grover accepted the SEAL's extended hand, "You're welcome Steve, now get to the hospital"

********* More to follow, I hope you're enjoying! **********


	31. Chapter 31

Danny opened the passenger door and after adjusting the bench seating and buckling Gracie in he turned to Steve who handed him his keys.  
Danny laughed, "Well this certainly a change of pace isn't it?"  
"You're only driving 'cause I can't see straight right now partner so don't get used it"  
"A guy can dream can't he?"  
Once in the truck Gracie asked, "Are you okay Uncle Steve?"  
"I'm going to be fine now" As Danny jumped in and started the car Steve added, "Danny, Gracie was very brave today. She listened to me and she took really good care of me. I'm very proud of her, she was a great partner"

Danny leaned over and kissed his daughter on the top of her head, "Of course she's a great partner"  
Steve replied, "She's learning from the best, that's for sure"  
The men's eyes connected and they smiled at each other as Gracie giggled.

It was a long half hour drive to the hospital for Steve. He was struggling with horrible nausea and dizziness as the motion of the truck escalated his symptoms. Continuing to hold the now bloodied towel to his head he closed his eyes and leaned back listening to Danny and Gracie chat.

A short time later Danny pulled into the parking lot at King's Medical Center.  
"Steve, we're here"  
Opening his eyes Steve said shakily, "Okay, just give me a minute"  
"Take your time babe" Nudging Gracie he added, "Climb out this way Monkey"  
The HPD squad car had pulled in next to him and as Danny exited the truck he asked Natua, "All clear buddy?"

"Yeah, everything's good. How is he?"  
"He'll be okay, he just needs a minute"

Once inside the hospital Steve was brought back to be examined and Danny bought Gracie an orange soda and some Reeses Pieces from the vending machine in the waiting room.  
"That's not a very good lunch Gracie, you're sure you don't want a sandwich or a cup of soup?"  
"No, I'm not very hungry Danno"  
"Okay"  
Danny then grabbed a cup of coffee and they moved over to a table to wait.

As Gracie popped a couple of pieces of candy into her mouth Danny asked, "Can you tell me what happened out there Monkey?"

"Two men followed us but we didn't see them until we got to the caves. They snuck up on us and one of them hit Uncle Steve on the back of the head with his gun and the other one grabbed me. I was screaming for them to leave us alone..."  
Danny reached across the table and took hold of her hand, "Did he hurt you Gracie?"  
Her voice shook as she said softly, "No, he didn't hurt me"  
"It's okay honey, you're safe now"  
"I know Danno. I was a little bit scared but Uncle Steve was amazing. He knocked out the guy and then he fought with the other guy. He knocked the gun out of the bad guys' hand and then they punched each other a few times. Steve was knocked down but he got up and he rammed into the guy with his head. The guy was knocked backwards towards the edge of the cliff and he fell off...he screamed a lot when he fell Danno. Did he die?"

"I don't know yet Monkey, but you know that Uncle Steve did what he had to do right?"  
She nodded her head, "Oh I know that Danno. Uncle Steve is a hero...he's my hero. He saved my life"  
Danny smiled, "Yes he did but you helped him by being so brave and listening to him. I'm very proud of you baby girl"

"At recess last week a group of us kids were talking about our Dad's jobs and some of the kids didn't know that you worked for 5-0. Lucy told them and they asked me lots of questions. Then they told me how lucky I was to have a Dad that saved people's lives every day but I already knew that. I'm so lucky that you're my Daddy and that Steve is my Uncle. I'm so proud of both of you and I love you very much"

Tears welled in Danny's eyes as he said softly, "Wow...you really are growing up fast Gracie. Everything I do is for you Gracie, I love you with all my heart"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

About an hour later Steve entered the waiting room accompanied by an ER Doctor.

The two men joined them at the table and Steve grimaced as he sat.  
Danny spoke first, "So I guess the fact that you're here and still dressed means that we're taking you home?"  
Doctor Frank Sayers then stated, "He's refusing to stay"  
Steve rolled his eyes, "Doc, I told you it's nothing personal and your accommodations are lovely but I need to be home and in my own bed. I'll lay low and take it easy, I promise"

Danny lifted his hand, "Steve, stop...Doc, talk to me"  
Doctor Sayers began, "Commander McGarrett has a severe concussion and he SHOULD remain hospitalized at least overnight for observation"

Before the Doctor could continue Gracie spoke up, "Uncle Steve you HAVE to do what the Doctor says. I listened to you and you kept me safe. The Doctor wants to keep you safe and you should listen to him"

Steve looked at Danny who smiled and said, "Don't look at me partner, I agree these two"  
"I thought you guys were on my side?"  
Danny grinned, "We are on your side Steve. We love you it's our job to watch over you and to protect you from yourself!"

Steve sighed and ran a hand across his face.  
Gracie then said softly "Please Uncle Steve"  
Steve nodded his head slowly, "Okay...okay, you win...but just for tonight and ONLY if you two promise me something"

Danny replied, "What Steve?"  
"I want you to leave now and go enjoy the rest of the day together...I don't want you staying here. I'm fine...I promise. And anyway, I could use the sleep"

Danny nodded, "Okay, but you'll call me if you need anything?"  
"You know I will Daniel"  
"Give him a hug Gracie, the man needs to rest"  
Gracie moved to Steve's side and he leaned over and embraced her. "I love you Uncle Steve. Thank you for saving my life today and thank you for letting the Doctor take care of you"

He kissed her forehead, "You're welcome Gracie, I love you. And thank YOU for taking such good care of me. You go have fun with Danno and I'll see you tomorrow"

Danny then said, "Monkey, I need to talk to Steve and the Doctor alone for a minute. Can you go wait on the couch for me?"  
"Sure...bye Uncle Steve"

Once she had stepped away Danny looked to the Doctor, "You know we're members of 5-0 right?"  
"Yes"  
"Steve's life is in danger. There's an HPD unit assigned to protect him"  
"Alight. I'll make sure they get to his room"  
Steve then said, "Danny the unit needs to stay with you and Gracie. You're both in danger as well"  
"Steve, don't worry. I'll talk to Grover and we won't leave here until a security team arrives to shadow us. We'll be fine, all you need to do is rest and get better"

"Okay Danny, and thank you partner"  
The men stood and embraced and as they parted Danny said, "We'll be up here in the morning"  
"Hey bring me a change of clothes when you come, will you?"  
"Will do. Get some sleep now okay?"  
"I will...I'm beat and my head is killing me"  
"I bet it is. Call me..."  
"Danny, I plan on sleeping all day. I'll see you in the morning brother"

As Steve and the Doctor left the room Danny called Grover as he watched his daughter. His hand began to shake as the realty of what happened in the jungle suddenly hit him...Gracie could have been killed. Steve could have been killed...what would he have done if he had lost them?...

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny spoke with the HDP Officers explaining that they would be staying at the hospital to protect Steve. He and Gracie then drove to a little restaurant across the street to wait for the new unit to arrive.

As they waited for their salads and sandwiches to arrive Danny called Chin.

"Hey Danny, how's he doing"  
"His diagnosis was correct. He has a severe concussion. Gracie was able to convince him to stay in the hospital for observation"  
"Gracie was?"  
"Yeah, he sure in the hell wasn't going to listen to me"  
Chin chuckled, "We'll have to remember this, we'll probably need to use her in the future"

Danny laughed softly, "Unfortunately you're probably right brother, but she's our secret weapon. He's going to sleep and be monitored overnight and the Doctor will re-evaluate his condition in the morning"

"Okay good. How did he seem?"  
"He's coherent but he's got a hell of a headache and he's tired"  
"At least he's safe now and he's where he should be"  
"Yeah. So what have you found out?"  
"The men are both known affiliates of Wo-Fat. Steve broke the one guy's neck and they're still working on recovering the second body but he appears to have died from trauma...he fell about sixty feet off the cliff. These are big men Danny, both over 250 pounds...I don't know how Steve was able to take them both out alone in his condition"

"He's damn tough Chin"  
"He's as tough as they come Danny but he wasn't fighting for just himself. As we said before, he would have died to keep Gracie safe"  
"I know...I know"  
"I've got the first man's cell phone and I'm heading back to headquarters to run a trace on it"  
"Maybe we can use it to help pinpoint Wo-Fat's location"  
"That's my hope brother"

"Can you handle this alone for now? I need get Gracie away from everything for a while, I think I'll take her to the mall and a movie"  
"That's a good idea Danny. How's she doing? She's been through a lot"  
Glancing across the table at his daughter he replied, "She's good buddy" She smiled at him as he added "She'll be even better after we get to the mall, I've owed her a shopping trip for a long time and she's got lots of plans on how to empty my wallet. Call me if you find anything okay?"

"I'll keep you posted. Just make sure HPD backup stays with you"  
"Back at you babe. Have a good time"

********** More to follow – THANKS for reading and reviewing and I hope you all had a very MERRY CHRISTMAS *********


	32. Chapter 32

******* Here is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get something up today - I hope you enjoy! *******

Danny was carrying numerous bags containing shirts, pants, skirts, pajamas, underwear, socks and shoes when the call came in from Chin.  
Setting down the packages he answered, "Hey Chin, have you got something?"  
"Yeah Danny but we need to move quick. The cellphone contained several calls from a number that's still in use"  
"You think it's Wo-Fat?"  
"It could be"  
"That doesn't make sense Chin. Why would he still be using the cellphone? He would know that we could trace him through it"  
"Think about it Danny... Wo-Fat WANTS to get to Steve... he wants Steve to find him"  
Danny sighed, "Okay, so do you know where he is now?"  
"The phone was used fifteen minutes ago and I traced it to the Pagoda Hotel in Honolulu"  
"I'll contact Grover and meet you at headquarters in about half an hour"

Hanging up the phone he looked down at Gracie.  
"Monkey, I'm going to have to take a raincheck on our movie...I'm sorry"  
"You have to go to work?"  
"Yeah and with Uncle Steve in the hospital..."  
"It's okay Daddy...I had a great time today"  
Picking up the packages Danny chuckled, "So did I baby"

Grover arrived at Headquarters moments before Danny and the detective had Gracie wait in the car while he got out to talk to the Captain.  
After filling Grover in, Danny asked "I need to ask you for a favor Lou"  
"Of course, what do you need?"  
"Can you watch my daughter for me while Chin and I take this bastard down?"  
"What are you saying Danny? Are you planning on going in alone?"  
"Yes"  
Grover shook his head, "No absolutely not. From what Governor Denning has told me about Wo-Fat, the man is brutal and he is hell-bent on destroying McGarrett"

Danny interrupted him, "That's true Lou and that's why Chin and I need to end this now. This is personal" Grover sighed deeply and Danny continued, "I need to make sure my daughter is protected while I do this...Steve is safe right now and I don't want him to know anything about this"

"Damn it Danny, are you sure about this?"  
"This is the way it HAS to be Captain. Wo-Fat is smart, and like I told you this is personal. We have to go in alone. If he sees us coming he's going to disappear again and we have to do everything we can to see that that doesn't happen. We have to end this, and we have to end this now. I can't do this though if I'm worrying about Gracie"

After several moments of silence Grover spoke, "I know McGarrett trusts you...so I trust you. We'll do this your way...to a point. I WILL have units parked nearby and that's non-negotiable"

Danny nodded in agreement, "Alright"  
Grover then said, "I'll take Gracie to my place. My daughter Samantha would love to spend some time with her. I'll be waiting to hear from you and if you need backup you just holler"

"I will...thank you" Danny then motioned for Gracie to join them and taking her hand he said, "Gracie, Chin and I have to go out on a case and Captain Grover is going to watch you until I get back"

Gracie nodded, "Okay Danno. How long will you be gone?"  
"I'm not sure how long it will take Monkey"  
Lou Grover smiled and spoke, "Gracie, Samantha will love to spend the evening with you and watch movies. How would you like to just have a sleepover at our house and you girls can camp out in the living room in sleeping bags"

A big smile crossed Gracie's face, "Oh Daddy, can I?"  
Danny grinned and then he looked to Grover, "If you're sure Lou"  
Grover smiled, "Oh course I'm sure, we'd love to have Gracie spend the night"  
"Well we're lucky here. We just finished a day of shopping..."  
Gracie interrupted, "We weren't done yet Danno!"  
"Not done? My wallet is empty baby girl!" Grover chuckled and Danny asked, "You think this is funny, do you?"  
"I know how much a ten year old girl costs"  
"And you think that's funny?"  
"No but what IS funny, is that you don't have a clue as to what a thirteen year old girl costs...ten year olds are cheap my friend"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Great..."  
Danny then helped Gracie get some pajamas and a change of clothes from the car and after a hug and kiss he watched as Grover drove off with her. Once the car rounded the corner, Danny quickly made his way into the building.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin was preparing their weapons when Danny entered.  
"Hey, anything new?"  
"Yeah I talked to the Hotel manager, Deanna Amos. I faxed her a photo of Wo-Fat and she confirms that he's there under an alias. He checked into a suite with three other men ten days ago"

Danny took a deep breath, "He's still there?"  
"She's pretty sure he's in the room. I told her not to contact him and that we would be there soon"  
"So two of the three men are dead"  
"We can't assume that Danny, but we can hope there's only one man with Wo-Fat now"  
"Yeah, you're right...there could be others"  
"Where's Gracie?"  
"She's with Grover. He offered to take her to his place and the girls are going to have a sleepover"  
"She'll love that"  
"She's very excited, she loves Samantha"  
"And you know she'll be safe there"  
"Yes"  
"So Danny...you know Steve's not going to be happy when he finds out we went in without him"  
Danny grinned, "Well, he'll just have to get over it won't he?"  
Chin handed him a gun, "Let's go finish this"  
"Amen to that brother"  
Moments later the two men drove towards the Hotel, both sitting quietly, deep in their own thoughts.

Once at the Hotel they were led to a conference room and a short time later DeAnna Amos joined them. Chin had taken pictures on his cell phone of the two deceased men and Amos confirmed that she recognized them as having shared the suite with Wo-Fat and one other man. Danny then explained their plan, and they began to implement it.

There were twelve other rooms on the sixteenth floor that were occupied. Staggering the calls, Amos contacted each guest asking them to come down to the conference room and to not talk to anyone. As the guests arrived, Danny and Chin gave them limited details on what was happening and once they were all safely in the room the detectives made their towards the elevator. Danny called the HPD Officers who were outside, letting them know that they were on their way up to room and as they exited the elevator they drew their guns and quietly made their way to room 1624.

Once at the door, the men did not speak. Danny slid the keycard into the slot unlocking the door and Chin silently turned the knob. Deanna Amos had shown them a layout of the suite which included a a twenty-five foot hallway leading into the room. They entered the room together and moving swiftly they made their way side-by-side down the narrow hallway.

Music was playing softly and as they moved closer they heard his voice...Wo-Fat.  
They paused at the end of the hallway and nodding to each other they moved in unison.  
Seconds later their guns were drawn and pointed at Wo-Fat and his remaining thug, Satomi Etsuko.  
Wo-Fat was sitting in a chair and Etsuko was standing facing him, his back turned to the detectives.  
As Danny hollered out "5-0! DON'T MOVE!" Etsuko spun around pulling a pistol from his waistband.  
Danny screamed, "STOP!" and as Etsuko aimed the gun at the men, they both fired on him in rapid succession. Etsuko was hit multiple time without being able to get a shot off and his body was thrown backwards onto the floor.

Danny's eyes locked on Wo-Fat and he said coldly, "Don't move you son-of-a-bitch"

********* I am so sorry for the delays in posting but I've been unbelievably busy at work! I hope you're enjoying and I will post more very soon (I promise) - as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! *********


	33. Chapter 33

Danny kept his gun trained on Wo-Fat as Chin confirmed that Etsuko was dead and that there were no others in the suite.

As Chin re-entered the room, Danny moved to Wo-Fat and as the evil man smirked at him Danny hit him flush in the jaw with a clenched fist. As blood spurted from the Wo-Fat's mouth Danny struck him two more times snapping his head back violently.

Chin grabbed his brother from behind, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back "DANNY, DANNY STOP. IT'S OVER BRAH, STOP!" He then whispered into his ear, "Walk away Danny"

Danny was breathing heavily as he pulled away from Chin and stepped a few feet away into the kitchen.  
Chin then looked at Wo-Fat, "Get on the ground, NOW!"  
Running a hand across his mouth the villain asked, "Where's McGarrett? And Gracie?"  
At the mention of his daughter's name Danny raced in from the other room screaming "YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

The events that happened next would haunt Danny Williams...

Reacting to Danny's screams Chin had turned his head towards him and Wo-Fat made his move. Pulling a gun from the seat cushion at his side he fired at Chin who was standing about ten feet away.  
As the first bullet tore into his flesh he dropped his gun and the force of the impact spun his body around. Danny cried out in horror and reached for his gun.  
Two more bullets struck Chin and he dropped heavily to the ground. His screams of "NO NO!" were visceral as he fired at Wo-Fat striking him twice in the upper chest.

Danny was at his enemy's side in seconds. Tearing the gun from his hand he threw it across the room. Ignoring the injured man's moans he pulled him onto the ground and laying him onto his side he quickly handcuffed his hands behind his back.

He then frantically moved to Chin. He had fallen onto his stomach and Danny's eyes instantly moved to the pool of blood spreading across the tan carpeting.

Placing a hand gently on his friend, Danny turned him onto his back. To his great relief the movement pulled the unconscious man back and he gasped for air. Danny touched his face, "Chin, Chin... breathe buddy, just breathe"

As Chin sucked air into his lungs Danny's eyes scoured his body in search of the wounds. The first bullet had ripped through his upper arm but thankfully that was the only source of the blood. The Jersey detective let out a deep sigh of relief as his eye's fell on the other two bullets, embedded deeply into Chin's kevlar vest. His hands were shaking as he said softly, "Thank God...oh thank God"

"Dddannyy..."  
Placing his hands back onto his friends face he smiled, "You're fine babe. You took two rounds to the vest and one to the arm"  
Chin grinned, "The arrmm...that's aall?"  
"Yeah...yeah that's all" Danny helped pull Chin up to a sitting position and then said, "Let me take care of your arm, I'll be right back"

Danny glanced at Wo-Fat who remained still and bleeding on the ground a few feet away.  
He returned to Chin's side moments later with towels from the bathroom and as he worked on tying off the injured arm Chin asked, "Is he dead?"  
"I don't know, and I honestly don't give a damn"  
Once he was done dressing the arm, Danny turned his attention to Wo-Fat. He was unconscious and bleeding badly, but he was alive. After calling for an ambulance, he called down to the HPD unit and then to Duke Lukela to come and secure the scene.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Within the hour Danny was in the waiting room at the hospital and dialing Captain Lou Grover.  
"Lou, hey it's Danny. How's Gracie doing?"  
"She's fine, she's a great girl Danny. They're watching 'The Notebook' and eating pizza"  
Danny smiled, "The perfect night for her! She's seen that movie twenty times"  
"She tells me it's your favorite"  
"I bet she does"  
"Where are you Danny? What happened?"

"I'm at King's Medical Center. Wo-Fat shot Chin, but he's going to be okay. I'm not too sure about Wo-Fat though...I shot him twice in the chest. He's in surgery now"

"Do you think he still has men after McGarrett?"  
"I doubt it. Steve killed the two men in the jungle and we took out a third guy at the Hotel. All evidence we have points to him only having had the three men with him"

"You're not sure though, are you?"  
Danny sighed, "No...I'm not sure, but Wo-Fat usually keeps his teams small to avoid detection"  
"Well we've got the unit guarding Steve and we'll leave them in place. You and Chin are safe at the hospital and I've got Gracie"  
"Duke Lukela is handling things at the Hotel and we've got two men outside the OR guarding Wo-Fat"  
"Okay good...Danny, good work"  
"I'm going to stay up here for the night, why don't you give me a call in the morning okay?"  
"Will do"  
"Thank you Lou"  
"No problem, good night"

A short time later Chin entered the room with his arm in a sling.  
Danny stood to greet him, "Hey, how are you doing?"  
Chin smiled, "I'm fine brah. It was a through and through and they stitched me up. My chest hurts worse than my arm"  
"Yeah, well we're lucky your chest is just bruised buddy. Thank God for Kevlar"  
"You can say that again. Any word on Wo-Fat yet?"  
"No, it's going to be a while. The ER Nurse said they'd come get us in Steve's room when he's out of surgery"  
"Good, let's go"  
"Hey Chin...I'm sorry man..."  
"Danny don't go there"  
"Chin, I have to go there. I could have got you killed"  
"But it didn't happen brah and I'm fine"  
"I let my emotions get the better of me...my God what was I thinking?"  
Chin reached over and squeezed Danny's forearm, "Danny, you're human. His guy has hurt Steve so much and now he's threatened Gracie...and don't forget...he aided Frank Delano"

Danny placed his hand on top of Chin's as they both remembered that horrible time when Chin's beloved Malia was murdered by Delano.  
Chin continued, "I understand Danny...you had a lapse, that's all it was. You recovered though and you took care of business. All's good brother"  
The men embraced and Danny said softly, "Thank you"  
They then made their way to the elevator and soon they were entering Steve's room.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was sleeping when they entered and the Nurse told them that he'd been sleeping since being brought to the room several hours ago. His vitals were good though and he was resting comfortably. It was after eight o'clock and it had been a very long day. The Nurse had a cot brought in and at Danny's insistence, Chin laid down and shortly he too was sleeping.

Danny turned on the television and while keeping one eye on his friends he leaned back in his chair and watched the Lakers and Spurs basketball game. A couple of hours later Doctor Jonathan Olivero entered the room.  
After shaking hands they moved into the hallway, "Detective Williams, your prisoner is out of surgery and in recovery"  
"He's going to make it?"  
"It's touch and go right now. He'll be in recovery for at least an hour and then we'll move him to intensive care"  
"We'll need to keep a guard in his room at all times"  
"I appreciate your concerns Detective, but I promise you that he's in no condition to leave the hospital, let alone escape"  
"Doc, this man is extremely dangerous"  
The Doctor raised his hand, "Okay, okay...whatever you need just let us know but understand this Detective, he's your prisoner but he's my patient. I will do everything I can to keep him alive and your men need to stay out of our way"

Danny said calmly, "I understand Doctor, I understand. I'm going to spend the night here with my partner so will you make sure I'm informed if there's any change in Wo-Fat's condition?"

The Doctor agreed and after shaking hands Danny made his way back into the room.  
As he sat back down his partner's voice drew his attention, "Hey Danno, what are you doing here?"  
"Well partner, it's nice to see you too"  
"I saw you talking to the Doc, is there something I need to know?"  
Standing up Danny said emphatically, "No, about you? No not at all. They say your vitals are fine and you just need rest"  
"And that's what I'm doing Danny. You agreed to spend the day with Gracie, and Chin is here...so I ask again...what are you doing here?"

"Steve, we found Wo-Fat"  
"You found him? What do you mean?"  
"We were able to trace him through the cell phone of one of the men you killed. We took him down at the Hotel he was staying at. There was a shootout and we killed another of his men"

As Danny hesitated, Steve asked "What happened partner?"  
"That bastard pushed my buttons Steve. He asked where you were and...where Gracie was...I lost it and I rushed towards him"  
He paused and Steve said, "Keep talking buddy"  
"I acted impulsively Steve, God it's all my fault"  
"What's your fault?"  
Danny ran his hand across his face and sighed softly before continuing, "My actions distracted Chin and as soon as he turned towards me, Wo-Fat pulled his gun. Damn it Steve...Chin was shot three times before I could even react"

Steve glanced over at the sleeping detective, "He looks fine"  
"Thank God he is. He took a round to his upper arm and two shots to the vest, but he's okay"  
"And Wo-Fat?"  
"I hit him twice in the upper chest. The Doc was just here to tell me that he's out of surgery and he's critical"  
Steve pushed himself up "Danny, we've got to keep guards on him"  
"Relax buddy, he's heavily guarded. HPD's got him."  
"We can't lose him...we can't"  
"And we won't Steve"  
After a minute of silence Steve said, "Danny, listen to me. Chin's okay and you captured that son-of-a-bitch, you can't beat yourself up over this. You're both okay and you captured Wo-Fat" Steve smiled, "You captured him buddy...thank you"

Danny smiled back, "It's over babe. We'll see to it that he never sees another day of freedom" He chuckled softly, "You're taking this really well Steve"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Chin was convinced that you wouldn't be happy with us for going in without you"  
Steve smiled and said softly, "We're a team...and a damn good one"  
"We're more than a team buddy, we're family"  
"Ohana" Steve then said softly, "Danny...I need to find Doris..."  
"We'll find her Steve"

Steve nodded, "Hey, where's Gracie?"  
"She's spending the night at Grover's. At last check she was eating pizza and watching 'The Notebook' with Samantha"  
Steve grinned, "Awesome movie"  
"WHAT? You hate that movie!"  
Steve laughed, "Yeah, you're right"  
Danny smiled, "How's your head by the way?"  
"I feel better now partner"  
"Good, you rest now and I'll be here when you wake up"

Danny watched as Steve's eyes closed and in minutes he was sleeping again.  
He watched his friend and his mind raced. They had Wo-Fat now and that would hopefully make Doris's return imminent. As much as seeing her again, knowing what he now knew, was going to hurt him...he had to confront her. Her betrayal was eating Steve alive and he had to get closure. A short time later the events of the day crashed in on him as well and he fell asleep in the chair at his partner's bedside.

******** MORE TO FOLLOW - I hope you're all enjoying and Thanks for reading and reviewing! ********


	34. Chapter 34

The men all slept through the night and at a little after eight the next morning Doctor Sayers gave Steve the all-clear to head home...with explicit instructions..."If your headache gets worse or your vision becomes blurry again I need you to call me. I know you're familiar with the symptoms of concussions and how serious this can be..."

Steve interrupted him, "Doc, I'm fine...really I am. Thank you"  
Danny then said, "Please excuse my partner Doc. His head is jumbled and he's obviously lost his manners"  
Steve threw his hands up in the air, "What are you talking about Daniel? I said thank you"  
Doctor Sayers grinned, "You promise you'll behave yourself Commander?"  
"Yes sir"  
Danny shook his head, "Don't worry Doc, he won't be out of my sight"  
Sayers smiled, "Okay. You have a follow up appointment scheduled with Doctor Gonzalez soon right?"  
"Yes, in four days"  
Danny held up three fingers, "Correction Superman, three days"  
"Yeah...three days"  
Doctor Sayers nodded "It's okay Steve, confusion is a symptom"  
Steve grinned and extended his hand, "I know...thank you Doc"

Before they left the hospital the three men checked in with the HPD unit guarding Wo-Fat.  
Steve stood at the foot of his nemesis's bed quietly as Danny asked the attending Nurse questions.  
The injured man was unconscious and he was handcuffed to the bed.

The Nurse, Lindsey spoke softly, "His condition is critical but his vitals are stable"  
"Has he regained consciousness at all?"  
"No, he's heavily medicated"  
Danny then asked, "When do you expect him to come around?"  
"It will be at least another twenty four hours"

Steve turned to Officer Reed Kapulla, "I need you to call me as soon as he comes to"  
"Yes sir"  
Without any further words, Steve left the room followed by his men.

Chin drove Steve home while Danny stopped off at Grover's to pick up Gracie.  
Steve glanced over at the Asian detective, "How's the arm buddy?"  
Chin smiled, "I'm fine Steve, don't worry about me"  
"How bad was it Chin? Is it something I need to address?"  
Chin sighed softly, "It's like I told him Steve, it's nothing...it's over"  
"It might be over, but it's not nothing...you could have been killed"  
"He had a lapse Steve, that's all it was. He was upset about Gracie and you and he had a lapse. I trust him with my life, just as I always have and always will"  
Steve smiled, "Good...good, it's over"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

When Danny and Gracie arrived at the house they found the men out on the deck.  
"UNCLE STEVE!" She raced to his arms and they embraced. "Are you okay Uncle Steve?"  
He pulled her to arms length, "I'm fine Gracie. Did you have a good time with Samantha?"  
"I had a great time! We watched 'The Notebook' and 'March of the Penguins'"  
"Awesome movies! I'm glad you had fun"

Over the next three days, the men laid low around the house leaving only to check in on Wo-Fat. His condition had been upgraded to serious and he wasn't talking. HPD increased their security and he remained cuffed to the bed.

Steve had continued to try to reach Doris and with each passing hour without contact he grew more sullen.  
Soon after they returned from Steve's checkup the three men were in the kitchen while Danny fixed Gracie an after school snack and Steve's phone rang, "Doris...where are you?"

He nodded to the men and then stepped out onto the deck to take the call in private.  
Gracie asked, "Doesn't Steve know where his Mom is Danno?"  
Danny ran a hand across his face, "No he doesn't. You remember how she had to fake her death to stay safe right?"  
"Uh huh"  
"Well in order to keep her safe, she had to disappear again"  
"You told me she went to stay with MaryAnn?"  
"She did for a while but now she's hiding with Uncle Joe"  
"Okay...and they're safe?"  
"Yes Monkey, they're safe now"  
The little girl smiled, "Good, I'm glad"

Danny looked outside every few minutes watching his partner on the lawn as he talked to his Mother. About half an hour passed when he looked out to find Steve gone. Moving into the deck he scoured the yard but saw no sign of his partner. Gracie moved to his side, "What's wrong Danno?"

"Nothing's wrong baby. I'm just wondering where your Uncle Steve wandered off to"  
"He probably went to the Peak"  
"You think so?"  
"He told me that he likes to go up there to think"  
He leaned over and kissed his daughter's head, "You are very smart my dear. I need to go find him. Why don't you stay here with Chin and work on your homework for me"

"Okay Danno. Will you tell Uncle Steve that I love him?"  
"You know I will"  
After talking to Chin and grabbing a couple of beers Danny made his way down the beach, towards Steve's place of serenity.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

He found the SEAL sitting on the ground near the edge of the cliff.  
Without speaking Danny sat down next to him and handed him a beer.  
Cracking them open they both sat quietly for a while.  
Eventually, Steve said softly "I feel so empty Danny..."  
"What'd she say?"  
"Who Doris?"  
"Yeah, that's who you were talking to right?"  
Steve grinned softly, "Initially"  
"What? Did you call Catherine too?"  
"Yes"  
Danny shook his head slightly as he thought to himself, _'Damn it Steven, why do you torture yourself like this?'_

Danny waited a few moments and then he asked, "What did you say to Doris?"  
"I told her that we've captured Wo-Fat and that it's finally safe for her to come home"  
"So she's coming?"  
"She'll be here on Friday"  
"Good...did you tell her anything else?"  
"No..." Steve chuckled, "If I had told her anything else you know I would never have seen her again"  
"That's probably true. So what are you going to do?"  
"What needs to be done brother. As much as I love her...she has to pay for what she did"  
Danny nodded, "I understand and I'll be there if you need me, you know that"  
"Thanks buddy"

Danny sat quietly sipping his beer. He knew that a symptom of concussions was an escalation of emotions and he waited silently hoping that Steve would open up more, and eventually he did.  
His voice cracked as he said softly, "I don't think I can go on without Catherine….I miss her so much Danny"  
Danny dropped his head, "I know babe, I'm so sorry you're going through this"  
"Joe was right..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Years ago he told me that in our line of work it was better to not be in a relationship"  
"And that expert advice comes from a man who's been married AND divorced four times"  
Steve grinned, "Point taken..."  
"Catherine told me in the hotel room in Phuket that you just wanted her to be happy"

"And I do Danny...but God it's hard"  
"I know...but you know what Steve? You deserve to be happy too" Danny watched as tears fell down Steve's cheeks and he asked him softly, "Have you changed your mind Steve?"

"What?"  
"Do you want to fight for her?"  
"Oh God Danny...Billy's my brother and I love him, but I feel so empty and so lost without her"  
Danny replied softly, "It's still so new and the pain is so raw Steve. You've been through a hell of a lot emotionally and physically in the last couple of weeks and you know that concussions can increase your feelings of sadness and despair"

Steve ran a hand across his eyes and after several moments of silence he said quietly, "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours, if they don't they never were"

"You're a great man Steve and you'll be okay"

A short time later the friends stood and embraced before heading back to house.

********** One more chapter to follow and it WILL be up tomorrow. Thank you for reading and as always reviews are greatly appreciated ! I hope you're enjoying ! ***********


	35. Chapter 35

******* Here is the final chapter. I hope you like where I've taken this and I hope you'll continue to check out my stories! *******

Two days later Chin took Gracie to the Zoo and Steve and Danny waited for Doris and Joe to arrive.  
It was almost noon when the doorbell rang and opening the door Steve faced his Mother.

No words were spoken as Doris stepped forward and embraced her son.  
"Hi Mom"  
"Hi sweetheart. How are you?"  
"Honestly, I've been better"  
Pulling from him she asked, "What's the matter son? Everything's good, you've captured Wo-Fat right?"  
"Yes, he's in custody"  
Doris smiled, "Good, that's good" Seeing the distress on her son's face she asked, "Honey, what's wrong?"  
"Come inside Mom"  
As she moved into the room, Joe followed. Steve accepted his handshake and as the two sat on the couch they faced Steve.  
Danny stood a few feet off to the side and Doris smiled at him, "Hello Danno"  
"Hi Doris...Joe"  
Joe nodded to Danny.  
Steve then sighed and his voice shook with emotion as he said bluntly, "Tell me about Jimmy Puhihale"  
The look of shock and horror on her face spoke volumes as she softly repeated the agents name, "Jimmy Puhihale?"

Joe glanced at Steve and then back at Doris before asking, "Who's Jimmy Puhihale?"  
Steve smirked, "She didn't tell you about Jimmy? I have to say I'm a little surprised at that Joe, but then again this is Doris McGarrett and I don't think she's ever told ANYBODY the whole truth...have you Doris?"

Doris said shakily, "Steve...please"  
All the anger that had built up in the SEAL came out in a fury and he turned and ran his arm across the shelf behind him. All the pictures that he had cherished...pictures of his family crashed to the floor...his Mother, his Father, his baby sister...his family...all gone...

Danny grabbed his forearm, "Steve stop, relax"  
"NO DANNY, I'M NOT GOING TO RELAX!"  
Danny clutched the front of Steve's t-shirt and said calmly, "Yes, you are going to relax. You're still sick do you hear me?...Now please, please calm down"

Doris stood, "Sick? What are you talking about? Steve...what's wrong with you?"  
Pointing a finger at her he cried out "I'm fine Doris, now sit down"  
"Don't talk to me like that young man! Now tell me...what's wrong with you?"  
Steve's body was shaking and as he turned away from her Danny said, "You want to know what's happened to Steve? You really want to know what your deceptions have caused? Wo Fat kidnapped Catherine and Steve gave himself up to save her!"

Picking up Wo-Fat's letter from the coffee table he handed it to Doris. Her hands trembled as she and Joe read her tormentors words and then as Joe eased her back onto the couch she asked softly, "Oh my God Steve...what did he do to you?"

Steve replied coldly, "It doesn't matter Doris"  
Tears were flowing down her face as she said emotionally, "It does matter Steve, oh God it matters"  
Steve's voice trembled as he said, "He tried to kill me...but he didn't"  
As Steve hesitated, Danny said "Tell her Steve. She wants to hear it all! Tell her what she's caused!"  
"Danny..."  
"What? You want me to tell her? This is it buddy, everything you've been through...it's time to lay it all out there"  
Running a hand across his face Steve spoke, "He injected me with Ricin"  
Doris' gasp was audible and Joe said softly, "Oh Christ"  
Steve continued, "I'm okay...I beat it..."  
Danny interjected, "Don't sugarcoat this Steven" He turned to Doris, "You weren't there Doris. Once again, you WEREN'T THERE!"

Steve said softly, "Danny..."  
"No Steve she needs to hear about the pain you went through. She needs to understand that you were tortured and that you have a severe concussion. That you underwent three surgeries to stop internal bleeding and that you had to have your spleen and appendix removed. Damn it she needs to hear that you almost fucking died because you wouldn't give her up!"

The sobs in the room were audible and for several moments, no one spoke.  
Doris finally broke the silence by saying, "I never meant for you to be hurt Steve. My God, I'm so sorry"

Several moments passed before Steve asked again, "Tell me about Jimmy Puhihale"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"If you know Jimmy's name son, I'm sure you know what happened to him"  
"I know that Wo-Fat told me, now I want to hear it from your mouth"  
Doris was shaking and horribly pale as Joe took hold of her hand and asked, "What is he talking about Doris?"  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she looked ill as she stated bluntly, "Jimmy Puhihale was a CIA Agent. We were working together undercover to bring down Wo-Fat..." She glanced nervously up at her son, "Steve...please"

Tears welled in his eyes, "It's over Doris...say it"  
Closing her eyes, she confirmed Steve's worst fears, "I shot Jimmy in the chest with Wo-Fat's gun enabling him to evade capture. I killed Jimmy Puhihale"

Joe's grip on Doris' arm tightened and he asked, "My God Doris...why?"  
"He recognized me as the agent who had killed his Father. He promised to leave me and my family in peace if I helped him escape. I had no choice"

Steve threw his hands up in the air, "YOU HAD NO CHOICE! YOU HAD NO CHOICE! Jimmy Puhihale was married and he had two kids. He had a seven year old boy and a four year old girl. Not only did you destroy Mary's life and my life but what about those kids Doris? What about James and Andrea? Do you ever think about them Doris?"

The woman was sobbing uncontrollably. Every time her beloved son referred to her by her name and not as Mom, a pain pierced her chest. Steve was right, it was over...she had lost him. She looked into his torture-filled eyes and she said softly, "I think about them every day. I did it save my children and I would do the same thing today"

"My God, I don't even know you! You took an oath to protect and serve and you killed one of your own...you murdered him in cold blood. Dad would have been appalled at your actions... you disgust me"

Steve clutched at his head and turned away. His body was shaking and Danny grabbed his elbow saying softly, "Relax buddy...take a deep breath...relax"

After several minutes Steve turned back towards her, "I want you to meet me at 5-0 headquarters at ten o'clock Monday morning. I will arrange for you to turn yourself in and face charges. I will stand by you Doris...I give you my word"

She stuttered nervously, "I can't do that Steve"  
He looked at her and said calmly, "Do you remember Gibson's Market?"  
"Yes...of course I do"  
"I never forgot the words you told me that night. Now...those words apply to you Doris"  
Standing up she looked Steve squarely in the eyes and said, "Please believe me when I say that I love you Steve...I'll be there Monday morning"

With no further words spoken, Doris and Joe left the home.  
Danny asked, "Are you alright partner?"  
"No 'D, I'm not" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Steve asked "You think I made a mistake don't you? You think she'll run again?"  
"There is no way I'm judging you Steve. Whatever decision you make I will respect fully"  
"Thank you"  
"So what happened at Gibson's Market?"  
"I was eleven years old and I went along with two of my buddies on a dare and shoplifted candy bars and sodas"  
"And you got caught?"  
"Actually no, we didn't. But I didn't know it but one of my friends, Dawson had told his Mother what we had done and she had called my parents"

Danny chuckled, "So Dawson squealed huh?"  
Steve smiled, "Yeah and he's now a Federal Prosecutor in Miami"  
Danny laughed, "So what did your parents do?"  
"At dinner that night, Dad told us about a gang of young hoodlums that had been robbing local shops"  
"They played on your guilty conscious huh?"  
"Boy did they ever. I'll never forget that night. They really laid it on me" He grinned at the memory, "After dinner, Mom told me that due to my good grades we were going out to celebrate. They took me and Mary out for ice cream and then to a movie, 'The Princess Bride'"

Danny grinned, "Awesome flick brother, loved Andre The Giant"  
"Well I can tell you that I sure didn't enjoy the show that night. When we got home, I told them I wasn't feeling well and I went straight up to bed. I couldn't sleep and in the middle of the night I went into their room. They were awake and waiting for me and I confessed everything"

"Guilt is a horrible thing at any age"  
"I can still remember my feelings that night 'D. I was scared and so ashamed of myself"  
"So what did your Mom say to you?"  
"She taught me a valuable lesson that night Danny. She told me that being a man meant owning up to my mistakes and being responsible for my actions. It was lesson I would never forget. She was a good Mom Danny, she really was"

As tears slid from Steve's eyes, Danny said softly "I know she was brother"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They had a nice relaxing weekend around the house spending time in the water and grilling.  
Monday morning after dropping Gracie off at school the three men headed to 5-0 headquarters.  
Steve was very quiet and Danny silently prayed that Doris would show up.

Governor Denning had drawn up an agreement at Steve's request and faxed it to him. Sergeant Duke Lukella would head up the interview with Doris and if she cooperated fully she would be offered a deal of seven years to be served in a maximum security facility on the mainland for her own protection.

As Steve sat at his desk staring blankly at the letter, Danny and Chin paced nervously back and forth.  
Eventually Steve said "You guys are more nervous than I am"  
Danny ran a hand through his hair, "What are you going to do if she doesn't show up?"  
Steve replied "She'll be here Danny"  
"Okay buddy, okay"

A short time later Duke arrived and as Chin handed him a cup of coffee he gave them an update on Wo-Fat.  
"His condition has stabilized and once I'm done here I'll be transferring him to the Halawa Medical Facility"  
Steve nodded, "Good Duke. I want Chin to go with you"  
"Fine. We'll be holding him in solitary confinement at all times"  
"You know how elusive he is Duke. We CANNOT let him escape"  
"And we won't Steve. We have a permanent residence in maximum security waiting for him"  
Steve grinned, "Good, thank you Duke"

Steve then stood as he saw his Mother and Joe approaching his office and motioning to them, they entered.  
Steve moved to their side and after shaking hands with Joe, he kissed his Mother's cheek and embraced her.  
The two then sat and Duke Lukella read Doris McGarrett her rights.  
Steve then explained the deal that the Governor had agreed to in exchange for her full confession.  
"Seven years..."  
Steve knelt in front of his Mother and took hold of her hands, "Mom, you need to do the right thing. I remember the day you brought Mary home from the hospital. You had me sit on the couch and you helped me hold her. She was squirming and I remember giggling and you telling me how important it was for me to always love and protect her. Even at six years old, you were instilling in me a sense of duty and responsibility. You were instilling in me, your beliefs and your values. You did a horrible thing Mom and the reasons why don't matter. You need to pay for you actions"

Tears were streaming down both their faces as she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it, "My dear sweet boy. No Mother could be more proud of her son. You have grown to be a man of great honor and distinction and I love you with all of my heart...and I always have" Turning to Lukella, she said "I, Doris McGarrett confess that on September 22nd 1977 I shot and killed CIA Agent James Puhihale in order to allow international drug and arms dealer Wo-Fat to escape U.S. custody..."

Steve remained at her side, holding her hand as she emotionally recounted the events of that day. He had heard the same things from Wo-Fat but now hearing the admission from his Mother herself cut to his very core.

When she was done Steve smiled at her and said softly, "It'll be okay Mom. I'm here for you and I always will be, I love you" Leaning forward in her chair, she fell into his strong arms and sobbed.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

A lot happened that week.

Chin had fully recovered from his gunshot wound and Steve's recovery was moving along well.

Doris was flown to Illinois to serve her sentence and Joe returned to Montana.  
Wo-Fat was now incarcerated and in isolation at Halawa Prison awaiting his upcoming trial for the kidnapping of Catherine Rollins and the attempted murder of Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett.

Even though hearing the whole truth from Doris had been painful for Steve, it had also been extremely cathartic. He hated the things Doris had done and the fact that her actions had led to his beloved Father's death hurt deeply but he had no doubt in his mind that she never meant for any of that to happen, Steve knew that her husbands death and the separation from her children had, and still did, torment her daily...as did the death of Jimmy Puhihale.

Danny watched Steve carefully that week and although he saw pain in his friend, he also saw peace. A peace he had never seen in the SEAL before. Steve's body was healing and now thankfully so was his soul.

That Friday, Danny was delayed at work so Steve drove to Gracie's school to pick her up from play practice. A couple of hours later as the three of them sat in a restaurant eating dinner, Gracie shared some exciting news with her Daddy.

"Uncle Steve likes my teacher"  
Steve choked on his soda, and Danny grinned asking, "What? Miss Overton?"  
As Steve blushed and brought a napkin to his mouth Gracie said, "Uh huh, he asked her out on a date"  
Danny chuckled, "Oh yeah? What's up Superman?"  
"She's a nice lady. I just asked her out for a cup of coffee that's all?"  
They all smiled and Danny replied coyly, "Yeah, that's all..."

********* SO ? What do you think? I want to give a final THANK YOU to SHIRIK40, thank you Shiri for the idea and I hope you're happy with where I took the story. I really hope you all enjoyed the story and please take a moment to give me a final thought...reviews mean so much and give great motivation for writers to continue, so THANK YOU ALL for reading, reviewing and supporting my work ***********


End file.
